Imposible
by HorrorKarua
Summary: [Mundo Ninja] Rin ha revivido por capricho del destino. Entonces ella tendrá que enfrascarse en una aventura para recuperar a sus compañeros de equipo; aún si tiene que pelear con la Hokage, ninjas renegados o hasta el mismísimo Akatsuki; aunque… aquel sujeto de mascara naranja no se veía tan malo, ¿hasta era un poco... lindo? [Cap 16: ¡Destruccion de Konoha!]
1. ¡Revivida!

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 1: ¡Revivida!_

 _Escale hasta la cima solo para encontrar la perdición, como me gustaría volver a bajar y fingir ignorancia, pero de algo estoy seguro. Ya no lo podre hacer nunca más._

 _._

La muchacha de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos al notar como la humedad de sus ropas empezaban a calar hasta por dentro de sus huesos, hacia tanto frio que podría jurar que desde hace muchos años que no tenía una noche tan helada. La lluvia caía torrencial sobre ella, mojando cada parte de su cuerpo, empapando hasta el último recóndito escondite que tenia ligeramente sobresaliente.

Su rostro quería llorar, quería llorar tan fuerte que haría que los dioses se la llevaran del campo terrenal hasta el limbo solo para no escuchar sus chillidos. El golpe se hizo tremendo al recordar, casi como una espectadora, la total historia de su vida desde que su memoria a largo plazo empezó a actuar. Desde que sus padres le sonrieron por primera vez hasta el momento que el brazo del amor de su vida atravesó, sin piedad, la zona del corazón.

Atrapada en sus recuerdos, Rin solo levanto el brazo hacia sus ojos tapándolos con amargura, el picoteo constante de la lluvia ya no iba dirigido hacia sus ojos sino hacia la cara interna de su brazo izquierdo. Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, era la realidad.

No estaba muerta, ya no mas, había revivido por el capricho obstinado de uno de los dioses de su religión. Tenía que cumplir la petición si quería seguir pisando el mundo terrenal… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Pero cuántos años habían pasado desde que había fallecido?

Sonrió con dolor.

Recordó su muerte, aquel dios le había mencionado que sus dos compañeros estaban vivos por azar del destino, le había dicho tan claramente que Obito estaba vivo, contra todo pronóstico.

Ella que pensaba verlo en el otro mundo, se dedico a esperar hasta que los años sopesaran sobre ellos y los trajera a ella. Ella pudo observar a sus compañeros reflejados sobre el _Lago de la verdad_ ubicado, por supuesto, en el mundo espiritual. Aquel lago le había dejado ver a sus camaradas más veces de las que podía contar, recordaba perfectamente que cuando su espíritu volaba sobre el mundo de las animas, ella había podido verlos con lagrimas en sus ojos, ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces que tuvo que darle fuerzas a Obito para que siguiera adelante en su vida, a pesar de saber que lo que hacía no era el camino correcto. Ella ya había visto su futuro y ya lo había perdonado por eso.

Rin lo había visto llorar por ella más veces de las necesarias, había visto cuando abrazo su cuerpo ensangrentado entre sus brazos y había jurado en su cabello. Su alma había llorado junto a la de él. Conectados de una manera muy bizarra, mediante la sangre que se unía en el suelo que él pisaba.

¿Cómo no terminar enamorada de un sujeto como él? De alguien con el alma tan pura y llena de amor y dolor. Él era tan idiota, es cierto, por seguir el sendero de la maldad para cumplir un ideal tan estúpido como el que tenía en mente. Si, ella lo sabía bien.

Pero…

La halagaba tanto saber que nunca jamás, se olvido de ella. Así como ella jamás se olvido de él.

Era muy probable que si su dios no le hubiera dado el regalo de la vida, ella en espíritu hubiera esperado lo necesario para poder ver nuevamente a Obito, ella se habría quedado sentada un sinfín de años más para poder ver esos preciosos ojos negros una vez más. Se habría quedado para tomar su mano y seguir el camino de los dioses, adentrándose en la Ciudad de los espíritus.

" _La forma del agua nunca se mantiene, puedes ver sus gotas dispersarse, juntarse o evaporarse pero jamás se quedan quietas. Algo parecido ocurre con el tiempo, a pesar que muchas personas se esfuerzan en pensar que el tiempo solo se divide en tres, pasado, presente y futuro. He de decirte que existen infinidades de ramas que siguen el tiempo, algo tan fácil de cambiar. No te mentiré, es necesario crear una rama nueva de este árbol viejo llamado tiempo. Escribir una nueva historia. Por lo tanto, se ha decidido… Rin, que tengas la oportunidad de regresar al mundo terrenal y arreglar el error que está cometiendo tu compañero Obito, detenlo haciendo una historia feliz, de recompensa te dejare envejecer y morirás cuando tu cuerpo lo determine. De no ser así, si fallas tu misión y Obito logra una guerra, regresaras al mundo de las animas a perecer y arrepentirte por toda la eternidad_ "

Por lo pronto la mitad de sus recuerdos habían sido borrados, no los de su vida terrenal sino los de su vida espiritual. Ya no recordaba el disfraz que Obito utilizo durante tanto tiempo, por más que se esforzó en recordarlo, no recordaba que era lo que hacia Kakashi en estos momentos, si seguía perteneciendo a Anbu o tal vez había conseguido a un equipo al que enseñar.

Solo recordaba que Obito, sino era detenido, causaría la cuarta guerra ninja.

…Y ella no podía permitir eso, no cuando se le había dado la posibilidad de remediar sus errores y conseguir un precioso final feliz. No, no podía. Ella iba a cambiar la historia.

Por las buenas o por las malas.


	2. De camino a Konoha

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 2: De camino a Konoha_

 _Mi tumba se había vuelto el nido de los pájaros más hermosos que en vida pude observar, se había adueñado de la tierra, de las flores y había logrado un bebedero de sueños. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los pájaros chillaban para que no durmiera. Eso me ayudo a no perderme de nada y observarte hasta que me acompañes bajo tierra._

 _._

Empezó a caminar cuando creyó que ya era suficiente descanso, se había permitido a sí misma sentarse a pensar toda la noche de lluvia. Sinceramente no pensaba que tenía siquiera tiempo a pensar cuando una guerra a contrarreloj iba a llegar en tan pronto. Si la memoria no le fallaba para estas fechas el líder de Akatsuki aun no había decido atacar Konoha presencialmente… pero llegaría muy pronto. Se regaño a sí misma y casi maldice al dios que la trajo de vuelta a la vida, como era posible que recordara tantos sucesos e historias de vida pero no la de Kakashi ni la de Obito ¡Maldita sea!

" _\- ¿Es posible que yo vuelva a la vida? Es decir, eso debería estar prohibido en más de un sentido…_

 _\- Mujer, soy un dios, si yo digo que puedes volver a la vida es porque puedes y no tengo la necesidad de cómo algunos humanos del mundo terrenal, hacer algún experimento y traer de manera carnal su espíritu aun cuerpo ajeno… yo personalmente ya tengo preparado tu recipiente, pequeña alma en desgracia._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- No te preocupes, no tienes que agradecérmelo, solamente quiero que algunas de estas pobres almas consigan la felicidad plena… aunque ya sabes – el dios sonrió retorcidamente – tan solo sea un sueño, pero este no es el caso, anda acompáñame_ "

Recordó casi con dolor como aquel sujeto brillante la había llevado lejos del _Lago de la Verdad_ donde recurrentemente se la podía encontrar. Aquel dios le había otorgado un nuevo cuerpo moldeado a sus manos, le había dicho entrecortado que perdería la mitad de sus memorias de la vida espiritual. Le dio exactamente 3 horas para acostumbrarse a sentir la solidez de sí misma, la calidez que emanaba por sí sola, ella recordaba haberle mostrado su nuevo cuerpo a algunas almas conocidas, personas que ella ya no podía recordar haber visto.

Aquel dios al cumplir las tres horas exactas la había embarcado en el rio Aqueronte para regresar a la vida.

\- _Mi señor, yo acabo de dejar a un alma en pena al otro lado de esta orilla, usted sabe que es imposible que yo regrese con una carga en mi bote._

 _\- Pequeño hombre barquero, no te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden, no solo mía sino de los grandes dioses. No querrás tener problemas con ellos ¿o sí?_

 _El barquero ante los ojos de Rin empezó a temblar, y sumisamente le dio espacio dentro del bote para que ella lograra introducirse. El dios solo sonrió ante la acción del hombrecillo._

 _\- Aquí tienes, se que esta costumbre se perdió hace mucho tiempo pero te mereces esta recompensa – el dios le dio una moneda de oro, estaba maltratada y no se veía una moneda de cambio actual, sino como una donde ni siquiera había prensas para fabricarlas, parecían moldeadas a base de pulso de piedras. Aunque bueno, ella no tenía interés en eso…_

 _\- Gracias mi señor – el hombrecillo subió su capucha escondiendo con mas ahincó sus ojos saltones, mientras hacía perder la moneda de oro entregada entre sus ropas._

 _\- Toma – Rin recibió de aquel dios con aura amenazante, una mochila marrón desgastada con varios implementos de ninja adentro, encontró con algo de alivio, una cantimplora y un estuche de kunais lleno, había implementos de primeros auxilios y una capa que inmediatamente saco y se la puso – Es una capa que contiene la bendición de los dioses, si bien no es indestructible, te concederá suerte cuando camines sobre la maldad, hace que la gente confié en ti ciegamente y cumple su rol como armadura, te repito, no es indestructible, tiene resistencia para parar el golpe de una espada común pero no te salvas de lo demás – ella asintió ante la sombra brillante que se hacía llamar dios y siguió rebuscando dentro de la mochila, también había una banda ninja de Konoha._

 _Ella navego el rio durante muy poco tiempo, cuando hubo llegado a la siguiente orilla bajo del barco sin evitar mojarse los pies, se sentía extraño de alguna manera._

 _\- Sigue caminando hasta llegar a un pozo de donde veras salir algunas almas salir. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tirarse por el mismo, no me preguntes cómo pero llegaras al mundo terrenal, no se sabe donde caerás pues esta práctica de revivir no es muy común. Solo hazlo y reza por no caer en el mar o en una cascada, tendrás que aprender nuevamente a aprender cómo cuidar tu vida – el hombre no dijo nada más y recibiendo unas dos almas dentro de su barco navego hasta la orilla de enfrente, donde ella había salido._

 _Ella no lo pensó demasiado en realidad, y camino hasta el pozo donde solo se lanzo antes de arrepentirse y quedarse en el limbo para toda la vida envuelta en un cuerpo de materia solida."_

Había aterrizado en mitad del bosque, ni siquiera había caído del cielo, simplemente cuando abrió los ojos ella ya se encontraba envuelta en hojas y con el cielo hecho un mar, lloviendo como si lo único que hicieran las nubes fuera llorar y llorar.

Desde que había recuperado la capacidad de respirar se había sentido como si se estuviera ahogando, váyase a saber porque, pero cuando piso el mundo terrenal nuevamente, entre lagrimas, había inhalado el aire como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se sentía como nueva y a la vez se sentía como la mierda.

Ella sabía que debía estar feliz por el hecho de que había recibido una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, por dios, había revivido y podía recuperar a Obito y a Kakashi, podían ser felices nuevamente. Ser un equipo y ella…

Se sonrojo ligeramente por la manera en que sus pensamientos se desviaron, viéndose inevitablemente a ella enfundada en un vestido blanco de muerte y con cierto Uchiha tomándola de las manos muy cariñosamente.

Vale, se había dejado llevar.

Poniéndose seria, empezó a preguntarse cómo es que llegaría a Konoha, sabía que antes que nada debía hablar con la Hokage sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía recuperar su rango como ninja nuevamente para poder seguir viviendo en Konoha, si, es cierto, primero tenía que encontrar a Obito para seguir haciendo su vida como una ciudadana en la aldea de las hojas, y no morir en el intento, pero Rin estaba lo suficientemente segura de que lo lograría por lo que prefería ir a Konoha, asegurando su búsqueda con el respaldo del Hokage.

Si tenía suerte le confiaría un equipo de rastreo, aunque era bastante imposible que eso pasara.

\- …todavía está en cama… lo sé… puerta del cie… tierra

Rin escondió hasta el mínimo su presencia como en los entrenamientos con Minato sensei, evitando que los sujetos lograran encontrarla, con suerte en ese equipo de ninjas no había un apoderado del Byakugan, si era así jamás la encontrarían.

El equipo siguió su camino saltando por los arboles, de tanto ajetreo solo pudo divisar a una ninja que tenía el cabello tan rosado como el chicle. Reconoció su banda, era de Konoha. Empezó a atar cabos, de lo que pudo escuchar los ninjas iban de misión a la puerta del cielo y de la tierra, por lo que Rin debía procurar seguir el camino de aquellos ninjas pero de reversa.

Así llegaría a Konoha. Dio un salto y empezó a detallar el rastro que aquel equipo había dejado tras de sí, eran bastante descuidados… eso era bueno para ella, así que sin más que pensarlo, voló sobre las ramas siguiendo el camino de ramas ligeramente dobladas, ramitas cortadas y pisadas sobre el lodo debajo de ella. Si, definitivamente con eso ella podría llegar a Konoha.

Sonrió con soltura.

\- Espérame Kakashi… nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.


	3. La mascara naranja a tu disposición

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 3: La máscara naranja a tu disposición_

 _Tus regaños fueron más que un dulce beso para mí, cuando observaba tu ceño fruncido me sentía tan pleno. Tu enojo era mi diversión; y ahora que estas tan lejos olvide como reír._

 _._

Había pasado tanto tiempo que había caminado en dirección a Konoha que por un momento pensó, que realmente se había perdido. Es decir todos los arboles se veían exactamente iguales y el rastro que había estado siguiendo se veía perdido en cuanto la segunda noche aconteció. Sin contar que el camino a su costado estaba más destartalado de lo que recordaba.

Dios, estaba haciendo tanto calor que ni siquiera se fijaba correctamente por donde caminaba, a este paso casi podía asegurar que se desmayaría por insolación… que suplicio.

Camino otro trecho antes de finalmente decidir darse un descanso junto al rio, era caudaloso pero lo suficientemente tranquilo para pescar sin temor a que la corriente se la lleve.

Si, era ninja medica, no sabía pescar. Pero sus conocimientos básicos y por supuesto su kunai, la ayudarían en esto… al menos eso esperaba.

Con el kunai en mano, Rin se acerco al rio; finalmente atravesándolo bajo sus pies, estaba helado justo como lo supuso, aunque era soportable por lo que no se quejo en absoluto. Los peces bajo ella pasaban tan rápido que por un segundo se pregunto si de verdad lograría concretar su objetivo, tenía hambre y se veían tan jugosos… sacudió la cabeza levemente prometiéndose a sí misma que pescaría su almuerzo costara lo que costara.

Antes de enterrar el kunai sobre el pez que pasaba por su tobillo, un shuriken lo mato por ella… un shuriken que a ella, por supuesto, no le pertenecía. Dio un largo salto hacia atrás hasta que finalmente llego a la orilla donde se puso en posición de batalla ¿Quién era su enemigo? ¿Quién era que…?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oye! No dejes que se lo lleve la corriente, encima que lo atrape para ti.

El sujeto de capa negra y nubes rojas bajo de un árbol frente a ella, tenía el rostro tapado por una máscara naranja y una voz ligeramente chillona.

Rin quien aun continuaba con la capucha sobre la cabeza, observo al nuevo sujeto con desconfianza ¿Quién era él? ¿Era de esa organización que quería acabar con todos los Jinchurikis? Se forzó a recordar y confirmo que aquel diseño en la capa negra del desconocido era definitivamente de dicha organización maligna.

Trago saliva y empezó su cuestionamiento.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¿Mh? – Tobi alzo la cabeza para ver a la desconocida, la capucha en su cabeza tapaba sus ojos, solo podía ver la cremosidad de sus mejillas y su dulce boca intentando gruñirle – Soy Tobi, soy amigo de mis amigos y tu, bueno, tú me agradas – añadió el desconocido rascándose con el índice sobre la máscara, la zona donde debería estar su mejilla – además tenía hambre y no quiero comer solo.

Su sinceridad la dejo perpleja e inconsciente de su acto, bajo el kunai frente a ella.

\- Reconozco tu capa ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero comer contigo? – enfrento Rin al desconocido, dando ligeros pasos hacia su costado donde sus cosas reposaban. Evito darle la espalda en todo momento, no se iba a fiar en lo absoluto de ese sujeto de voz chillona y alegre. Por supuesto que no.

\- Te vi intentando pescar – empezó el – eres un fracaso – prosiguió para luego dar una ligera risa que solo la puso de mal humor – si quieres yo pesco para ti y… tú haces la fogata ¿a que no es un mal trato?

Ella miro en su dirección con total desconfianza, el era un ninja renegado, unido a una organización maldita que había y estaba haciendo mucho daño a los Jinchurikis. Pero… este sujeto, este desconocido se comportaba como un niño, había dicho que estaba solo y que ella recordara dicha organización se movía de a dos. Vale, tal vez quedaría como idiota total pero comería con él, a lo mejor podría quitarle algo de información.

Tobi pesco tres peces más y los hundió en palillos mientras esperaba que la desconocida encapuchada regresara con leña. Mientras sus manos apresaban los peces muertos evitando que se escurrieran, él pensó que aquella muchacha tenía un tono de voz precioso. Melodioso y atrayente, de hecho, toda ella le gritaba que era una persona de fiar, una persona a la que podías sentarte muchísimas horas a contarle todo y ella jamás te juzgaría.

¿Por qué pensaba eso? No tenía la menor idea, nunca se había sentido así desde que…

\- Tal vez no sea el momento de decir esto pero no tengo la naturaleza del fuego, así que me costara un poco prender la fogata – la muchacha dejo caer las ramas a su costado, cortando vilmente la ilación de sus pensamientos con su presencia.

El volteo a verla con su único ojo visible, ¿podía confiar en ella de verdad?

Rin acomodo las ramas y las envolvió en piedras para evitar la dispersión del fuego; cuando hubo logrado su cometido empezó a regañarse a sí misma, eso le pasaba por confiar las fogatas de todas sus misiones a Obito, posteriormente a Kakashi. Obito tenía la naturaleza del fuego por lo que podía prenderlas con un chasquido de dedos, después de su fallecimiento, Kakashi con su Sharingan había copiado muchas técnicas de fuego por lo que entonces, él era el nuevo encargado de las fogatas.

¡Qué suplicio! Ella nunca había tenido que prender una.

\- Mh… no habrá problema con eso – dijo el enmascarado con una timidez que ella no pensó verle, sinceramente.

Ella frunció el ceño sin que él lo notara.

\- Yo tengo naturaleza de fuego así que no se me hará problema.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, _así que tenía naturaleza fuego eh._ Si sumaba dos más dos, podía sacar que este renegado provenía de Konoha, que era la aldea que contaba con muchísimos ninjas que manejaban naturaleza fuego.

Tobi hizo algunos sellos en sus manos e inflando su pecho, soplo sobre las ramas logrando una fogata perfecta, rojo y vibrante ante los ojos de Rin.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Tobi – menciono el de la máscara naranja tratando de conseguir un ambiente relajado.

\- Mi nombre… - ella trago y se dijo a si misma que decirle su nombre no traería consecuencias ni nada por el estilo, después de todo ella no era la única en el mundo que tuviera ese nombre – soy Rin.

Tobi sintió su espalda enfriarse justo en la zona de su columna, acababa de tener un escalofrió. Solo por oír un nombre que hace muchísimos años no escuchaba y le traían unos terribles recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos que muchas noches lo obligaron a jurar venganza sobre la almohada. Tuvo que manejar su pierna que inconsciente empezó a temblar de impaciencia, obligándose a sí mismo a controlarla diciéndose que había muchas Rin en el mundo.

Y su Rin ya estaba muerta.

.

La comida paso demasiado rápido, antes de que pudieran procesar la información ellos ya habían acabado con los pescados que Tobi había obtenido.

Rin no quería permanecer un momento más con él, ver la capa que tenia puesta no le traía buena espina a pesar que el dueño de dicha capa fuera una persona que ella podía calificar de amable y hasta divertida. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al verlo, quería seguir ahí y a la vez solo quería correr lejos. A lo mejor ese pescado le había caído mal y por eso los retorcijones en su estomago solo eran por eso.

Tobi por su parte, se levanto sacudiendo su capa. Vio que ella también hacia el ademan de levantarse así que siendo caballeroso le ofreció la mano.

 _¡¿Por qué hice eso?!_

 _¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!_

Rin dudo serios segundos si de verdad tomar su mano o no mientras Tobi sudaba internamente, ¿Por qué le había ofrecido la mano? Ella sabía que pertenecía a una organización criminal, tenía la maldita capa puesta justo frente a sus ojos y esperaba que ella recibiera su gesto de "amabilidad" ¿en serio? Era obvio que jamás lo haría; Tobi se resigno y antes de que pudiera esconder la mano tras su espalda y salir de ahí, ella la recibió y se levanto.

El contacto le causo un estremecimiento a pesar de que él usaba guantes.

\- Voy en dirección de Konoha, ¿a lo mejor sabes el camino? – soltó ella de pronto mordiéndose la lengua por boca floja. Lo había soltado sin pensar.

El no se inmuto.

\- De hecho sí, no iba hacia allí pero te puedo guiar un tramo hasta que estés cerca, si… quieres, claro…

Sin notarlo Tobi había adquirido la personalidad que tenía cuando era un niño, ligeramente tímido y sonriente. Cuando era Obito Uchiha.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió ella con una sonrisa brillante que el pudo visualizar sin pudor – Me encantaría… hace mucho tiempo que no me dirijo a esa aldea así que había olvidado el camino – continuo ella tratando de comenzar una conversación mientras tomaba su mochila y la colgaba en su hombro.

\- Al ser un errante, conozco la mayor parte de rutas de todos los países, son los gajes del oficios – rio Tobi con soltura mientras seguía detrás de ella, encaminándose hacia los bosques profundos.

Ella acompaño su risa - ¿habías entrado a Konoha anteriormente?

\- Cuando era un niño – soltó sin pensar totalmente contento de tener una conversación normal después de tantos años – solo que pasaron algunas cosas y no pude volver, recuerdo que la aldea tenia la tienda de dangos mas deliciosa que había probado alguna vez, me hubiera gustado volver pero… - Tobi se corto dándose cuenta de que había soltado demasiada información.

Ella con una confianza desmedida, tomo la manga de la capa que Tobi usaba, entre sus dedos señalándole que entendía que él no podía entrar a Konoha por el hecho de ser miembro de una organización criminal.

\- Antes de llegar al barrio de los Uchiha – comenzó ella sin notar el estremecimiento en Tobi – cerca de la calle principal, en mitad de todas las tiendas, con una cortina azul esta la tienda de dangos que una vez probé en Konoha con mis compañeros.

Rin se detuvo mientras bordeaba un árbol y finalmente llegaba al camino de grava que la llevaría en dirección a Konoha. Tobi la siguió hasta posicionarse a su lado y finalmente seguir caminando juntos.

\- No sé si esa era la tienda a la que te referías pero definitivamente eran los mejores dangos que alguna vez probé; la señora era muy amable, incluso nos ofreció una nueva ronda por parte de la casa, uno de mis compañeros casi se atraganta con ellos por intentar decir, con la boca llena, que estaban deliciosos – ella rio sin quererlo – fue tan divertido.

Tobi asintió queriendo decir que a él también le paso algo parecido estando con sus compañeros en Konoha, que su sensei Minato tuvo que tomarlo del abdomen y empujar para hacer que el dango saliera de su garganta mientras Kakashi lo miraba malhumorado.

Pero no podía decir eso, era demasiada información.

\- Cerca de aquí, mas bien, a unas cuantas horas siguiendo este trayecto, hay un puesto de dangos, no son tan buenos como los de Konoha pero son verdaderamente deliciosos, ¡Vine con mi senpai una vez! ¡Incluso él admitió que de verdad tenían un sabor bueno! Y para que lo diga el senpai es que tiene que ser cierto.

\- ¡Me encantaría probarlos! Pero en realidad no tengo nada de dinero así que se me haría imposible comprar algunos.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Tobi invita.

Rin se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona pero evitando mostrar su ligera incomodidad siguió caminando junto a él, escuchándolo contar divertidas anécdotas sobre su compañero de aquella organización. Anotando en su mente cualquier dato interesante que pudiera servirle en un futuro.

Tuvo que admitir que muchas veces, sin querer, la hizo reír a carcajadas. La había hecho llorar de la risa como nunca jamás había llorado por dicho motivo. Él la había hecho sentirse especial, al compartirle tales cosas que probablemente él no soltaba así nada más. A pesar de que ella se sentía como una embustera al absorber cualquier dato importante para usarlo en su contra en el futuro. Ella admitía que se lo estaba pasando de maravilla con Tobi.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que chocaron con la tienda de dangos que ofrecía sus servicios en mitad del camino. Ambos se sentaron en las bancas para el público de afuera luego de pedir su orden. Siguieron conversando amenamente antes de recibir rápidamente la comida que habían estado esperando desde que la palabra "dangos" se menciono en la conversación.

\- Mh – expreso Rin mientras masticaba con delicadeza bajo su capucha – es muy buena pero… prefiero las de Konoha.

\- Yo también aunque estas tampoco pierden su encanto – espeto el criminal mientras en un rápido movimiento introducía los dangos bajo su máscara; se había ocultado al mirar hacia el costado donde la chica no llegaba el rango de visión. Ella suspiro, una verdadera decepción. Se moría por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que escondía bajo esa mascara naranja. Podía tener un rostro totalmente quemado o deshecho y por eso lo escondía. Tal vez solo era feo y tenia vergüenza. Tantas opciones y ninguna respuesta clara.

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado de comer siguieron su camino por el sendero de piedras que los llevaría hasta las gloriosas puertas de Konoha. A decir verdad, Tobi tenía que admitir que jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con nadie. Se había comportado como de verdad era, no con esa estúpida faceta de idiota. Solo se había dejado llevar y con aquella chica había relucida la personalidad que lo caracterizaba cuando era un pequeñajo, aquella que tenía muy arraigada en su alma.

Por su parte Rin, quien andaba dos pasos a la izquierda de Tobi, sentía mecer ligeramente la capucha que traía puesta, estaba demás decir que tenía miedo de que esta volara y dejara al descubierto su blanquecina piel y por ende los rasgos más distintivos de su ovalado rostro. Por el momento había permanecido tranquila ante su presencia puesto que contaba con la seguridad de que él no podría reconocerla en un futuro… si es que llegara el momento de un enfrentamiento.

Al principio trato de mentirse a sí misma, pero al final no pudo hacerlo, si en algún momento ella tuviera que pelear contra él, al ser de una organización criminal. Era muy probable que ella se quedara atrás para evitar pelear contra él. ¡Por dios! Era el primer sujeto con el que había establecido una conexión después de volver del otro mundo; sin contar que era tan divertido, amigable, amable y hasta caballeroso. Siempre tenía la delicadeza de ayudarla cuando había obstáculos en el sendero.

Tomaba la mano que este le ofrecía para poder pasar encima de alguna roca o tronco en el camino. Incluso una vez, podría decirse que olvidando que ella era una ninja, la tomo de la cintura cuando estaba sentada sobre aquel tronco y la alzo para finalmente dejarla en el suelo.

Esos breves instantes que ella se mantuvo en el aire, tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros anchos de Tobi; sobre sus palmas sintió el calor que emanaba incluso por encima de la capa que usaba. Pudo sentirlo, aquel muchacho estaba tenso; casi con miedo, sintió fluir por su cuerpo aquel picor que no sintió hacia tantísimos años.

Cuando por fin pudo ser consciente que aquellas fuertes manos se instalaban en su dulce cintura para ayudarla a bajar, sintió su toque incluso aunque sus guantes le obstruyeran la total libertad, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla desde el inicio de sus pies hasta el último cabello que la cubría.

Contra su voluntad, su imaginación voló hasta terminar en los más insanos pensamientos.

Sus pies terminaron en el suelo muy pronto pero se mantuvo reacia a moverse mientras aquellas dulces descargas todavía recorrían su espalda y aquel aleteo de mariposa no solo sobrevolaba su estomago, sino se convertía en picor frio que entumeció los dedos de sus manos.

Su cuerpo reacciono solo ante la sorpresiva confianza que tomo el chico por ella.

Rin, se soltó finalmente y sonriendo temblorosamente le pidió seguir caminando para llegar lo antes posible. Tobi, con su voz chillona de siempre, sin notar nada fuera de lugar se acomodo a su lado para darle la razón.

Rin tuvo que admitir que no supo que paso durante esos instantes en que él la toco, es decir, jamás se había sentido así en todo su vida. Era como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe directo en el estomago y luego le hubieran hecho muchísimas cosquillas.

Era extraño, pero no desagradable.

Cuando dejo sus pensamientos atrás, Rin por fin pudo reconocer su alrededor, frente a ella, se alzaba imponente el gran árbol milenario. Aquel que decían tenía mas años que la misma Konoha; ese que la vio llorar más veces de las necesarias por Obito.

Ver sus ramas extenderse por el claro al que había llegado, le trajo recuerdos hermosos y tristes, las de veces que había comido en sus raíces las delicias de la esposa de su maestro, Kushina. Cuando Kakashi había caído dormido en su hombro después de consolarse a sí mismo por lo que había pasado con Obito. Cuando Minato tomando los hombros de ambos les prometió que los protegería con su propia vida de ahora en adelante y para siempre. Todo en presencia de aquel árbol milenario.

Sin desearlo sus pies corrieron lejos del árbol, hacia aquel lugar que una vez Obito le mostro y que ella jamás mostro. No pudo quitarse jamás de la mente la carita inocente del Uchiha cuando en medio de susurros le hacía prometer que jamás se lo contaría a Kakashi o incluso a Minato.

" _No quiero que piensen que soy algún tipo de afeminado por gustarme este lugar_ "

Obito la había semi arrastrado hacia una cueva escondida entre el bosque, no tan lejos del árbol milenario. La entrada a la cueva estaba como la recordaba, tenia crecimientos de hierba en el suelo y enredaderas en el techo que dificultaban su ingreso. Tomando su kunai se abrió un espacio que le permitiría mirar adentro.

Justo como Obito lo había hecho hacia tantos años. Con las mejillas sonrosadas le había mostrado su pequeño paraíso personal.

Era un lecho de flores azules, flores que tenían la total apariencia de lirios, pero eran de un azul eléctrico chillón que incluso resplandecía en la oscuridad de la cueva. Ante sus ojos se alzaban tranquilo, aquel lecho de flores que brillaban para ella. Entonces como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo volvió a tener 13 años y junto a ella estaba la carita brillante de Obito diciéndole que de ahora en adelante seria su secreto también.

Sería un secreto de los dos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba como una simple espectadora uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Obito la había tomado de la mano con la cara tan roja que parecía estar aguantando la respiración, y mientras la apretaba ligeramente le decía que ella era su mejor amiga y que la protegería de todo y todos.

" _Te prometo que te protegeré Rin… porque tu…"_

Con sorpresa sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro, era Tobi quien acompañaba su vista, disfrutando de la belleza del lecho de flores azules, junto a ella.

\- Es hermoso – aquel tono ronco que había utilizado le recordaba muchísimo a Obito, era como escucharlo otra vez pero más maduro, mas adulto.

Tuvo que regañarse a sí misma por dejar que sus fantasías la atraparan de nuevo y esta vez compararan la voz de su querido Obito con la de aquel criminal.

Con parsimonia se levanto de donde estaba y siguió su camino evitando que Tobi viera el mar de lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas. Disimuladamente envió su mano hacia su rostro para limpiarse. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso andar con aquel criminal y sentirse a gusto como para que ahora la viera vulnerable. ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de ninja era?

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta volver al sendero del que se habían desviado para observar el árbol milenario. El viento soplo tan fuerte que Rin tuvo que agarrar la capucha para que no volara de su rostro mientras Tobi la observaba disimuladamente.

Obito sabía que ya era hora de separarse, estaban demasiado cerca de Konoha y no podía arriesgarse de esa manera para acompañarla. Se detuvo cuando pasaron el primer árbol que tenía dos kunais incrustados, esa era la señal que la aldea daba para demostrar que cualquier persona que pasara esa señal estaba obligada a seguir la ley de Konoha.

Se detuvo y la miro, ella volteo entendiendo que le iba a decir.

\- No te puedo acompañar mas, aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

.

.

.

.

N/A: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Por fin logre terminar el capitulo, uff, me costó un poco seguir la ilación después de la ultima vez donde lo deje pero logre engancharme y seguir. Solo quiero decir que adoro la pareja que hacen Obito y Rin.

Si alguien se pregunta cuando vera a Kakashi pido paciencia, sucederá en el capítulo 6, hasta entonces se quedaran con las ganas 7w7

En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews dados hasta el momento.

 **vane18porras** Gracias por tu review 3 aca esta la continuación, espero verte más seguido 3

 **Nohara-Cirene** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, he de aclarar que también amo el team Minato, si bien no soy mucho de KakaRin, adoro la relacion de amistad que tienen. Sin embargo, soy una fan obsesiva del ObiRin, si bien en fanfiction no hay muchas historias de ellos, me sentí casi en la obligación de aportar un poco de esta pareja que me encanta. Prosigo; gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasarte y dejar un comentario ¡espero volver a leerte!

Sin más que decir, gracias queridos lectores3


	4. Konoha

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 4: Konoha_

 _Los senderos más insospechados atraían con su curiosidad la mayor cantidad de miradas, a pesar de que todos sabíamos que si cruzábamos, nunca más veríamos nuevamente el sol._

 _._

El camino de grava se hizo cada vez más y mas largo mediante veía que su caminata pasaba las horas que ella pensó demorar; estaba cansada y a la vez nerviosa, para que lo iba a negar. Sus manos temblaban incontrolables, y sus pies, pesados por las emociones que la dominaban, se negaban a avanzar otro tramo más. Rin se enrollo a sí misma en un abrazo cuando se dio cuenta que no solo sus manos y pies se sentían hinchados y temblorosos por los nervios. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba por la emoción, sus manos apretaron sus brazos respectivamente mientras respiraban una y otra vez para calmarse a sí misma.

Rin tenía la mala manía de que; antes de que sucediera algo importante, ya sea una misión o algo parecido, a ella siempre le recorría la adrenalina correspondiente por todo su cuerpo, lo cual causaba que esta tuviera un irrefrenable temblor por cada uno de sus miembros. Sus pies se ponían pesados, sus manos sudaban y tiritaban, su cadera hacia un tic ligero hacia la izquierda y su cuello la obligaba a moverse temblorosa impidiéndose una correcta visión.

—¡Cálmate!

El hecho de saber que se encontraba regularmente cerca de Konoha, tan cerca de besar aquel suelo que una vez fue su hogar, y que de ahora en adelante seria el suyo otra vez hasta morir _nuevamente._ Pensar que tras las puertas de madera y acero del portón principal de Konoha estaba esa bella ciudad de amables personas, con la calidez clásica que te trae caminar por la avenida principal, los parques relucientes de roció en las mañanas, el joven Teuchi de Ichiraku Ramen que seguramente ya sería un hombre, la señora Nodoka que le vendía los mas deliciosos dangos y no olvidemos a la persona más importante que quería ver… Kakashi.

Aquel sujeto tan frio y distante, y a la vez tan amable y comprensivo. El ninja más capacitado que alguna vez Rin haya visto; cuando Rin se hallaba en sus brazos sabía que no tenía nada de que temer. Kakashi era su mejor amigo.

Sus temblores empezaron a menguar, agradeció internamente que sus pensamientos hayan tomado otro tipo de rumbo y evitar pensar que se sentía tan emocionada en volver… oh no… ahí iba de nuevo.

— _Me imagino que debes saber que significan aquellos dos kunais en el árbol de la derecha, es la bienvenida a los ninjas que regresan a su hogar y una advertencia para los forasteros_ — _Tobi dio un suspiro evitando en todo momento ver aquellas pálidas mejillas_ —, _por más que quisiera guiarte un poco más, me es imposible acercarme de esta manera. Así que… Rin… fue un placer pasar este tiempo contigo pero tengo que marcharme._

— _A lo mejor nos volvemos a encontrar_ — _suspiró Rin al notar que el enmascarado le empezaba a dar la espalda._

—… — _Tobi sabía que era imposible, sobre todo por el plan que él ya había tramado y necesitaba seguir para conseguir lo que deseaba_ — _no lo creo pero… me hubiera gustado muchísimo, adiós Rin._

La muchacha no supo que fue lo que causo que recordara aquella despedida, aquel momento en que el enmascarado tuvo que dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino sin voltear una sola vez para verla. Ni siquiera una vez.

Rin aun podía recordar con claridad como sus cabellos negros se ondeaban junto a su capa-túnica estampada que usaba, y en mitad del bosque finalmente se perdió; de eso, hace alrededor de una hora que había pasado.

Por el momento ella debía concentrarse en volver a su aldea; rio sin ganas, una aldea que no la recordaría de nada puesto que ahora mismo ella no era nadie. Solo un puñado de personas podría reconocerla, entre ellas su mejor amigo Kakashi. Suspiro. Esto iba a ser realmente difícil. No tenía idea de cómo él reaccionaria ante su presencia.

—Si lo conozco bien, cosa que a veces dudo, se sorprenderá ligeramente y luego empezará a interrogarme. Sí, creo que eso pasará.

Rin no pudo notar cuando de pronto alrededor de cuatro presencias se posicionaron justo frente a ella. La banda que los cuatro traían los declaraba como ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, eso no sorprendió a Rin, es decir, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a encontrárselos, solo que no pensó que sería tan pronto.

Sin mala intención, metió la mano en su mochila mientras veía como la kunoichi que aparentaba ser la mayor apuntaba un kunai en su dirección, la mujer traía el cabello negro totalmente suelto y unos ojos rojos raudos que Rin estaba segura haber visto en algún lugar.

—¿Quién eres? Debes saber que estas muy cerca de ingresar a nuestra aldea, y por lo que puedo ver no llevas puesta ninguna banda así que—

Kurenai no pudo seguir hablando cuando la encapuchada saco de su mochila una banda de Konoha que inmediatamente ato a su cuello, demostrándole sin mala intención o sorna que ella también era parte de su aldea. Kurenai volteo a ver a Kiba quien se mantenía alerta y en posición de ataque, por su parte Akamaru olía el ambiente con curiosidad, ladro una sola vez dándole a entender a los cuatro presentes que conocían muy bien al perro, que la muchacha no aparentaba una amenaza. Eso los relajó a todos, Akamaru era muy bueno para captar las intenciones de las personas, olía las mentiras a kilómetros.

—Disculpa —empezó Kurenai mientras guardaba su kunai en la bolsa de la espalda—, he de admitir que en estos momentos, como comprenderás, estamos algo hostiles con los forasteros. ¿Vienes de una misión?

—Sí, de hecho me dirijo para Konoha, ¿ustedes también van para allá, verdad?

—Si —asintió Kurenai mientras daba la vuelta seguida de sus ex alumnos, dado que ellos ahora eran chunnin Kurenai ya no era su maestra ni mentora. Ahora todos ellos eran compañeros.

—A lo mejor, podría regresar con ustedes…

—No creo que haya algún problema, dado que vamos al mismo lugar —sonrió la kunoichi de cabellos negros dándole una tierna mirada a la desconocida–.

Rin, por su parte, por fin pudo reconocer a la ninjas de ojos rojos como la sangre, era su compañera de academia Kurenai. Si bien Rin nunca había tenido un acercamiento muy directo con ella, podía recordarla por esos crudos ojos que asustaban a muchos de sus compañeros. No mentiría al decir que una vez Kurenai se sentó a su lado, un día que Obito no llego a clase como de costumbre. La ninja de cabellos negros le había pedido amablemente que le cediera el asiento puesto que el suyo se había ensuciado.

Rin volteo a ver el asiento usual de Kurenai y suspiro, Ibiki había volteado un vaso completo de jugo sobre la carpeta y asiento, y hasta que llegara alguien de limpieza para ordenar ese desastre ella no podría sentarse ahí. Sin dudarlo, Rin se lo cedió, quitando las cosas que había puesto ahí para guardárselo a Obito.

Rin, no había querido en realidad pero tuvo mucha curiosidad, así que justo cuando le dijo que si ante la petición de la muchacha, la miro directamente a los ojos. Eran tan profundos, tan oscuros y tan… solitarios. En ellos vio sangre, sangre manchada por los de los muertos. Se quedo quieta ante ella mientras Kurenai le clavaba la mirada como mil agujas.

Fue solo 10 segundos pero Rin tuvo pesadillas con esos ojos por alrededor de una semana, y por supuesto evitaba mirarla a la cara en cualquier momento en que estuviera con ella. Solo había una persona que pasaba todo el tiempo con la kunoichi de ojos color sangre, y ese era su compañero Asuma.

—…a lo mejor ya salió del hospital, es decir nosotros nos fuimos hace tres días y si bien aún seguía en cama, a lo mejor él se fortaleció y le dieron de alta.

—Un ataque de un miembro de Akatsuki no es fácil de repeler, y mucho menos un ataque de _ese sujeto._ Ya te lo había explicado Kiba, su genjutsu fue capaz de rechazar el mío. Esta en un nivel totalmente diferente a un jounnin, por eso es considerado un criminal rango SS —explico Kurenai lentamente mientras se mordía la yema de su dedo gordo. Itachi Uchiha era un hueso duro de roer, pelear con él sin tener consecuencias en el proceso era simplemente impensable. Kakashi era la viva prueba de eso–.

Hinata no opino mientras volteaba ligeramente la cabeza a ver a la desconocida junto a ella. Su capucha no dejaba entrever absolutamente nada de ella, era como si la escondiera del mundo pero a la vez les decía que ella era alguien en quien de verdad fiarse. Lo cual era totalmente ilógico puesto que ella se estaba escondiendo con la capucha puesta.

Aun así Hinata sentía la irrefrenable sensación de que estando con esa desconocida estaba segura. La pregunta era… ¿Por qué…?

Rin sabía que hasta el momento todos se fiaban de ella puesto que la capa tal y como el dios lo había mencionado, hacia que los demás confiaran en ella ciegamente. Así nadie pediría que se quitara la capucha y mostrara su identidad puesto que ya confiaban. Esperaba que dicho trapo siguiera con su función hasta llegar a la Hokage, no quería ningún inconveniente por el momento.

Y mucho menos uno que involucre algún tipo de interrogatorio hacia ella y su… extraña reaparición.

—No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí —empezó Hinata mostrando su más sincera sonrisa.

—Soy una chunnin, subí de rango durante los últimos exámenes.

Eso desconcertó a Hinata.

—No recuerdo haberte visto en el último examen… yo participe en ese, fue organizado por mi compañero Shikamaru. Al final, estuvimos todos los participantes en la oficina del Hokage y… recuerdo que todos mis compañeros pasaron pero tú… tú no estabas ahí.

 _¡Santa mierda! ¡Debió haber dicho que era una jounnin!_

—Lo lamento, tal vez no lo parezca pero tengo la edad de aquella jounnin de cabellos negros. Llevo en mi misión muchos años, tantos que perdí la cuenta de ellos. Por lo que mi examen para subir a chunnin, a mi me parece como si hubiera sido solo ayer.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura comprendiéndola y para alegría de Rin no objeto nada de lo que le dijo. ¡ _Se había salvado_!

Ninguno de ellos se detuvo hasta llegar ante la fortaleza que era Konoha, sus portones eran tan grandes e imponentes que demostraban así de que estaban hechos los ninjas pertenecientes a sus tropas. Fuerza y fiereza.

Por su parte, los civiles corrían entre las calles, los niños jugaban con espadas de madera y las niñas se desvivían ante los ventanales admirando la muñeca de moda. Los adultos corrían las avenidas con carretas en las espaldas y muchas mujeres ofrecían a los mercaderes algo que tomar. El viento levantaba las telas que muchos vendedores usaban para cubrirse del sol, el cual azotaba con fuerza, calentando todo a su paso.

Rin admiro desde fuera, todo el jolgorio que presentaba su hogar.

Su querida Konoha.

Al pasar el portón, Kotetsu les dio una ojeada pero al notar a Kurenai entre dichos ninjas que ingresaban, sonrió tranquilo y volvió a tratar de dormir.

Rin estaba dentro…

Rin había llegado a Konoha.

.

Llegar a la torre del Hokage no había sido especialmente difícil después de todo, el equipo de Kurenai se iba para la misma dirección, así que inconscientemente ellos le estaban mostrando el camino, ignorantes de que Rin ya casi lo había olvidado.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tomo tu misión? –comenzó Kurenai, quien caminaba al lado de Rin, delante de ella, conversando muy amenamente iban Kiba y Hinata, Shino intentaba incorporarse pero fracasaba miserablemente–, Hinata me comento que le dijiste que llevabas muchos años en ella. ¿Cuántos fueron?

–Alrededor de doce años, actualmente tengo veintiocho.

Kurenai se sorprendió, esa también era su edad.

–Increíble, te tomo muchísimo tiempo.

–Sí. Incluso estuve a punto de olvidar como volver a mi aldea.

Kurenai rio ligeramente ante el comentario de la encapuchada– ¿Es esa la razón por la cual pediste acompañarnos? –espeto con una mirada de complicidad.

La capucha no pudo esconder el sonrojo que se instalo en las mejillas de Rin. Lo cual causo una carcajada mayor en Kurenai, la había atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Mientras subían las escaleras se pregunto cómo sería la nueva Hokage de dicha aldea, sabía que era mujer puesto que su rostro había sido tallado en piedra en las montañas. Tal vez era una mujer dulce y amable, alguien fuerte y leal a los suyos, capaz de matar por proteger a los que quería. O tal vez era una mujer altanera a la que le gustara apostar…

Rio internamente, definitivamente era la primera opción, nadie aceptaría a una vividora como Hokage.

–Adelante –sin notarlo, el equipo de Kurenai y Rin ya habían llegado justo frente a la puerta que conectaba a la oficina de la líder de Konoha. Esta fue abierta por Shino quien iba delante de todos, seguidamente por Hinata, Kiba y Kurenai en ese orden.

Antes de terminar de pasar, la pelinegra jounnin le dio una mirada de extrañeza, Rin parecía reacia a ingresar. Con delicadeza poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro pequeño de la encapuchada.

–¿No vas a pasar?

Rin se mordió los labios.

–No. Den su informe, cuando salgan yo entro, me parece que demorare un poco más que ustedes.

Kurenai asintió en comprensión y cerró la puerta tras de ella dejándola afuera.

Rin se dejo caer por la pared mientras trataba en vano de ordenar todas sus ideas. ¿Qué era lo que se supone que le diría a la Hokage en cuanto la viera?

Que había resucitado por obra de un dios que nadie podría darle credibilidad de existir. Que le había dado una banda de Konoha para pasar sin ser descubierto y no era una ladrona. O que Obito estaba a punto de empezar una maldita guerra por ella.

¡Maldita sea! Si ella decía eso ultimo, Obito sería condenado a morir en vez de dejarlo regresar, definitivamente tenía que guardarse muchísimos detalles en cuanto ingresara por esa puerta. Con rapidez y con mucho nerviosismo busco entre sus cosas algo en donde escribir sus ideas, desesperada por encontrar algo donde anotar sin perder la ilación de sus pensamientos e ideas.

No había nada. ¡Doble maldita sea!

A este paso tendría que improvisar, y eso era lo que menos quería.

 _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos con las manos en la cabeza, ordenando todo lo que diría en su cabeza, reservando y clasificando las cosas que definitivamente no podría contar y encontrando la excusa perfecta o _mentira_ que la salvaría de que la tacharan de traidora, espía o hasta de loca.

La puerta se abrió cuando Rin por fin pudo ponerse de pie; sus piernas se habían entumecido.

Kurenai salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en toda la cara.

–Es tu turno.

Cuando el último del grupo de Kurenai salió por esa puerta, ella ingreso y cerró tras su espalda.

–Buen día, Hokage sama. Probablemente no me conozca pero tengo algo muy importante que contarle. Algo que cambiara nuestro mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: WAAAA¡! Finalmente acabo el siguiente capítulo, wao, normalmente no logro actualizar tanto una historia, tal vez para ustedes me demoro pero a comparación de otras historias, esta es la que se actualiza más rápido… me pregunto por que será. En fin, gracias por seguir aquí 3 nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo uwu_


	5. Conversación

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 5: Conversación_

 _Yo jure en tu tumba encontrar la manera de llevarte al más allá, para evitar que tu espíritu vagara en la oscuridad. Un día tu espectro dejo de aparecerse frente a mí… y me pregunte, si fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa o nuevamente la quebrante._

 _._

Tsunade no había tenido un buen día especialmente, no había recibido informe de Yamato ese día y no estaba segura si su escuadrón aun estaba intacto o aquel despistado rubio ya había sucumbido ante la energía del Kyuubi, cual fuera el resultado agradecía tener a Yamato para evitar un desastre mayor. La Hokage estaba segura no poder soportar que Naruto muriera en manos del enemigo.

Ella no soportaría ver morir _nuevamente_ al portador de sus esperanzas y anhelos. Por eso ella juro y perjuro tras la muerte de Dan que nunca mas volvería a ofrecer su corazón de una manera tan fresca y libertina, prefería apostar todo su dinero que su vida. Esa no la podría recuperar con el paso del tiempo. Mucho menos a Dan o a Nawaki.

—¿Cambiar nuestro mundo, dices? —la muchacha había entrado en su oficina tras la salida de Kurenai con su equipo. De hecho la Hokage le había cuestionado a la pelinegra quien era el personaje tras su puerta, ese que no había querido ingresar. La de duros ojos rojos le había mencionado que era una ninja esperando dar su informe como cualquiera, pero Tsunade estaba segura haber descubierto una imperceptible sonrisa en aquella jounnin.

—Así es. Me refiero a que se acerca una amenaza que no será capaz de contener por si sola. Una guerra, a eso es lo que me refiero.

—¿Una guerra?

La sola mención de la palabra hizo que Shizune a su costado izquierdo inhalara con fuerza mientras apretaba con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria a Tonton. Tsunade solo se tomo la molestia de cruzar sus dedos frente a su nariz en una pose de pura concentración. Estaba algo confundida, de eso estaba segura, si lo que aquella muchacha desconocida y encima encapuchada decía era cierto.

¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía en primer lugar?

—Discúlpeme, me he atrevido a decir todo eso sin presentarme —la desconocida corrió su capucha dejando a la vista unos preciosos ojos achocolatados frente a la Hokage, quien no perdió el tiempo y guardo a fuego en su memoria aquella apariencia de la muchacha.

Tenía el cabello castaño, ligeramente corto, puesto que no pasaba de sus hombros, tenía la frente expuesta puesto que no había ningún cerquillo escondiéndola. Pestañas alargadas y nariz pequeña. Ojos voraces y bastante seguros de sí mismos.

Si. Tsunade ahora tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Mi nombre es Rin Nohara, kunoichi de Konoha, rango chunnin, durante mis épocas de gennin estuve en el grupo seis liderado por Minato Namikaze, mis compañeros fueron Kakashi Hatake y Obito Uchiha.

 _Kakashi y Minato_ fueron los nombres que mas pegaron en su consciencia, repitiéndolos incontables veces antes de dignarse a contestar a la muchachita castaña.

—Me dices… que fuiste compañera de Kakashi y alumna de Minato… ¿es así?

—Es correcto.

—Si fuese así, ¿porque existe una tumba con tu nombre en esta aldea?

Lo recordaba perfectamente, los únicos compañeros de Kakashi cuando fue gennin estaban muchos metros bajo tierra. Ellos fueron la razón del porque Kakashi termino entrando a ANBU.

Rin se respingo, causando mayor curiosidad en la mujer de cabellos rubios.

—Mi compañero Kakashi creyó verme muerta ese fatídico día, pero no fue así —eso atrajo la atención de Tsunade mientras con parsimonia revisaba algunos cajones para ver el historial de aquella ninja que por muchos años se considero muerta.

Ahí estaba, carpeta de Rin Nohara.

—Un sujeto del país de la Rocas me encontró y me cuido —estaba mintiendo y bastante descaradamente—, se tomo la molestia de salvar mi vida, me dijo que la primera vez que desperté fue luego de tres días de haberme despertado, de ahí me despertaba cada cierta cantidad de días, por alrededor de dos meses. Al parecer la herida era bastante grave. Era un agujero en mi pecho, cerca de la zona del corazón.

Tsunade pudo corroborar eso, en el informe general sobre aquella muchacha decía muy claramente que había muerto de un golpe que le había creado un agujero, justo en el corazón.

—Sin embargo, los informes indican que tu cuerpo fue hallado _supuestamente._ Se te dio santa sepultura como a todos los demás fallecidos ese día.

—No era yo. Definitivamente.

 _Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira._

—Como le digo, aquel señor cuido de mi todo ese tiempo, luego de los dos meses desperté definitivamente pero no recordaba nada de mí, ni siquiera mi nombre. El hombre menciono que no sabía nada de mí, y yo no pude agregar nada a su conocimiento.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué cómo se llamaba ese hombre?

Rin se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

—Takeshi.

La castaña pudo observar desde su posición como la Hokage le hacia un ademan a su consejera para que apuntara lo dicho por ella. La mujer soltó al cerdo que cargaba y empezó a escribir con rapidez en una tabla de madera que cargaba varias hojas.

—Continúa con tu relato.

—Sí. Durante doce años ayude a Takeshi en los terrenos de vegetación que pertenecían a su familia. El vivía solo y era muy anciano como para hacerlo por su cuenta.

—¿Sabes su edad?

—Alrededor de 54 años, Hokage sama.

Rin sabía que toda la información estaba siendo apuntada para usarla después en su contra cuando tuviera que corroborar su propia historia, de hecho, sospechaba que la rubia no le creía ni uno solo de los sonidos que salían de su boca.

A lo mejor, la túnica acababa de perder su efecto. Solo era temporal, quien sabe.

—Aproximadamente hace un año empecé a recuperar parte de mis recuerdos. Iban fragmentados por lo que no los pude recuperar todos de una sola vez. Tarde un año completo en recuperarlos todos. Al saberlo, le dije a Takeshi que tenía que volver, él no se opuso, y estoy viajando desde hace dos semanas para llegar hasta aquí. Por suerte encontré a Kurenai, ella fue mi compañera en la academia así que me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí.

—Comprendo —Tsunade hizo a un lado un mechón que acababa de tapar su vista mientras le daba una mirada socarrona—. Me estás diciendo que jamás moriste, que aquel cadáver en esa tumba que dice tu nombre no es Rin Nohara, y que además por alguna razón sabes que abra una guerra que Konoha no podrá manejar.

Rin se mordió los labios, malditos detalles, ahora como metería la historia de cómo se entero de que habría una guerra y quien la causaría, eso le pasaba por mentir tan miserablemente.

—Así es, Hokage sama.

—Explícame como sabes que abra una guerra que involucre el país del fuego.

—De hecho —Rin callo al notar que su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía cómo llegaría al punto de cómo se había enterado de algo tan importante y lograr que le creyeran— yo…

—Habla, _Rin._

—Fue antes de perder mis recuerdos, hace doce años— soltó Rin sin pensar, tenía una idea, solo esperaba que saliera bien—, cuando fui herida de muerte sentí alguien llorar sobre mi cuerpo, al principio pensé que era Kakashi pero en realidad había sido Obito.

Shizune había dejado de escribir para mirarla con desconcierto… ¿de verdad acababa de mencionar a su otro compañero?, quien también supuestamente estaba muerto.

Tsunade soltó una carcajada sarcástica al ver el rumbo al que la señorita desconocida iba.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Ahora resulta que tu compañero Obito Uchiha quien… —Tsunade se detuvo para confirmar la información en los informes del grupo de gennin, notando que efectivamente Obito había muerto aplastado por algunos escombros—… había muerto incluso antes que tu, estaba vivo en ese entonces… me estas tomando el pelo.

—No señora, todo lo contrario, yo tamb-

—¡Y un cuerno! —con furia, Tsunade dio un golpe envuelto en chacra hacia su escritorio logrando de esta manera que se partiera, no solamente en dos, sino en varios fragmentos de madera— ¡Tu solo eres una espía, tomando el nombre de un ninja muerto! ¡Shizune!

—Si, Hokage sama.

—Llévate a esta mujer de mi vista, no seguiré escuchando esta sarta de mentiras y menos cuando espero un pergamino importante de Yamato —sin poderlo evitar, Tsunade mordió su dedo pulgar en un gesto de genuina preocupación. Pensando en aquel personaje de puntiagudos cabellos amarillos.

—¡Obito está vivo! —gritó antes de que Shizune la alcanzara, de hecho se corrió de ella, pero dentro de la oficina—, está siendo manipulado por alguien, lo está haciendo por mí, él también creyó que estaba muerta, como todos ustedes.

Shizune trato de atraparla nuevamente pero Rin salto y se sostuvo con chacra de la pared, quedando de reversa.

—¡Si no lo detenemos ahora, el causara una guerra sin poderlo evitar! ¡Sé que seré capaz de acabar con sus planes, lo traeré de regreso, a esta aldea, donde pertenece!

—¡Si lo que dices es cierto, quiere decir que solo quieres traer a un traidor a esta aldea!

Tsunade se unió a la persecución con Shizune buscando una manera de hacerla bajar del techo. Aunque cada vez que intentaban saltar para agarrarla o aferrarse con chacra como ella, se corría hasta el otro extremo de la oficina y seguía hablando.

—Obito Uchiha no es ningún traidor, el murió con honor, como seguramente lo puede leer en su informe, él nos salvo y pensando que moriría le dio su ojo a Kakashi. ¡El busca venganza porque cree que estoy muerta y porque alguien lo manipula para que siga creyendo eso! ¡Estoy más que segura!

—¿Cómo sabes que causara una guerra, y encima por ti? ¿No estás siendo algo arrogante? —se digno a gritarle Shizune en un último intento de atrapar al menos algunos cabellos de la castaña, pero ella se agacho y siguió corriendo por el techo hasta caer detrás del escritorio de Tsunade.

—¡Lo escuche antes de caer desmayada! Un sujeto lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y le decía que era hora de empezar a planear una venganza por lo que me hicieron, era una voz oscura y escalofriante —esto era cierto, si bien Rin no lo pudo escuchar de verdad porque en ese momento estaba bien muerta. Logro verlo tras el reflejo de la _Laguna de la Verdad_ —, Obito se negó en un principio, quería darme sepultura, pero aquel hombre le dijo que no era necesario porque los de Konoha lo harían y que era mejor irse antes de que lo atraparan.

Los ojos de Rin se empañaron antes de gritar una última vez y caer al suelo desganada.

— _¡Te lo prometo, Rin! ¡Te vengare aunque sea lo último que haga!_ —soltó Rin mientras sus ojos dejaban largar una serie de lagrimas que parecían no querer detenerse—, eso fue lo último que me susurro antes de alejarse.

Tsunade y Shizune, se destensaron al verla llorar a lágrima viva tras el escritorio de la Hokage. Se la veía tan menuda y pequeña, pero sobre todo, se la veía sincera.

—Estoy segura de que si me ve, y sabe que no estoy muerta, cesara de hacer lo que haga, lo hare comprender que es un malentendido, que todo cambiara. ¡Lo sé! Solo, denme la oportunidad de poder traerlo de vuelta…

Tsunade tragó.

—Por favor.

Shizune se dio cuenta que sería incapaz de hacer daño a esa muchacha, mucho menos atraparla y encerrarla en una celda. Aquel temor que mostraba por su compañero era verdadero, era miedo a perderlo, ella comprendía ese miedo. Por supuesto, la sinceridad en los ojos castaños de Rin le hizo preguntarse, nuevamente, si en verdad todo era una mentira. A lo mejor si era verdad por más increíble que sonara.

Tsunade se quedo muy quieta mientras veía como Rin se levantaba del suelo, los ojos de la castaña estaban inflamados por las lágrimas y parecía que se pondrían mucho peor por la forma agresiva en que ella se restregaba con la punta de su capa. Sin embargo no la detuvo y espero lo que sea que dijera a continuación.

—Quiero verlo. No solamente me refiero a Obito, quien es a quien quiero salvar principalmente pero… también deseo ver a mi otro compañero… Kakashi.

Tsunade observo la preocupación en los ojos de Rin como una chispa interminable que no se apagaría hasta que muriera. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados le dejaban en claro que no quería estar ahí, quería salir y empezar su misión. Sus ojos ya no lloraban pero estaban empañados; y su cuerpo, tenso por la futura respuesta que se le daría, evitaba cualquier movimiento amenazante o extraño.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Esperaba que Shizune la regañara por intentar confiar en una total desconocida pero la muchacha de cabellos negros no parecía oponerse a su decisión. Sonrió, al parecer Rin no solo la había cautivado a ella sino a su dura consejera.

—Eso es más que seguro, Hokage sama. Soy ninja de esta aldea desde que me pusieron esta banda —con mucho cariño, Rin paso sus dedos sobre la banda que colgaba en su cuello—, protegeré a esta aldea y a sus habitantes con mi vida como siempre lo he hecho. Este es mi hogar.

—Entonces, Rin —Tsunade sonrió ligeramente antes de sentarse en su escritorio mientras Shizune tomaba nuevamente a Tonton entre sus brazos y se posicionaba justo al lado de la líder de la aldea, dándole una mirada de ternura—, déjame darte la bienvenida a Konoha. Bienvenida a tu hogar.

Los ojos de Rin se empañaron nuevamente sin poderlo evitar.

—¡Si!

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Es realmente increíble que a este punto no se me haya hecho pesado el seguir escribiendo, todo lo contrario, lo hago con muchas más ganas con la anterior, estoy esperanzada en serio, me parece que será el primer long fic que acabe sin mayores inconvenientes ¡! Agradezco de corazón a quienes aun siguen aquí, esperemos a ver cómo se desarrolla todo, ja neee_


	6. Kakashi

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 6: Kakashi._

 _Fui tu mejor amigo y confidente, se de ti más de lo que tú sabes sobre ti misma. Sabía que amarte me llevaría al sufrimiento pero no lo evite y caí. Me caí y morí. Nunca más te volví a ver._

 _._

—Hokage sama acepto la misión en su totalidad.

—Partirás sola, te irás mañana por la mañana; buscaré alguien que pueda acompañarte y que sea rastreador para ayudarte en tu investigación. No te prometo nada porque en estos momentos necesitamos todos los jounnin que podamos en la aldea. Así que puede incluso que no te lo consiga. No te esperances.

—Está bien Hokage sama —sonrió Rin con algo de nerviosidad; realmente se moría por preguntar dónde estaba Kakashi desde hace mas de una hora pero entre la conversación por los detalles de la misión que estaban haciendo tan apuradamente, no había tenido la oportunidad.

—Supongo que eso es todo, puedes retirarte Rin.

—Hokage sama, una última cosa —levantó la mano ligeramente la de cabellos castaños mientras Tsunade la miraba curiosa—, me preguntaba si podría ver a Kakashi, es decir… si pudiera saber dónde está.

—Oh —exclamó Shizune al recordar donde estaba el peliblanco desde hace algún tiempo—, ahora mismo se encuentra en el hospital, está en la zona de recuperación y tratamiento. Puedes ir a visitarlo sin ningún problema.

—Si en recepción preguntan por tu nombre, solo dile que eres… Kanna Hataru —concluyó Tsunade revisando algunos informes, entre ellos el de la susodicha Kanna—, así no hará tantas preguntas y te dejaran pasar, es una anbu. Cuando se es anbu no hacen preguntas, ah, y anda con la capucha puesta cuando salgas.

—Si…

Rin salió del despacho algo confusa y por qué no agregar… muy nerviosa.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía el rostro de su compañero Kakashi, lo recordaba con la cara inocente y algo seria de un niño que aun no cumplía su mayoría de edad.

Se detuvo entre las escaleras de la torre del Hokage, pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir a ver a su compañero… es decir, el pobre a lo mejor le daba algún infarto al verla. Definitivamente a él no le podía ocultar la verdad. La Hokage era algo muy distinto, pero Kakashi… ese peliblanco que alguna vez amó con toda su alma, se merecía saber la verdad.

.

Frente a ella se alzaba la entrada principal del hospital de Konoha, los ventanales eran muchísimo más grandes de lo que ella recordaba. Sin contar la pulcridad y la limpieza; recordó con algo de tristeza que el hospital por aquellas épocas en que era una niña siempre iba desbaratada, sucia, polvorienta y con muchísima gente rondando por todas partes.

Un flash hizo eco en su cabeza, recordando esas camillas llenas de sangre y gente muerta. Ella llorando al no poder salvar a alguno de sus pacientes. Preguntándole a aquellas paredes blancas polvorientas que había hecho mal.

—Buenos días, vengo a ver a Kakashi Hatake, ¿en qué habitación se encuentra?

Para la suerte de Rin, la enfermera no hizo muchas preguntas y simplemente le dijo donde quedaba. Rin solo agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras sostenía la punta de su capucha y avanzaba por los pasillos.

Su nerviosismo aumentaba ante cada paso que daba. Cada vez más cerca… trato de ordenar todas las cosas que le habían pasado hasta el momento para podérselo contar a Kakashi sin tartamudear en el proceso. _Pum,_ inconscientemente llevó una mano al corazón; estaba acelerado, bombeando sangre a todas partes, gritándole de que no estaba lista pero se moría por empezar.

—Cálmate, Rin.

Si no se detenía, tendría otro de esos ataques o tics que le daban. Ya sentía venir el golpe de adrenalina… si así se sentía por ver a Kakashi no se imaginaba como seria con su querido Obito.

Había llegado.

Frente a ella, por fin estaba la habitación de Hatake Kakashi, tan blanca como el resto del edificio. Con una rendija para una pequeña ventana. Tras ella solo pudo observar una cortina blanca y una camilla donde estaban unos pies escondidos entre las sabanas.

Su corazón bombeo nuevamente.

—¡Ya! Cálmate, Rin, no puedes estar así frente a Kakashi —trató de calmarse a sí misma de manera muy inútil, porque no funcionó en lo absoluto—.

Suspiró.

Solo le quedaba rogarles a los dioses que su corazón no explotara al ver aquel ojo negro.

Su mano temblorosa, reacia a dejar de picotear sus nerviosos músculos, tomo la manija de la puerta; trago saliva, era el momento.

Rin abrió la puerta mientras Kakashi decidía que era el momento de parar de leer la tercera entrega del libro Isha Isha. El peliblanco, que no contaba tener una visita a esas horas, de hecho no pensaba tener una en todo el día; se volteo algo confuso hacia la puerta, la cual no podía observar como quería por la cortina frente a él.

Unos pasos débiles le indicaron que la persona que se acercaba estaba algo nerviosa, el aura que emanaba le traía mucha nostalgia; de hecho esa misma persona se paro justo al lado de la cortina. Hubo un gesto que a Kakashi no le paso desapercibido, fue el suspiro de valor que se hecho la encapuchada.

—Hola, Kakashi.

—Hm, hola, señorita encapuchada. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Vale, así no esperaba Rin un reencuentro.

La gracia del momento la hizo relajarse un poco. Rin decidió jugar un poco y se sentó con mucha confianza en la cama del enfermo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Kakashi pudo notar muy bien. El peliblanco no podía ver sus ojos por la dichosa capucha, pero sus cremosas mejillas y aquella dulce boca sonrosada sí que podía.

—Nada, solo quería pasarme por aquí a visitar a los enfermos. Soy ninja médica, ¿sabes?

—¿Si?

—Sí, nunca esta demás checar a los enfermos y hacer unas cuantas prácticas con ellos. Ya sabes, un bisturí por aquí, un corte de canal de chacra por acá.

Kakashi que hasta el momento tenía su libro de Isha Isha en la mano, se tomo la molestia de dejarlo en la mesilla de su costado, mirando a la desconocida con algo de gracia— ¿vienes a tomarte un minuto de tu tiempo hasta mi habitación para diseccionarme? Me siento halagado.

—Sí que deberías— rió ella de una manera melodiosa mientras Kakashi alzaba la ceja— de hecho…

La desconocida tomo las solapas de su capucha y las hizo hacia atrás mientras Kakashi la observaba inaudito.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto curarte unas cuantas veces más. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

—No puede ser…

El peliblanco la observaba con los ojos enteramente abiertos, incapaces de procesar la información; aquellos ojos marrones resplandecientes, aquella sonrisa capaz de esperanza, las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello castaño en tan característico peinado de cerquillo alto…

Era ella, Rin.

O se había vuelto loco para ver espejismos de ella en su habitación o estaba muerto.

—Soy yo, Kakashi —ella tomó su mano para demostrar que nada era una ilusión—, estoy aquí otra vez… ¿no me darás la bienvenida como Hokage sama?

—¿Hablaste con la Hoka…? Quiero decir… —Kakashi tomo su frente con su mano libre y cerró los ojos fuertemente, al volverlos a abrir volvió a encontrarse con la imagen de Rin, sentada en su cama de hospital, con la sonrisa más bella que alguna vez le haya visto y tomando su mano con mucho cariño.

—Se que crees que es imposible —la cara de tristeza de Rin lo decía todo—, sé lo que hay en tu cabeza y piensas que sigo bajo tierra, pero no es así. Kakashi… —Rin se tomo el atrevimiento de tomar su mejilla, trazando con algo de dolor como su piel estaba descuidada, más vieja que la de la época en que ella lo conocía. Era un adulto, un jounnin maestro con un equipo bajo su ala. Rin sufrió, por ese tiempo que no pudo estar con él. Por el tiempo que no pudo disfrutar siendo su amiga— te extrañe muchísimo.

Sin evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer y antes de que Rin pudiera ver los ojos humedecidos de Kakashi, este la atrajo a sus brazos. Envolvió su menudo cuerpo con la esperanza de que esto no fuera un sueño. De que al separarse, ella se esfumará con el viento y se volviera polvo ante sus ojos.

Que sus manos se empaparan de su sangre nuevamente. Como las pesadillas le hacían recordar inevitablemente.

—No te vayas.

—No me iré a ningún lado. Estoy aquí para ti.

Rin subió sus brazos hasta envolver el cuello del peliblanco y acarició su cabello con dulzura. Susurrándole en el oído cuanto lo había extrañado y cuanto le hizo falta; mientras el jounnin derramaba todas sus lágrimas, acumuladas tras el paso de los años, en el hombro de la chica quien no se quejo de los hombros temblorosos del peliblanco ni de la excesiva presión que usaba para abrazarla. Lo dejo desahogarse de sus penas mientras ella se amoldaba a su nostalgia.

El sol cayó y se dejo entrever de un color muy naranja. Pintando a su paso todas sus tierras antes de desaparecer.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Un poco.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Kakashi sin mucho esfuerzo pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de las rodillas de Rin y la alzo hasta acomodarla como una princesa sobre su regazo, sonrojándola en el proceso.

—Disculpa que este siendo algo atrevido… es solo que, siento que si dejo de tenerte cerca, simplemente desaparecerás.

Ella se resigno sin pelear y solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del jounnin.

—Ya te dije que no pienso irme a ningún lado.

—Aun no entiendo… como es que… es decir…

Rin suspiro antes de empezar su relato—En el otro mundo había un dios que me concedió la oportunidad de volver al mundo terrenal, me quito mis recuerdos, todos mis conocimientos sobre el futuro y mi vida ya creada en el mas allá. Me dejo mis recuerdos del pasado terrenales y alguna que otra visión general sobre el futuro pero nada concreto.

"Me otorgó esta capa, la cual hasta el momento me ha sido muy útil, me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones y una mochila con equipamiento básico para sobrevivir pero… obviamente todo esto no me lo entrego gratis. Tengo una misión que cumplir si deseo terminar mis días aquí con ustedes."

—¿Una misión?

—Así es, una misión que involucra el futuro ninja como lo conocemos y una vida que tu y yo conocemos muy bien.

—No te estoy siguiendo el paso, una de las personas que tú y yo conocemos ¿está en peligro?

—Sí y no.

Kakashi suspiro y cerró los ojos —vale, ahora si estas confundiéndome.

—Obito está vivo —soltó Rin sin más causando una verdadera impresión en Kakashi—.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Yo no jugaría con algo así, me conoces bien, Kakashi.

Sin poderlo evitar, Rin cerró los ojos obligándose a recordar donde estaba Obito, como era la máscara que usaba si es que la usaba; cuál era su siguiente plan. Pero por más que intentaba recordar, no podía y eso la frustraba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si —concluyo Rin con una sonrisa nostálgica—, Obito es parte de Akatsuki, para estas alturas ya debes saber quiénes son, una banda de criminales con el objetivo de atrapar los bijuus.

—Eso es seguro pero… ¿para que los necesitan?

—No puedo recordarlo, me encantaría decírtelo pero mis recuerdos de eso son confusos.

—Entonces…

—Obito está con ellos, es parte de la organización pero no solo eso. Él será el responsable por la cuarta guerra ninja.

—Rin… —Kakashi tomo la mejilla de la chica y la obligo a verlo a los ojos— ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Todo lo que me dices, que Obito está vivo, y que habrá una guerra por su culpa…

—Kakashi yo lo vi. Se lo que vi, él nunca murió cuando… —suspiro— un tipo de la organización se lo llevo y lo tiene controlado, no quiere dejarlo ver otro caminos y esta empecinado con la venganza.

—¿Venganza?

—Él nos vio Kakashi, esa vez cuando atravesaste mi… —de manera involuntaria Rin llevo la mano hacia la zona donde estaba su corazón causando en el peliblanco una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Oh, Dios.

Kakashi apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rin con algo de dolor, en definitiva si el Uchiha había visto eso; incluso Kakashi en su posición hubiera gritado por venganza.

—Tenemos que detenerlo. Sé que si hablo con él, se detendrá de cuál sea que sea su plan.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mas que segura.

La determinación en los ojos de la chica mantuvo en Kakashi una llama de esperanza.

—Entonces tendremos que detenerlo, confió en ti, Rin.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras los tonos rojizos de la tarde pintaban sus mejillas—seremos un equipo nuevamente y finalmente… —Rin cerró los ojos, recordando todas las veces que podía como es que Obito había ido hacia ella, desde niño, para saludarla o pedirle algo. Esa imagen, de Obito acercándose a ella, la tenia arraigada como fuego caliente en su memoria. Rezando a todos los días que suceda otra vez y muchas más en el futuro.

—Estas…

—¿Mh?

—¿Estas enamorada de Obito?

—En el más allá, hay un lago conocido como El Lago de la Verdad, te permite ver el pasado, presente o futuro de todas las cosas. Yo he visto todo, Kakashi, tu futuro y el de Obito y aunque en estos momentos no lo recuerde como debería, se que el de Obito no fue agradable y aunque… su camino no haya sido el correcto. La forma en que avanzaba, obligándose a sí mismo a continuar, nunca se rindió aunque no haya sido un objetivo digno de admirar. Su esfuerzo me atrajo, su forma de… de ser. Era Obito, el niño que siempre quise, Obito, el muchacho que lucho para regresar con nosotros, es Obito tras una capa negra…

—Rin…

—No lo sé, Kakashi. Solo sé que cuando me había dado cuenta, mi mejor amigo se había vuelto el objetivo de todos mis sueños y esperanzas. En él albergue todo mi corazón, mis rezos y mis bendiciones. Cuando empecé a notar calentura en las mejillas cuando lo veía es que me di cuenta de que ya no lo veía como mi mejor amigo. No sé cuando cambio mi forma de pensar de repente.

—Me alegra saber que correspondes sus sentimientos.

Ella se sonrojo inevitablemente—Aun no sabemos si sigue gustando de mi…

—¿Estas bromeando? Hará una guerra en venganza… por ti.

—Es porque fui su mejor amiga, llevo muerta muchos años, para este tiempo, solo debo ser un recuerdo bonito para él.

—Te recuerda, así es, como yo lo hago siempre. Pero él siempre te miraba de forma distinta. Puedo dar de fe de eso y un amor así no se olvida tan fácilmente. Él te amaba como… como Sakura quiere a Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, lo siento, son mis alumnos.

—¡¿Tienes alumnos?!

—Ni que fuera tan asombroso —sonrió Kakashi con parsimonia mientras Rin lo observaba insólita—.

— Pensé que serias anbu para siempre, aunque no me gustaba lo que hacías, pegaba muy bien contigo. Lo vi —señalo ella con su índice, su ojo, dando a entender que lo sabía por haberlo visto en el Lago de la Verdad—.

—Al tiempo me canse de eso, se volvió pesado además de que el Hokage quería que me retirara y también Maito Gai.

—¿Maito Gai? ¿Tu eterno rival?

—Pensé que él era el único que me llamaba así.

—Se me hacia gracioso cada vez que te llamaba así —sonrió Rin con nostalgia mientras se despegaba del pecho de Kakashi y se levantaba frente a la mirada consternada de Hatake—, no me mires así, tengo sed.

—¿Me pasas un vaso también, por favor?

—Seguro.

Mientras Rin le daba la espalda a Kakashi, este volteo la mirada hacia la ventana; una presencia conocida se acercaba y llegaría en pocos segundos. Se pregunto si ese personaje sería capaz de reconocer a Rin. A lo mejor sí, o lo mejor no.

—¿Qué tal, Kakashi?

—Buenas tardes, Jiraiya sama.

—¿Mh? —Rin volteó para encontrarse; totalmente descubierto y relajado, apoyado en la ventana, al maestro de su maestro. Jiraiya, el Sannin de los Sapos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el cabello blanco tan largo como ella lo recordaba. De hecho se veía exactamente igual.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—No me digas que no puedo visitarte sin ninguna excusa, muchacho.

—Yo no tengo problemas en realidad.

Jiraiya se fijo entonces en la menuda muchachita que traía consigo dos vasos llenos de agua en las manos.

—¿No me vas a presentar a esta hermosa jovencita?

—Sí, ella es Rin, una ninja de Konoha.

—¿Rin…?

Por un instante, la castaña pudo notar un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos del viejo Sannin, pero si efectivamente la había recordado, no lo dejo entrever.

—Es un placer conocerte, Rin.

—Igualmente, Jiraiya sama. Un honor también, estar frente a uno de los Sannin —le respondió Rin, acercándose lentamente a Kakashi y otorgándole el vaso con agua ante su mirada agradecida—.

Jiraiya rio con galantería—tonterías, muchacha.

—Jiraiya sama, a lo mejor es una pregunta algo tonta pero… ¿tendrá maquillaje morado? —Kakashi se atrevió a preguntar temiendo una negativa, pero para su total sorpresa, de entre sus ataviados ropajes coloridos, Jiraiya saco una pequeña concha de perla que le entregó con una sonrisa picara.

—No se para que lo necesitas pero aquí tienes.

—Gracias Jiraiya sama —de un movimiento extendió su mano hacia el Sannin y recibió el objeto, era una concha muy pequeña que albergaba en su interior un ungüento que calificaba como maquillaje de rostro—Toma, Rin.

—Oh, gracias.

Ella no se esperaba dicho detalle por parte de Kakashi, ni siquiera pensó que él recordaría los signos en sus mejillas. Con mucha paciencia se sentó en la cama de Kakashi mirando hacia la ventana que la reflejaba mientras se colocaba el maquillaje morado frente a ambos hombres.

—Son tus marcas de clan, eh.

—Algo así —le sonrió Rin al viejo Sannin sin detenerse en su labor—.

—Usa esto después de acabar —le soltó Jiraiya mientras le tiraba una especie de envase chiquito con una crema transparente que ella no pudo reconocer—, es una crema que fija el maquillaje. Algo así como un asegurador. Para evitar que las marcas se borren.

—Gracias, Jiraiya sama.

Su sonrisa se ancho mientras Jiraiya se echaba para atrás y seguía conversando con Kakashi sobre la misión de un tal Naruto que Rin recordaba haber escuchado antes pero no le llegaba a la cabeza con claridad. Aunque sabía que sería un personaje importante durante la guerra.

—Termine.

Para cuando Jiraiya volteó a ver a la chica una vez más, todo finalmente le quedo claro. Si es que había tenido dudas al respecto de ella quedaron automáticamente esfumadas. Era ella, la única alumna de Minato. La niña de sonrisa fácil, la médica.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Kakashi, este tenía un brillo en los ojos muy singular que hacía muchos años que Jiraiya no había visto en él.

—Te queda genial, Rin.

—Extrañaba verme así.

Jiraiya pensó entonces que era muy probable que ellos dos necesitarían hablar muchas… muchísimas horas para ponerse al día y que él estaba interrumpiendo su plática.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo que dejar un informe con Tsunade. Tengo que irme.

—¿Ya se va, Jiraiya sama?

Esa niña en serio era un amor cuando era pequeña y ahora de adulta, esa mirada achocolatada con genuina compasión y ganas de que se quede, lo hicieron llenarse de ternura.

Minato había enseñado a una excelente chica. Era una verdadera lástima que no haya podido disfrutar de los resultados de su enseñanza.

—Sí, pequeña Rin pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.

—¡Me encantaría! ¡Ah! Su maquillaje… muchas gracias por prestármelo.

El viejo Sannin rechazo la mano de Rin que le otorgaba la concha y el envase. Con un gesto muy dulce hizo la mano de Rin para atrás mientras le sonreía con genuina ternura.

—Quédatelos, son mis regalos por tu regreso a Konoha.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, que disfruten su charla. No mas no se queden hasta muy tarde, empieza a oscurecer. Hasta luego.

Sin más, Jiraiya salto de la ventana y desapareció entre los tejados. Kakashi solo soltó una pequeña risa mientras Rin se quedaba observando la ventana embelesada.

—Te reconoció.

—Definitivamente.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: que ondas, ya está el hermosísimo reencuentro TvT me puse emotiva al escribirlo. Disculpen algunaa fallas ortográfica, soy humana, suele pasar :,v el próximo capítulo saldrá en unas dos semanas supongo. No tengo la fecha clara, de todas formas gracias por pasarse._

 _Saben? Estaba pensando crear un fb para poder avisar sobre mis fics… me encantaría que pudiesen decirme que tal es la idea… de todas formas gracias por leer 3_

 _Dejen un review, dicen que si lo dejas alcanzaras la iluminación de Buda, nada cuesta ver si es cierto o no._


	7. Feria

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 7: Feria_

 _Sus cabellos blancos contrastaban con mis cabellos negros de una manera tan paradójica que cualquiera pensaría que éramos seres totalmente distintos, en realidad éramos hermanos. No de sangre sino de alma. El me salvo y yo lo salve._

 _._

—Esto es cada vez peor —no es que el bosque fuera desagrado completo de Rin, en lo absoluto, ella disfrutaba mucho encontrarse con la naturaleza, muchas veces agradecía haber nacido en la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas, por el simple hecho de verse rodeada por tanta cantidad de arboles. Sus pulmones se lo agradecían.

Sin embargo, el follaje era una cosa totalmente distinta sobre todo cuando pasaba por largos pastizales de campo abierto, ella sabía que estaba demás quejarse y que tenía que seguir avanzando pero simplemente le fastidiaba tener que pelear constantemente con _esa cosa verde larga_.

Y por si fuera poco, parecía de nunca acabar.

Con un suspiro, se volvió a abrir camino entre el follaje, consolándose a sí misma al ver como a lo lejos podía encontrar una aldea, bajando de la colina. Al llegar a un lugar con buena vista, se dio el tiempo de observar el lugar. Tenía bullicio por donde se le viera, las personas trasladaban carretas con cosas y montones de cajas entre la avenida principal. Y algunos otros montanas puestos junto al gran templo del lugar, ella suspiró al comprender. Habría una feria pronto.

—No soy una sensor así que me es difícil seguir a alguien por quien no tengo ninguna pista —susurró Rin considerando seriamente entrar a dicho pueblo para buscar información.

Al final terminó apoyando su aldea y aumento sus pasos hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar, muchas personas frente a ella corrían de un lado a otro, gritando "disculpa" o "permiso" sin detenerse un segundo. Rin siguió avanzando checando con ojo crítico a todas las personas en búsqueda de algún sospechoso o en su defecto a un Akatsuki. Podía acercarse a este diciendo que era espía de Tobi y que tenía que hablar con él. Era una buena excusa, se dijo.

Siguió andando por el lugar hasta que los cielos dejaron de teñirse de naranja para oscurecerse totalmente. La aldea no noto este hecho puesto que ya había empezado la feria. Pronto Rin se vio envuelto en un enorme lugar donde las personas, en yukata o ropas normales andaban a todos sitios para divertirse.

Ella estaba demasiado concretada en su labor como para preocuparse por eso. Necesitaba una fuente de información.

Se acerco a una tienda de dangos que estaba muy cerca de la calle principal y tenía sus puertas abiertas. Entro con parsimonia y después de pedir se sentó a esperar sus dangos.

—Disculpe…

—¿Si? —la anciana que estaba encargada de servir los dangos volteo un segundo para ver a la encapuchada.

—Lo que pasa es que soy extranjera… ¿a qué se debe la feria?

—¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que este pueblo cuenta con una deidad como protección. Es Kohru sama. Es nuestro dios de espacio tiempo y las vidas reencarnadas.

Rin pestañeo un segundo antes de pensar que eso era demasiado complejo, es decir, ¿un Dios encargado del espacio tiempo? ¿y que de paso se encargaba de las vidas reencarnadas? Ella no tenía nada que hacer negando a los dioses pero eso sobrepasaba sus límites, en serio. Podía recordar alguno que otro dios pero ese definitivamente nunca lo había escuchado.

Antes de molestarse por algo tan ridículo, decidió tomarlo con gracia.

—Entonces, ¿están dando su ofrenda con la feria?

—Así es.

—Ya veo.

—Señorita —suspiró la anciana mientras dejaba los dangos en la barra donde estaba sentada Rin—, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—Estoy buscando a alguien —Rin fingió una cara de sorpresa ante la anciana sin recordar que tenía la capucha y que no era necesario que se esforzara en que los demás confiaran en ella—. Usted podría ayudarme, ¿habrá visto a alguien con capa negra y nubes rojas?

—¿Capa negra y nubes rojas?

Rin asintió.

—De hecho… —la anciana miró hacia su techo como recordando bien—, creo haber visto a alguien así el día de hoy.

Rin boqueo, ¡no esperaba que fuera tan pronto!

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Sí, era un joven muy curioso y callado. Me hizo la misma pregunta que usted, sobre el festival. Después de comer simplemente salió diciendo que daría una vuelta para ver si algo le interesaba.

—Entonces todavía está por aquí —susurro para sí Rin mientras engullía sus dangos rápidamente con la idea de buscarlo saltando entre los techos. Sería la manera más rápida. Al comer su último dango entrego las monedas correspondientes a la anciana y se retiro del local lo antes posible. Tenía que encontrar al sujeto de Akatsuki lo antes posible antes de que a este se le ocurriera la posibilidad de retirarse. Si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Saltó al techo rápidamente mientras saltaba entre ellos hasta la entrada del lugar, no podía observar ningún personaje con las características claras de Akatsuki. Alrededor de diez minutos pasaron hasta que se dio cuenta que ella ya había recorrido mitad de la feria que envolvió casi todos los terrenos del pueblo, que tampoco no era muy grande.

—Esto no debería ser imposible —se dijo a sí misma cuanto notó que estaba empezando a frustrarse.

Negó con la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse.

En ese momento en que se quedo parada en el techo antes de pasar hacia la siguiente área de observación, no se dio cuenta que su sujeto de capa negra y nubes rojas, pasaba del área que próximamente iba a buscar, hacia el área que ella ya había visto. Dicho sujeto tenía una nube de azúcar en la mano derecha y un pequeño muñeco de un zorro en la otra.

Había pasado por el festival porque había tenido curiosidad y porque tenía que hablar con uno de sus espías sobre lo que estaba haciendo el Kyuubi y cuando volvería a su aldea. El espía le había dicho que el sujeto en cuestión, todavía no llegaría a su aldea hasta tres días después.

Tobi había decidido comprarse una nube de azúcar para matar las penas y para llevarse un recuerdo del lugar. Alzo los hombros con desinterés al darse cuenta que no podía probar su dulce hasta salir de la aldea puesto que si no tendría que quitarse la máscara y prefería evitar ese hecho a toda costa frente a un mar de personas.

Paso por un callejón cuando se presento ante él otro miembro de Akatsuki saliendo del suelo.

—Tobi —suspiró este al verlo—, Konoha ha semi destruido uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. En realidad fue Sasuke pero lo hizo al ver ninjas de Konoha.

El enmascarado apretó ligeramente el palo que sostenía el dulce en su mano. Por el momento no podía realizar nada por Itachi pero en cuanto este se saliera de su camino, y si su pequeño hermano no moría en manos de Orochimaru, sería un buen subordinado.

Sonrió, era joven y manipulable. Sería muy fácil.

—Está bien.

Zetsu asintió con la cabeza y volvió a desaparecer debajo de la tierra mientras Tobi seguía caminando hasta salir del callejón. Las luces chillonas no formaban ningún inconveniente para él debido a su máscara. Así que siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea y salir debajo de esta con total tranquilidad.

Antes de que decidiera seguir avanzando para utilizar su kamui sintió un ruido de trueno en el cielo que le hizo volver la cabeza.

Igualmente con Rin, quien aun se encontraba sobre los tejados, volteo el rostro sorprendida.

Frente a ambos estaba la mayor explosión de colores que se daban siempre al final de los festivales. Los famosos fuegos artificiales. Llenaban el cielo con su color mientras las personas se aferraban a los lugares más altos para disfrutar de la vista.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos mientras uno tras otro, los cielos se llenaban de colores. Explotaban dejando estelas de brillos que variaban entre los colores de los arcoíris, esto hizo que a Rin se le acelerara el corazón. La vista era hermosa y desde su posición podía disfrutarla con lujo de detalles. Ella cerró el puño y se pregunto cómo hubiera sido la escena de haberse encontrado con Obito.

Tobi un pensamiento muy parecido. Volteando la cabeza se pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas de la mano de Rin. La pequeña y fallecida Rin.

Sin pensar que nunca encontraría la respuesta activó el kamui y desapareció de ahí sin saber que había dejado a su amada a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

.

Lamento que sea tan corta xd ya no sabía que agregarle. Pero no se preocupen, debido a lo corto del capítulo, subiré el siguiente lo antes posible, muy probablemente el cinco de febrero. Dado de que tengo el esqueleto ya hecho solo es cuestión de darle algunos detalles.

De todas formas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios. Hacen a uno feliz : )

En fin, hasta luego uwu

PD: si quieren reírse un rato de las aventuras locas de Tobi y un Naruto kawaii lleno de humor y cariño fraternal pueden pasarse por mi fic: Red clouds and a Blond

Leelo, se que te va a… encantar -voz mode droos-


	8. Ayuda

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 8: Ayuda_

 _Gracias por tu ayuda, en realidad lo aprecio._

 _._

Su mochila cayó junto a las raíces de un árbol sin preocuparse realmente por si alguna cosa importante dentro de esta hubiera sido dañada. Se apoyó en el tronco y lentamente se dejo caer dándose un descanso bien merecido. Había permanecido horas y horas continuas caminando entre pueblos a las lejanías de los territorios del País del Fuego. Incrementó su curiosidad por cada paso que daba; de alguna manera agradecía este viaje, aunque fuera de búsqueda y no tuviera mucho tiempo para admirar su alrededor, en serio agradecía poder conocer todos esos lugares que había obviado cuando estaba viva.

Las personas de las aldeas fueron muy amables, mas cuando ella les hacia determinados favores por ser ninja. Cosas triviales como problemas con animales salvajes o hasta ladrones no habían sido contratiempos para ella, e incluso, a cambio le otorgaban provisiones y un techo para dormir; sin olvidarse por supuesto que tenía que seguir andando por su misión.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que había salido de Konoha, así que a este paso había perdido las esperanzas de que la Hokage envíe un equipo de apoyo para su búsqueda. Suspiró sabiendo que sin un grupo adecuado de rastreo ella estaría simplemente perdida. De por sí ya había viajado una semana y el único acercamiento fue la primera noche que pasó fuera de la aldea y aun así perdió su pista tan pronto la consiguió.

Dejándose caer por completo al suelo tuvo que aceptar que sus habilidades de kunoichi estaban siendo cuestionadas por si misma de manera muy estricta. Definitivamente tenía que entrenarse, no estaba capacitada para nada en el estilo en el que estaba. Ella sola no era nada por ser solo una médica, pero eso no debería ser impedimento para ella, después de todo se circulaba los rumores de que hubo una médica muy buena que creó un método para que los médicos pudiera pelear en el frente. Pero por supuesto era un jutsu demasiado elevado para que cualquiera pudiera usarlo.

Era una médica, sin un grupo especializado en rastreo y en una misión de búsqueda… esto se le dificultaría por mil.

Decidió entonces que tomar un poco de agua la calmaría un poco de su inminente frustración, así que abriendo su mochila retiro un botellón para saciar su sed. Sin cerrar los ojos miró hacia el cielo con cierta nostalgia.

Había muchas cosas que ella definitivamente estaba dejando pasar. Sus recuerdos borrados por el dios que le había dado una oportunidad, en definitiva, tenían la clave a la solución de todas sus dudas, era la llave a todas sus preguntas, del porque sentía tantos deja vu al escuchar los nombres de los alumnos que Kakashi enseñaba.

El porqué ver al Sannin de los sapos no le ocasionó ninguna sorpresa realmente, como si lo hubiera visto antes, como si no fuera la primera vez… y además sentía algo extraño proviniendo de él, era como si pudiera ver algún tipo de aura morada a su alrededor que no le traía buenos presagios sobre su futuro.

Pero por supuesto, no quería asustar al Sannin, ni mucho menos a Kakashi; por lo que se guardó sus sentimientos y sus extraños presentimientos. Lo peor es que él no era el único en quien veía eso, muchas personas en la aldea estaban rodeadas de esa extraña aura morada que solo le ponía los nervios de punta. Rin los miraba sin saber realmente que era lo que quería decir.

Guardo su botellón de agua mientras se ponía de pie. Con un suspiro de resignación se obligó a si misma a darse ánimos para seguir caminando, después de todo no estaba ni cerca de encontrar a cualquier miembro de Akatsuki por su cuenta. Colgó su mochila al hombro, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, y siguió caminando para salir del bosque.

Los rayos de sol imposibilitaban cada paso que ella daba, después de todo, el calor se había puesto imposible, era como si el sol estuviera conspirando contra ella haciéndola sudar, sintiéndose inevitablemente pegajosa y cansada para continuar. Rin se mordió los labios antes de empezar a quejarse en voz alta; ella era un ninja con una misión, estos no eran momentos para comportarse como una débil.

Tenía que compensar su falta de habilidades en la batalla y otras áreas, con su fuerte voluntad de fuego.

—Hola.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos súbitamente, miró a su alrededor tomando una pose de batalla, kunai en mano. Si bien no se sentía preparada totalmente por estar recriminándose hace unos momentos, se tuvo que obligar a decirse que podía con las amenazas justo como sus compañeros y su maestro le habían enseñado a hacer.

Cuando escuchó una rama crujir, volteó su cuerpo hasta chocar su mirada con el sujeto en cuestión.

O mejor dicho… perro en cuestión.

Rin entrecerró los ojos. Ese perro se le hacía ligeramente conocido… además de que portaba la ropa de de un perro ninja junto a la bandana y ella pudo reconocerlo como el de Konoha.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verlo, ¡ya podía reconocerlo! Era un perro ninja de Konoha, se utilizaban comúnmente para los rastreos así que definitivamente la Hokage había un enviado un grupo especialista en rastreo para ayudarla en su misión. Bajo sus defensas y guardó su kunai antes de saludar al pequeño perro marrón frente a ella.

—Hola —respondió Rin con una sonrisa—, disculpa mi atrevimiento. Me tomaste por sorpresa…

—Está bien —respondió tranquilo el perrito mientras se sentaba—, ¿tú eres Rin Nohara, verdad?

—Así es.

—En unos momentos llegará el grupo de rastreo que se asignó para tu protección y ayuda mientras cumples la misión.

—Eso me alivia, gracias por su tiempo.

—No es nada —sonrió el perrito mientras se estiraba para luego tumbarse a esperar a su invocador.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió Rin con curiosidad.

—Claro —respondió el perrito sin tomarse la molestia de levantarse de su sitio.

—¿Quién es tu invocador? —inquirió la castaña pero sin llegar a tener una respuesta venir del perrito en sí.

—Soy yo.

Rin ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para pensar cuando, de la impresión, subió la vista hacia los árboles, en dirección a la voz que la había interrumpido. Frente a ella había un grupo de tres personas y otro perro pero de color blanco muy grande.

Frente a ella, sobre la rama más alta estaba Kakashi sonriéndole bajo la máscara, con un brillo singular en los ojos que denotaba camaradería. Si Rin no fuera una adulta, hubiese saltado a abrazarlo y tirarlo de la rama al reconocerlo como su compañero de misión nuevamente. Pero Rin era una adulta, así que se controló para no saltar a sus brazos, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno en ocultar su sonrisa.

Al lado derecho de Kakashi había un joven que ella no reconoció en ese momento, tenía el cabello castaño y una sonrisa de suficiencia que mostraba sus largos colmillos. Sin contar que tenía dos marcas de clan en sus mejillas. Solo pudo reconocerlo como un integrante del clan Inuzuka, por las marcas y por el perro blanco a su lado, que ladró cuando chocaron miradas.

Al otro lado de Kakashi, sobre otra rama, por supuesto, estaba una mujer preciosa de largos cabellos negros y ojos de demonio. Rin la reconoció enseguida por esa posición de orgullo, sosteniendo su mano derecha sobre la cadera y los pies ligeramente separados. Era Kurenai.

—No esperaba que tan pronto salieras de una misión, te inmiscuyeras en otra —observó Kurenai sin dejar de sonreírle.

—¿Otra vez con ella? —preguntó el castaño ensanchando su sonrisa al verla. Entonces Rin lo reconoció, era uno de los estudiantes chunnin de Kurenai. ¡Qué despistada!

—Así es, equipo —asintió Kakashi antes de poner su mirada profesional, haciendo que los dos ninjas a su lado se pusieran rectos—. Rin Nohara, nosotros seremos los encargados de tu protección y ayuda en lo que completas tu misión. Tsunade me puso a cargo como el capitán de este grupo. Actualmente Kiba Inuzuka y yo tenemos habilidades de rastreo así que será de ayuda en la búsqueda del objetivo. También formaré parte de la ofensiva si ocurre algún ataque en el frente. Kurenai es ofensiva a mediana y larga distancia, posicionándose en la retaguardia, debido a sus habilidades con el genjutsu y finalmente tú irás al centro como el médico de nuestro grupo. ¿Objeciones o acotaciones?

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a discutirle.

—Bien, entonces —continuó Kakashi luego de saltar de la rama hasta posicionarse junto al perezoso perro, que incluso ante su presencia, no movió ni la cola—, te presento a Pakkun. Él y Akamaru serán los encargados de seguir el olor del objetivo y guiarnos hasta ellos.

—Hola nuevamente, Pakkun —saludó Rin.

El perro en cuestión, solo ronco en respuesta. Se había quedado dormido.

Kurenai ahogo una risita mientras Kiba reía estrepitosamente. Kakashi solo negó con su cabeza, totalmente rendido con respecto a Pakkun y Rin… Rin solo sonreía al ver como las cosas pronto se habían tornado a su favor. Con ese grupo definitivamente todo saldría bien. Encontrarían a Obito, se lo llevarían de la oscuridad y ella finalmente curaría las heridas de su alma.

Volverían a ser un equipo con Kakashi y ayudarían a cumplir el gran deseo de Obito de cuando era niño, ser Hokage… y esta vez, _Rin no le quitaría la mirada de encima._

.

—¿Desde cuándo el capitán esta exonerado de armar las campañas? —inquirió Kurenai mientras terminaba de agregar los últimos ingredientes a su sopa y miraba, con el cejo fruncido, a la vaga presencia de Kakashi.

—Desde que el capitán del equipo puso las reglas.

La respuesta de Kakashi no satisfizo a Kurenai, quien estaba encargada de la comida, en lo absoluto. Mientras Rin buscaba el lago más cercano para traerles agua y finalmente Kiba se encargaba de las tiendas de campaña, las cuales eran dos y el castaño iba a encargarse de ambas, el peli blanco leía su porno muy tranquilo en la rama de un árbol.

Ni a Kiba, quien gruñía para levantar las campañas, ni a Kurenai este hecho les parecía justo.

—¡Ya llegué! —acotó Rin llegando de entre los matorrales, ignorando las miradas asesinas dirigidas a Kakashi. Ella era consciente que su compañero causaba sentimientos encontrados en las personas, a veces buenos sentimientos, y otras veces sentimientos de asesinato.

—¿Tu nombre es Rin, verdad? —preguntó el Inuzuka mirándola de reojo para evitar perder la concentración en lo que hacía.

—Sí.

—¿Puedes ayudarme sosteniendo la otra parte de la campaña? —preguntó ligeramente avergonzado Kiba—, siento que si jaló muy fuerte el arco se romperá.

—Está bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se acerco a Kiba luego de dejar todos los botellones de agua que traía en las manos cerca de donde Kurenai preparaba la comida, y procedió a ayudarlo para terminar de armar las campañas.

Finalmente llego la hora de cenar.

Kakashi se sentó entre Kurenai y Rin, justo al frente de Kiba. Formando los cuatro las puntas de un cuadrado.

—Esto esta delicioso, Kurenai —mencionó Rin mientras sorbía lo último de su cuenca y pedía un poco más. Últimamente no había probado vegetales y carne, puesto que solo había comido pescado del rio, podríamos decir que ya le había agarrado el truco, a la pesca, después de tanto intentar y fracasar.

—Gracias.

—Le falta sal —agregó Kakashi ignorando la mirada sombreada de la especialista en genjutsu, pero al final, Kurenai ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios que Kakashi soltaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—No llegamos a hablar mucho cuando fuimos juntos a la torre del Hokage —empezó Kiba observando a Rin con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero quería preguntarte, ¿qué clase de misión tuviste que te mantuvo fuera de la aldea tantos años?

Ella suspiro deteniéndose de comer—La verdad es que no era una misión en sí pero no podía dar los detalles así nada mas antes de hablar con la Hokage. Ahora que he obtenido nuevamente mi nacionalidad en Konoha, puedo decir la verdad.

Kiba solo ladeó la cabeza mientras Kurenai la miraba curiosa. Estaba demás decir que Kurenai la había reconocido al instante en que la vio, pero no quería incordiarla haciendo tantas preguntas que la marearían, Rin hablaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo.

—Rin Nohara fue una kunoichi que formaba parte del equipo del Cuarto Hokage, por lo tanto, mi compañero gennin fue Kakashi —explico de manera tranquila Rin, dejando a Kiba muy sorprendido por la información, pero sin atreverse a interrumpirla—, también fui compañera de la academia con Kurenai.

—Nunca tuvimos un contacto muy íntimo pero te reconocí muy bien.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí.

Rin se rió ligeramente antes de asentir—debí esperarme que algo así sucediera…

Kurenai asintió en su dirección con otra pequeña sonrisa.

—En una de las misiones fuera de la aldea, tuvimos unos percances y mi cuerpo pereció en la batalla… o al menos eso es lo que pensaron todas las personas que fueron a recoger los cadáveres. Fui recogida por un civil de la zona que me curo las heridas y me mantuvo consigo durante varios meses.

Kurenai entrecerró los ojos pero no acoto nada, estaba segura de lo que había visto en el pasado pero no quería interrumpir su relato. Sin embargo repasó en su mente aquel fatídico día, cuando los ninjas de Konoha entraban por la puerta principal con varios cuerpos en camillas como heridos de batalla y hasta incluso camillas con cadáveres que estaban tapados por sabanas blancas.

En unas de las tantas personas que entraban estaban algunos ninjas cargando otra camilla con un muerto pero Kurenai pudo distinguir algo adicional que los cadáveres normales que ingresaban a la aldea; que junto a esa camilla había otro ninja que cargaba a Kakashi en su espalda y este estaba llorando profusamente.

Kurenai no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que en la camilla, bajo esa sábana blanca, estaba el cadáver su compañera de equipo, Rin Nohara. Tenía que admitir que este hecho la hizo trastabillar para que luego fuera sostenida y calmada por Asuma quien también había deducido lo ocurrido.

Así que Kurenai no podía tragarse tan fácilmente ese cuento de que no era ella ese cadáver, debía haber otra cosa tras esa mentira, un trasfondo, lo que sea.

—Me quedé con este sujeto varios años pero, poco a poco empecé a recuperar mis recuerdos, todos ellos. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía que volver a Konoha, y eso hice. Volví.

Rin subió su mano hasta su cuello descubierto. Desde que había visto al grupo de rastreo y reconoció a Kakashi entre ellos había decidido dejar de usar la capucha y hasta el momento no se la había vuelto a poner.

—Entonces esta misión que te han dado, ¿de qué va? —consulto Kiba sin saber exactamente porque la Hokage le había, de pronto, otorgado a la chica un misión de rango súper alto cuando acababa de regresar _de la muerte._ No se sabía nada de ella durante muchísimos años y de pronto Tsunade le daba una misión de búsqueda a un personaje de Akatsuki, como aclaraba en el informe, pero sin saber bien quien era él.

—Esta misión impedirá que ocurra una verdadera desgracia, es por eso que está clasificada con el rango más alto—suspiró Rin antes de continuar—. Kakashi y yo teníamos otro compañero que había fallecido mucho antes que yo. Su nombre era Obito Uchiha. Resulta que él no había fallecido…

Kurenai escupió su sopa nada más escucharla.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Yo no podría jugar con algo así, Kurenai. Él está vivo y está en Akatsuki, él es nuestro objetivo.

—No puede ser…

Kiba, al ver tan alterada a su maestra, supo que la cosa no era de bromas, que ese tal Obito Uchiha era alguien que los tres conocían muy bien, y ver tan afectada a su maestra significaba que era una información chocante para ella. Ese tal Obito debía estar enterrado en el cementerio de Konoha, sin embargo, estaba andando muy tranquilamente por ahí, causando estragos en el mundo. Kiba supuso que no sería fácil de digerir una noticia de tal calibre.

Era como saber que Shikamaru había muerto, hacer la ceremonia y luego de muchos años enterarte que estaba vivo y hasta era malvado. Con un escalofrió tuvo que aceptar que la sola idea era horripilante.

—Es por eso que tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo lo antes posible —intervino Kakashi luego de terminar su tercer cuenco de sopa—, mañana partiremos al alba para empezar la búsqueda. El primer turno de vigilancia seré yo, luego Kurenai, Kiba y Rin finalmente.

Los tres asintieron mientras veían a Kakashi acomodarse en una piedra y seguir leyendo su libro porno frente a ellos, con un suspiro acepto que su compañero se había vuelto un pervertido después de su muerte. Muchos años con esas costumbres eran imposibles de quitar ahora.

.

Al di siguiente, Rin procede a levantar a los ninjas y continuar con la misión, rápidamente todos se despiertan, guardan las campañas, alistan los utensilios de cocina y preparan sus elementos ninjas para partir al viaje.

—¿Estamos todos listos? —pregunto Kakashi alzando ligeramente la voz mientras los tres restantes volteaban a verlo y asentían—bien, entonces empezaremos la búsqueda.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse, Kakashi metió la mano en su mochila y saco unas pequeñas gafas que Rin pudo reconocer como las que usaba Obito cuando este era niño. Sorprendida se acerco al peli blanco para consultárselo directamente.

—¿Esas son…? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Sí, son de Obito. Me las llevé de ahí el día en que lo aplastaron los escombros y durante algunos días lo deje junto a la roca de los caídos con toda la intención de que alguien se lo llevara y nunca verlo pero nadie lo tomaba de ahí. Al final decidí llevarlo a casa y abandonarlo por ahí en un rincón de mi armario. De alguna manera agradezco que nadie lo haya tomado cuando lo abandoné.

Ella sonrió—definitivamente es una gran ayuda.

Rápidamente, Akamaru y Pakkun se pusieron en fila mientras Kakashi les extendía las gafas para que memorizaran su olor.

—Este es el olor de nuestro objetivo —aclaró Kakashi mientras observaba como Akamaru y Pakkun, luego de oler las gafas, ponían rostros pensativos.

—¿Sucede algo, Akamaru? —inquirió Kiba al ver como el perro blanco miraba hacia el cielo y movía la cola inquieto. Akamaru solo ladró en respuesta dejando a Kiba aun mas confundido por su respuesta.

—El olor se me hace vagamente familiar, no es la primera vez que lo huelo —dijo Pakkun generando una sorpresa en los presentes.

—Definitivamente no hemos tenido que cruzar con él antes —pensó Kakashi mientras sus memorias tomaban forma, ¿se había encontrado con Obito y no lo había notado? Sobre todo, Obito no había generado ninguna reacción al verlo…

—¡Kakashi! Permíteme —dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba al capitán del equipo y daba una ligera olisqueada al aroma que se emanaba de las gafas, su mente al igual que los perros empezó a divagar en su memoria, había un olor my familiar en sus recuerdos pero que a la vez era diferente, tenía una matiz y esencia muy imperceptiblemente distinta.

Kiba ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también la reconozco. Pero… es ligeramente distinta. La esencia en sí es la misma pero el aroma de mis recuerdos es… no sé cómo explicarlo, vamos a ponerlo en un ejemplo, digamos que las gafas huelen a jazmín. El aroma en mis recuerdos ciertamente también huele a jazmín pero tiene piscas de otro aroma, como orquídeas… es… confuso.

—Comprendo —terminó Kakashi mientras observaba los rostros pensativos de Pakkun, Kiba y Akamaru, como si estuvieran ante un dilema sin respuesta—, ya averiguaremos eso cuando lo encontremos, ¡andando!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Se que dije que lo subiría el 5 de febrero pero no quería dejarlos tan a la deriva, el próximo capítulo si se viene lo chido, espérenlo con ansias porque las cosas se pondrán intensas, ni si quiera yo se que sucederá exactamente, la mano se me irá sola xD en fin gracias por pasarse por aquí._

 _Un review?_


	9. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capítulo 9: Reencuentro_

 _La última vez solo te sostuve en mis brazos, rogando a todos los dioses que todo fuera una mentira. Pero te habías ido, habías dado tu ultimo suspiro mirando a los ojos de tu asesino. Sin embargo, no pude vengarte, no pude engañarme porque… te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño._

 _Incluso después de muerta._

 _._

El equipo de Kakashi ya llevaba alrededor de tres días buscando las pistas que evidenciarán el paradero de su objetivo, Obito Uchiha. Estaba de mas decir que no habían logrado absolutamente ningún tipo de acercamiento a dicho miembro de Akatsuki; ni siquiera habían estado remotamente cerca de alguno de los miembros de tan temida organización, no sabían cómo se darían las cosas, en realidad.

Kakashi tenía un miedo muy profundo en su interior, que se alzaba ante cada paso que daba sin lograr encontrar siquiera un retazo del aroma de su compañero. Su miedo era perderlo nuevamente, y no solamente a él, sino a su compañera Rin. Él sabía que ella era una médica fuerte, que sabia pelear y defenderse sola, pero… ya había visto su sangre en sus pequeñas manos una vez, había visto como aquella chica había caído _muerta_ al suelo frente a él. Nadie podía culparlo, ahora, de que se pasara de sobreprotector con ella por todo lo que él había visto, no cuando finalmente volvía a verla y tenerla a su lado. Kakashi no volvería a dejar que alguien le hiciera daño a esa chica, nunca más.

Rin tenia unos pensamientos muy parecidos a los de su compañero de equipo gennin. Solo que ella estaba centrada únicamente en cierto Uchiha perteneciente a una organización maligna. Ella sabía que Obito se había lamentado por mucho tiempo su muerte y había llorado noches y noches enteras al recordar todo lo que había perdido. Ella sabía. Por eso estaba dispuesta a perdonar los pecados que cometió y los que cometería; porque ella, más que nadie, debía estar ahí para él.

Ya lo había dejado solo una vez por evitar arriesgar a su aldea. Murió frente a sus ojos causándole muchísimo dolor, solo por proteger a Konoha; pero ella ahora iba a proteger a su aldea y a salvar a Obito en el proceso. Con un gruñido de determinación, se aseguró a si misma que cumpliría su misión y volvería a formar un exitoso equipo con sus dos compañeros.

Con una sonrisa triste, se preguntó si su maestro Minato podía verlos ahora.

—¡Un momento! —contra todo pronóstico, Kiba se detuvo y empezó a olisquear el aire atrayendo la atención de una ilusionada Rin y un confundido Kakashi, el cual hasta el momento no había notado nada fuera de lugar.

—¿Encontraste algo, Kiba? —cuestiono su maestra observando la mirada que se estaba formando en la castaña, de cortos cabellos, del equipo. Esperanza, creyendo fervientemente que Kiba había sentido el aroma del objetivo.

—Es… ese olor es…

Akamaru ladró en confirmación y empezó a mover la cola.

—¿Recuerdan el ejemplo que les di con respecto al olor de mis recuerdos? Lo encontré, pero puro… es decir, si las gafas que nos dio Kakashi olían a jazmín, el olor de mis recuerdos era jazmín con orquídeas. Ya, encontré ese olor a orquídeas solamente. Es exactamente esa misma esencia, no puedo equivocarme…

—A lo mejor es una persona común —espetó Kakashi restándole importancia.

—No, tú más que nadie sabe que las esencias de las personas no funcionan así. Todos tenemos un olor que nos caracteriza, así que es imposible que haya una persona que contenga un olor a jazmín y orquídeas a la vez; y además ese mismo olor a orquídeas que no debería estar en otra persona, está en esa dirección —con determinación, Kiba señalo una ruta en el bosque que habían estado ignorando hasta el momento.

—No perdemos nada con ir por allá —indicó Kurenai observando al capitán del equipo, ella podía opinar, pero la decisión final la tomaría única y exclusivamente Kakashi.

El peliblanco empezó a repasar en su cabeza los pros y contras de la idea que acababa de soltar Kurenai… si ellos seguían aquel aroma que había cautivado los sentidos olfativos de Kiba definitivamente podía haber dos caminos que abrirían puertas a su búsqueda.

Si no lo seguían, podían estar perdiendo una valiosa fuente de información que podía brindarles mas ayuda en la búsqueda. Y en su defecto, si es que iban tras dicho personaje, podría haber dos opciones alzándose en neón naranja ante ellos.

Podía ser solamente una persona común y corriente que nada tenia que ver en el asunto, por ende, perdían el tiempo… o a lo mejor era alguien que si pudiera aportar información.

Kakashi ladeo la cabeza, pensativo. Que dilema… a este paso se lo dejaría todo al azar.

—¿Kakashi? —cuestionó Kurenai al ver como el peliblanco ladeaba la cabeza cada vez más, a cada segundo que pasaba.

Rin se mordía las uñas al verlo, ella quería ir hacia donde señalaba Kiba, confiando ciegamente en que el olor que sentían los guiaría hacia su objetivo. Hacia su compañero Obito. ¿¡Qué tanto lo estaba pensando Kakashi!? ¡Estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso esperando su veredicto!

—Está bien, nos arriesgaremos y seguiremos a ese olor para ver de quien se trata y si nos servirá de algo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Kiba para seguidamente saltar de la rama donde se encontraba y liderar el trayecto hasta dicho aroma. Detrás de él se encontraba Kakashi, tratando de captar el aroma que Kiba tanto indicaba como importante. Detrás del de la máscara estaba Rin, extremadamente nerviosa y feliz a la vez. Por último, en la retaguardia, estaba Kurenai con un kunai en mano, probablemente la única del grupo que de verdad estaba verificando la zona para que no fueran tomados por sorpresa.

El grupo guiado por Kiba saltó entre los arboles por alrededor de una hora, pero Rin casi no sentía el cansancio, la adrenalina se le había subido a la cabeza mandando alertas a todos sus músculos y está era clara: estaba prohibido detenerse.

A partir de la hora y media, Kakashi se sentía más y mas desesperado, parecía que no estaban llegando a ningún lado siguiendo al sujeto del olor imaginario que solamente Kiba sentía y alejándose, por consiguiente, del rastro de Pakkun y Akamaru, los cuales habían sido divididos por la zona para buscar.

Esto no podía estar peor en lo absoluto, ¿verdad?

—Aquí —Kiba se detuvo cuando pasaron exactamente dos horas desde que empezaron a seguir el rastro—, está en esta aldea.

El grupo observó sin mucho entusiasmo la aldea comercial frente a ellos, dada la temprana hora que era, las personas realizaban sus quehaceres de forma normal y los mercaderes se inmiscuían en los asuntos de los demás para vender sus servicios. Todo pintaba de maravilla si no fuera porque _supuestamente_ había un sujeto de olor extraño entre ellos.

—La aldea es pequeña pero no podemos dividirnos para abarcar el terreno. El olor solamente lo tiene Kiba —indicó Kurenai.

—No podemos distraer la búsqueda de Pakkun y Akamaru con esto. Tenemos que buscarlos siguiendo a Kiba, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido —exclamó Kakashi sin dejarles ninguna otra opción.

Los perros de rastreo estaban haciendo su trabajo, y el capitán del equipo de búsqueda no iba a interrumpirlos por una conjetura.

—Entonces empecemos —Rin apretó su puño antes de dar inicio a la búsqueda. Entonces Kiba corrió y todos corrieron detrás de él.

Las personas estaban verdaderamente sorprendidas por ver ninjas sobre sus techos, todos tenían la preocupación y el horror estampados en sus caras; porque la aldea no era más que una aldea común, llena de civiles con ansias de sobrevivir algunos años más. Ver ninjas traía recuerdos de los tiempos remotos donde la aldea era solamente un campo de batalla para las grandes naciones.

Muchos pusieron mala cara y muchos otros cogieron piedras llenándolas con rencor.

Rin pudo notar que el ambiente estaba cambiando, la vibración del viento se hacía pesada y además se sentía como si tuviera muchas miradas en la nuca.

Negó con la cabeza antes de empezar cosas pesimistas. Aunque la mirada de los aldeanos era…

Kakashi se detuvo de pronto y con su mano apretó su cien. Kiba delante de él freno en seco y se acercó a su capitán con un rostro preocupado. Rin y Kurenai abrieron la boca sin posibilidad de hablar cuando de pronto, la única pelinegra del grupo gimió y cayó al suelo sosteniendo su pierna.

—¡Kurenai!

—¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? —preguntó Kiba viendo como la cien de Kakashi estaba sangrando y no se veía muy bien que digamos.

—Alguien… me tiro una…

—…piedra —completó Kurenai sosteniendo su pierna la cual estaba roja y tenía toda la pinta de que más tarde se le formaría un moratón.

La lluvia de piedras luego de eso no se hizo esperar; de pronto bajo ellos tenían una multitud de ciudadanos horrorizados y furiosos a la vez, mirándolos.

—¡Lárguense de aquí!

—¡Suficiente daño le han hecho a esta aldea!

—¡Estamos hartos de sus guerras!

—¡Váyanse!

Las piedras seguían cayendo con furia implantada, haciendo que Rin cubriera su rostro con los brazos delante de Kurenai. Igualmente hizo Kiba con Kakashi pero dándoles la espalda a los aldeanos. La castaña tuvo que deducir que la aldea donde estaban había sido destruida, seguramente, innumerables veces por los ninjas de las grandes naciones, y por eso no los recibían con mucho ánimo.

Kiba gruñó cuando una piedra le cayó en la nuca, mientras le gritaba a su capitán que era mejor irse. Pero el peliblanco aun sentía que el suelo se le movía, la piedra que le habían tirado a la cien había sido grande y afilada como para realizarle un corte en la cabeza y golpearlo lo suficiente para dejarlo desorientado.

—¡Kurenai! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —le gritó Rin sin poder resistir mas la lluvia de piedras que le caían.

La pelinegra se levantó y con un asentimiento, saltó hasta la posición de Kakashi.

—Te ayudaré —soportando la punzada en su pierna, ella puso el brazo de su capitán sobre sus hombros y dando un salto lo alejo de ahí, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Kiba y por Rin.

Rin solo dio suspiro antes de pensar que definitivamente ese día había sido horrible. La falta de pistas los tenía a todos estresados y dado que incluso los alimentos escaseaban, hacía que todos gruñeran del mal humor.

Era horrible caminar o si quiera correr cuando no tenías nada en el estomago, sin dormir más que cuatro horas y encima con el sol, en toda su hora punta, dando directo a tu cabeza.

Ella no podía más pero no podía rendirse. Porque si se rendía todo acabaría, no solo para ella o para Kakashi, sino para la aldea e inclusive para el mundo Shinobi como todos los conocían. Rin sabía que algo muy malo sucedería, pero no recordaba que era. Solamente tenía ese presentimiento caminando sobre su espalda.

—Hay que armar el campamento aquí —estaban ya a varios metros de la aldea que los había atacado y Kurenai ya estaba procediendo a vendar la herida de Kakashi.

—Es increíble que una piedra te haya derribado así, Kakashi, estás perdiendo el toque —sonrió cansinamente Kiba tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero sin conseguirlo realmente.

—Yo no- ¡tch!

—¡Quédate quieto! Sino la venda quedará suelta —sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder, Kurenai lo obligó a quedarse inmóvil mientras seguía pasando la venda por su cabeza. Rin los observó desde su posición sin acotar nada. Se sentía miserable porque no sabía qué hacer. El mundo Shinobi que ella había conocido alguna vez había muerto hacia muchísimo tiempo y ahora estaba frente a las secuelas y consecuencias de todas las muertes y daños ocasionados.

Era como si todos los que hubieran perecido en sus manos hubieran gritado: ¡venganza!

Con una sonrisa irónica, quedo resuelta la idea de que el karma no era agradable en lo absoluto cuando te caía a ti, eso se podía constatar observando los profusos golpes en sus brazos, pecho y piernas.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Encon-! ¡¿Qué te paso?! —como en una comedia de muy mal gusto, entro Pakkun a la escena observando como la pelinegra encerraba la cabeza de su invocador en una venda descolorida. El peliblanco solo se quejó cuando ella terminó y apretó ligeramente la herida.

—Tuvimos unos _problemas_ en la aldea donde buscamos —respondió el Inuzuka al ver que su capitán no se veía de humor para hablar.

—Es verdad, Kiba, ¿qué paso con el olor?

—Desapareció —respondió el castaño a su maestra—, fue como… _si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado._

—¿Olor? —inquirió Pakkun confundido para luego negar con la cabeza, lo que él tenía que decir era más importante—Da igual, ¡vine para decirles que encontré el olor del objetivo!

Todos levantaron la cabeza con sorpresa para mirar al perro ninja.

—¿Es así?

—Sí, está en un claro a los límites con Iwa. Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos… pero no está sol-

—¡Tenemos que ir! —interrumpió Rin alzando la voz—No podemos dejar que se vaya ahora que estamos tan cerca…

Kakashi se levantó recuperando la compostura; si, había sufrido por los comentarios de los aldeanos que él siempre se ocupo de proteger; comparándolo inevitablemente con lo que su rubio estudiante sufría en silencio cuando fue niño. ¿Era así como se sentía?

Había dejado que sus pensamientos tomaran otros rumbos hasta que escuchó a Pakkun decir que había encontrado el olor de Obito. Eso lo despertó, el golpe de la noticia lo trajo a la realidad. Una realidad donde su compañero de equipo, que creía muerto, había estado vivo y causando desgracias a su paso.

—Vamos, ¡ahora! —inmediatamente guardaron las cosas que habían sacado para armar el campamento. Ya no era tiempo para eso, el objetivo del grupo estaba a un paso de ellos, y estaban en el deber de ir a por él.

Mientras corrían, Pakkun se preguntó si debía decirles que había encontrado el olor del objetivo junto a otro sujeto que olía completamente como la mitad del objetivo. El fallecido Obito olía a jazmín, el de sus recuerdos olía a jazmín y a orquídeas y había otro sujeto que solo olía a orquídeas junto al objetivo.

Pakkun había encontrado al de sus recuerdos junto a este nuevo sujeto que olía a orquídeas. El perro ninja solo asumió que al estar al lado del desconocido, su olor había sido captado por el cuerpo del objetivo… pero ya no estaba tan seguro ahora que estaban en marcha de encontrarlos.

Ni siquiera recordaba de donde había captado esa esencia de fusión.

Se machaba la cabeza pensando pero…

No lo recordaba en lo absoluto. A lo mejor lo había captado como una esencia pegada a otro cuerpo con el que pasaba mucho tiempo. Eso explicaría porque solo tenía retazos y no el olor completo en su memoria junto a la figura del dueño de la esencia.

En mitad del camino se les unió Akamaru ladrándole a Kiba haber encontrado al objetivo, aunque Pakkun ya lo había hecho antes.

El grupo Kakashi llego al claro al cabo de veinte minutos después de encontrarse con Akamaru. Ahí, en mitad del todo estaban dos miembros de Akatsuki que debido a los rayos del sol tan potentes, eran imposibles de reconocer y sin embargo la negrura de sus capas era fácilmente identificable.

Eran las capas de Akatsuki.

Se acercaron los cuatro ninjas con kunais en las manos hacia los desconocidos. Rin estaba escondida detrás de las espaldas de sus compañeros por ser la médica del grupo.

—¿Oh? —exclamó uno de los asesinos haciendo a Kakashi alzar el kunai.

Los rayos del sol bajaron mediante se acercaban y finalmente pudieron verlos. Uno de ellos parecía una planta… _literalmente._ Tenía la mirada del cuerpo de color blanco y la otra de color negro. Sin contar que estaba envuelto en lo que parecía la boca de una planta carnívora, de un color muy verde como el pasto. Estaba saliendo ligeramente del suelo.

Al lado de este sujeto estaba había un hombre enmascarado de negros cabellos y un agujero en el ojo izquierdo. Estaba sentado muy cómodo, en una de las piedras del claro.

Ninguno de los presentes los pudo reconocer.

Kakashi boqueo, jamás en la vida había visto a esos sujetos y se supone que uno de ellos era… Obito. Solo rezaba para que no fuera la planta.

—Es él. El enmascarado —mencionó Kiba señalándolo—, su esencia es la misma que la de los googles, y tiene combinada la esencia de ese sujeto en su cuerpo —Kiba desvió la mano para señalar a la planta.

Kakashi apretó el kunai. Ese enmascarado era Obito.

Rin, quien se había puesto la capucha antes de aparecer frente a los miembros de Akatsuki, por su parte alzo la vista desde el hombro de su compañero peliblanco. Lo reconoció instantáneamente.

Era él. El sujeto que la había guiado a Konoha.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que tuvo que pisar fuerte el suelo para no caerse de sentón. Empezó a reclamarse a sí misma por ser una tonta ciega. ¡Lo había tenido justo en frente de ella! ¡Justo en frente! Y había dejado que pasara de largo _nuevamente._

¡Había sido el primer sujeto con quien tuvo contacto después de salir de la muerte! ¡Nada más, ni nada menos que Uchiha Obito! El sujeto que buscaba y del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Casi se jala los cabellos al volver a repasar en su cabeza todas esas señales. Las veces en que se comportaba tan amable, _justo como Obito._ Cuando la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla y envió un relámpago a su espalda, _su cuerpo lo había reconocido._ Cuando la hacia reír, _tal cual era Obito._

Si tan solo lo hubiera reconocido o le hubiese dejado ver su rostro, otra seria la historia. Pero ya no podía quejarse ahora, lo tenía en frente justo como quería y esta vez no lo dejaría irse.

— _¡Te seguiré observando, Obito! ¡Lo quieras o no!_ —y con ese pensamiento en mente, dio un paso al frente.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Ya llego el tan esperado reencuentro! En fin, el siguiente capítulo llegara lo más pronto que pueda pero no tengo fecha, pero aseguro que estará llena de sentimientos kawaiis, no recomendable si eres propenso a llorar xD se soltaran algunos trapitos sucios, flash backs matadores, lloriqueos (snif, se me metió algo al ojo /no mientas, obito, si tu usas googles) y mucho mucho drama y romance xD veremos que sale cuando combinas todo lo anterior._

 _De todas formas, gracias por pasarse y leer. Ja neee_


	10. Obito

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 10: Obito_

 _La máscara que ocultaba mi verdadera forma se rompió. Mi esquelético rostro y mis ojos sin iris fueron observados, insistentemente, por ti. Me besaste, me abrazaste e hicimos el amor. Dijiste que te habías enamorado de un monstruo._

 _Y yo confié en que fuera cierto._

 _._

Kakashi abrió muchísimo los ojos al escuchar a Kiba mencionar que aquel sujeto enmascarado era el supuesto Obito. Aquel compañero suyo que había muerto frente a sus ojos, aquel que lo había hecho llorar por el dolor y la culpabilidad, aquel compañero que muchas noches le hizo quedarse pensando que a lo mejor era el destino que lo obligaba a seguir el camino de su padre. Preguntándose en realidad, que era lo correcto…

Ahí estaba. El protagonista de todos sus anhelos, de sus sueños y de sus reflexiones.

Y aunque no podía ver su rostro... el aura de aquel pelinegro enmascarado lo llamaba. Le gritaba horrorizado por todos los errores que cometió, por todo lo que tenía que pagar, por todo lo que pensaba hacerle pasar. Estaba envuelto en un aura de oscuridad lista para atacar.

—¿Teníamos compañía? —indicó Tobi al ver como se acercaban los ninjas de Konoha poco a poco hacia él. Todos tenían la frente perlada por el cansancio y el calor de la zona, sin embargo ostentaban un reluciente kunai en sus manos advirtiendo su posición de defensa ante cualquier tipo de amenaza hacia ellos. Se veían bastante preparados para una batalla.

—Ustedes son de Akatsuki, sus nombres —ordenó Kakashi manteniendo una distancia prudencial de ambos sujetos mientras los señalaba con su kunai.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza en confusión como todo _un idiota._

—¡Eres un grosero! —indicó el enmascarado para seguidamente levantarse de su asiento. Todos se pusieron alertas instantáneamente— ¡Tobi no está en la obligación de darte su nombre!

Kiba sintió que una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su sien—Acaba de decirlo…

Kakashi se golpeó mentalmente al escuchar el nombre de "Tobi", era _ridículamente_ parecido a su nombre original: Obito. Además de que el orificio para su ojo derecho era justamente para el ojo que le quedaba, puesto que el otro ojo lo tenía implantado Kakashi.

Esto iba a ser duro.

—Por el momento no tenemos nada que hacer con ustedes —mencionó el Zetsu con una sonrisa extraña para luego tratar de desaparecer en la tierra—. Así que nos retiraremos.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Kakashi cuando vio que el ojo de Obito estaba siendo activado y poco a poco desaparecía en un extraño remolino, ¡tenía que decirle algo rápidamente que evitara que se fuera! ¿Pero qué…? ¡Solo tenía menos de dos segundos!—¡Espera, Obito!

Eso pareció funcionar, porque ambos sujetos se quedaron muy quietos en su lugar en vez de desaparecer.

Rin, por su parte, se apretó la capa fuertemente detrás de Kakashi y rogaba a todos los dioses existentes y por haber, que no permitieran que Obito se les escapara de las manos, estando tan cerca de ellos. ¡Simplemente no podía volver a perderlo!

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —inquirió Tobi, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz, al equipo luego de proceder a desactivar su técnica; dentro de la máscara, su rostro estaba compungido por las emociones que desbordaban por su mirada, sin embargo trataba en lo posible que su voz fuera totalmente neutral.

Si tenía que ser sincero… no esperaba que Kakashi lo reconociera así; estaba preparado para ignorarlo cuando se diera el caso pero no esperaba que él fuera el primero en hablar del pasado.

—Quítate la máscara, Obito —dijo Kakashi mientras con el rostro surcado por el dolor, _semi rogaba_ por ver nuevamente a su compañero. Y saber que los últimos acontecimientos dados en su vida, no eran simplemente un sueño del que despertaría en cuestión de tiempo.

El regreso de Rin y Obito vivo… no eran un sueño o un genjutsu. Ellos estaban a su lado en esos momentos, sentía sus auras envolverlo y eso llenaba su pecho de nostalgia y anhelo.

—Yo no soy Obito —espetó el pelinegro al volver a escuchar su anterior nombre de aquel fantasma de su pasado. Él ya no quería volver a recordar, ni volver a mencionar ningún tipo de relación con aquel debilucho muchacho que había "muerto"—. Ese niño murió bajo los escombros.

Tanto Kakashi, como Rin negaron con la cabeza. _Obito estaba vivo_ , estaba justo frente a ellos.

—¡Tienes que detenerte! ¡Se que formas parte de Akatsuki por lo que sucedió con… Rin! ¡Yo también sufrí con su mue-!

— _Tú la mataste_ —susurró muy tranquilamente, causando un estremecimiento en la columna de Kakashi, un jadeo en Kurenai y un escozor en la garganta de Rin. El peliblanco empezó a sudar frio al escuchar las palabras de su antiguo compañero. Él sabía, muy dentro de sí, que lo que decía Obito era la verdad, y en otras circunstancias hubiera caído rendido ante sus palabras desmoronándose por dentro y por fuera. La culpabilidad hubiera destrozado su cabeza arremetiendo en su moral… pero ahora ya no podía culparse, al menos ya no tanto como antes.

Porque tenía a una pequeña Rin aferrándose a su espalda con afecto, transmitiéndole tranquilidad en su toque. Quitando todos sus demonios internos y dándole la verdadera fuerza, no solo de la amistad o del compañerismo, sino del amor pleno y verdadero.

Ella era su hermana, _su única y más querida hermana,_ y Obito era su hermano.

Y Kakashi no abandonaba a sus hermanos, _no otra vez._

—Pero no te culpo —explicó muy calmado Obito mientras alzaba los brazos en un gesto desinteresado—, después de todo este es un mundo destruido y que yo seré capaz de volver a reconstruir. Un mundo donde todos caeremos dormidos soñando por toda la eternidad. Y en nuestros sueños hallaremos el verdadero mundo.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al escucharlo, asumiendo la frase: " _Un mundo donde todos caeremos dormidos soñando"_ como un genjutsu masivo. Era la única manera para escapar de la realidad. Kakashi comprendió; escapar de la realidad hacia una fantasía donde una falsa Rin pudiera estar con ellos.

Obito solo estaba huyendo y Kakashi no lo dejaría escapar. Mucho menos Rin, quien aguantaba sus gritos enroscándolos bajo su lengua. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle _aquí estoy_ pero no podía hacerlo. Primero tenía que dejar que Kakashi tratara con él primero y si aun así no funcionaba el _trato;_ entonces Rin podría salir a relucir en la ecuación.

—T-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿un genjutsu masivo? —preguntó Kiba sin terminar de procesar toda la información.

—No puede ser —Kurenai tapó su boca con las manos mientras observaba el porte impasible de uno de sus anteriores compañeros de academia, uno que específicamente se creía _muerto_.

Rin prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

—Tienes que detener esa _idea,_ Obito —le dijo el peliblanco tratando de mantener la compostura—. No intentes escapar de este mundo, _enfréntalo_ , tienes que hacerl-

—No, Kakashi. No hay manera de que yo pueda enfrentarme a un mundo que desde un comienzo ya estuvo mal. Solo volveré al principio de todo, de donde todos vinimos.

—N-No logro seguirte.

—No tienes que entenderlo por completo —mencionó Tobi alzando los hombros—, solo no se entrometan y podrán disfrutar de ese mundo que crearé.

—¿Es por eso que necesitan a los Bijuus? —preguntó Kurenai alzando la voz, haciéndose escuchar entre los presentes. Kakashi tragó saliva al escucharla, sabiendo que su rubio e hiperactivo alumno estaba incluido en dicha pregunta. Sabiendo esta vez, quien era la amenaza. Su anterior compañero tratando de matar a su alumno… quién lo diría.

—Digamos que si —dijo Tobi con un tono de voz risueño.

Rin, quien permanecía detrás de Kakashi, cerró fuertemente sus puños sabiendo que todo el peligro que se estaba ocasionando, indirectamente, era por su culpa. Ella había muerto causándole muchísimos dolor a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Obito, quien estaba muy enamorado de ella. Rin no quería ponerse en sus zapatos… ver la persona que amas y con quien deseas pasar tu vida, morir frente a tus ojos, debería ser tremendamente chocantes para un adolescente. Rin tenía la culpa por huir de los problemas así y por eso era su responsabilidad de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, y ella sabía que tenía que detenerlo sea como sea. Aunque Obito la rechazará al verla, ella tenía que intentarlo y ganar. Para Rin no había opción para perder porque si ella perdía, el mundo se iría hacia abajo… hacia la desesperación.

Rin estuvo muy tentada en mostrarse cuando sintió el brazo de Kakashi alzarse a su costado, dándole a entender en un solo y pequeño gesto, que aun no era momento en que ella participara. Kakashi sabía que Rin seria su carta de triunfo, pero aun así quería intentarlo todo, por sus propios medios, para recuperar a Obito. Después de todo era su compañero de equipo y su mejor amigo.

—Déjalo —dijo Kakashi con tono de voz entre resignado y ansioso—, tan solo estas huyendo de la realidad. Vuelve a la aldea, serás bienvenido para que puedas cumplir tu sueño.

Tobi chasqueó la lengua y no le respondió.

—Obito… se que han pasado muchas cosas y yo de verdad lamento lo que pasó. Me he culpado durante años, seguramente _al igual que tú_. Pero es hora de dejar el pasado donde está y seguir hacia adelante.

—No hables de eso como si fuera tan fácil.

—Obi-

—¡La _mataste_ frente a mis ojos! —gritó Obito finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. Seguidamente procedió a quitarse la máscara para sorpresa de los presentes quienes contuvieron la respiración al ver su rostro. El moreno tenía una cicatriz en su lado derecho casi en la misma forma que el relieve de su máscara, además de que su otro ojo estaba firmemente cerrado.

La furia brillaba en su Sharingan.

—¡Jamás pienso perdonártelo! ¡Ni a ti, ni a este mundo que colisionó en el caos desde que los ninjas se crearon! ¡Mi propósito es incluso mayor a la muerte de Rin, yo detendré este ciclo de odio interminable!

—¡Ya basta, Obito! Hay otras maneras para lograr tu sueño, hay muchísimas personas que piensan lo mismo que tú, y todos de esta manera lograremos un cambio. ¡Pero esta no es la manera!

—¡Cállate! —entonces Obito, con ansias de sangre realizó los signos correspondientes, con las manos, para tirarles a los ninjas de Konoha, una enorme bola de fuego, característica de su clan semi extinto.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de concretar los sellos, apareció delante de Kakashi una encapuchada que le trajo muchísimos recuerdos a Obito de hacia algunos días.

Era ella, la chica que se llamaba Rin y que él ayudo a volver a Konoha. No la había notado por haberse estado escondiendo detrás del peliblanco. Pero la reconoció instantáneamente, era esa chica que había causado estragos en sus nervios.

Inevitablemente Obito detuvo su técnica justo en el último sello.

—Tobi —la misma voz—, ¿me recuerdas?

El pelinegro ni siquiera pudo responder claramente al principio por la sorpresa de encontrarse nuevamente con ella pero en la posición de enemigos. Ciertamente sabía que en algún momento sucedería en el campo de batalla por la guerra que él ocasionaría pero… no creía que fuera en esas circunstancias.

—Si… —suspiró Obito sin despegar su mirada de ella, la luz del sol chocaba directamente contra su capucha ocasionando un contraluz que le impedía ver la única zona de su piel expuesta: sus mejillas. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos un poco para notarla más definidamente pero aun así no pudo observarla a detalle—eres esa chica que guié a Konoha. No esperaba verte en estas circunstancias.

—De haberlo sabido en un principio… que eras tú. Créeme que _no_ estaríamos en esta situación.

Tobi bajó la cabeza levemente sin despegar sus manos del último sello para el jutsu de la gran bola de fuego. Si él veía cualquier amenaza de parte de esa chica, soltaría el jutsu sin dudar. Pero… ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? Era muy simple; tenía muchísima curiosidad de saber quién era ella. Porque ella parecía conocerlo y además, porque Kakashi se veía _realmente_ embelesado y maravillado viéndola.

Eso sí que era sorprendente. Esa chica debía ser poderosa.

—Nuestra misión, Obito Uchiha —empezó la chica mientras Obito se ponía tenso al escuchar nuevamente _ese_ nombre—, es llevarte de vuelta a la aldea de Konoha, tu hogar. Para que expíes tus pecados y luego de cumplir tu condena, se te otorgará un espacio en la villa para que vivas a favor de tu pueblo y familia.

—Yo no tengo familia —Obito casi quiso reír al escucharla. Estaba loca si de verdad creía que él volvería por algo como e-

—Nosotros somos tu familia. Kakashi… —entonces Rin se quitó la capucha para mostrar su blanquecino rostro ante la atónita mirada de Obito—y yo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: wooowww me moría por hacer esta escena y bueno, después de muchas corregidas, ya está completa._

 _Gracias por leer y por su apoyo~_


	11. Bandos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 11: Bandos_

 _He muerto, reviví y ahora vuelvo a morir._

 _._

—Nosotros somos tu familia. Kakashi y yo.

Inmediatamente y aun antes de terminar la frase, Rin procedió a quitarse la capucha para mostrar su rostro: sus castaños cabellos, sus redondeados ojos y sus mejillas de marcas moradas.

Obito no tuvo reacción. Estaba completamente atónito viendo un rostro que creyó nunca volver a ver hasta que completará su jutsu máximo o muriera. Obito pudo reconocerla totalmente; aquella sonrosadas mejillas, el níveo cuello y los labios de durazno adornando su precioso rostro. Era ella, era Rin.

 _Su querida Rin._

 _Su fallecida Rin._

 _Rin._

Obito tuvo los ojos desorbitados, grabando a fuego en su memoria todos los rasgos de Rin, por alrededor de varios minutos. El silencio era sepulcral e incomodo, pero aun así nadie tenía el valor de interrumpirlo. Kiba se mordió los labios nerviosos pero aun en posición de defensa, por su parte Kurenai apretaba en sus manos el kunai que no pensaba soltar, Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible al ver el gesto de su ex compañero gennin y Rin… Rin se guardo todas sus emociones mirando lo mas fijamente que podía a Obito.

El Uchiha tenía el cabello revuelto y puntiagudo, estaba tan corto como ella lo recordaba; justo como cuando eran niños. Sus facciones eran más adultas, así como también le había pasado a Kakashi. Su único rojo resplandecía con confusión y el color de su piel, normalmente un poco más bronceado, estaba de un color muy pálido.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos para observar mas detalles de él. Asumiendo el mismo papel que Obito sin darse cuenta. Grabó a fuego en su memoria la apariencia de su querido Uchiha.

Pasaron serios minutos antes de que la castaña empezara su relato.

—No pensé que diría esto frente a Kurenai y Kiba, después de haberles mentido.

Los mencionados dieron un respingo antes de fijar sus miradas en ella quien les sonreía con arrepentimiento brillando en sus ojos.

—Siento haberles engañado pero lo que diré ahora no lo sabe ni la Hokage así que les ruego que mantengan el secreto, ¿sí?

Kakashi volteó a ver a Kurenai y Kiba con su único visible, regalándoles una mirada de ruego para que aceptaran las palabras de la castaña. Sin oposición y bastante curiosos por lo que Rin diría, ambos aceptaron, asintiendo levemente en dirección de la Nohara.

—Yo morí —dijo ella—, no te equivocaste al ver lo que viste, el brazo de Kakashi impacto directamente contra mi cuerpo porque yo me interpuse en su ataque. Él no quería matarme, yo lo obligue a asesinarme y que, por cierto… lamento muchísimo haberte dejado una carga tan grande, Kakashi —ella volteó su mirada y apretó la mano del peliblanco con la suya con muchos sentimientos encontrados, Hatake solo negó y le regresó el apretón para luego soltarse las manos—. Obito… mi alma voló hasta el cielo y me encontré con muchísimas personas que ya no están en este mundo, no las recuerdo, pero sé que fue así. Vi el futuro, sus pasados y por supuesto sus presentes.

"Llore con ustedes dos, par de tontos; mas veces de las que debería. Soñé, grite, y moquee al verlos cumplir sus metas o fracasar en el intento. Abogue a Kami por ustedes más veces que dedos tengo en las manos y rogué porque vivieran una larga vida que los trajera hacia a mi cuando realmente fuera su momento."

Rin empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y una serie de flash de imágenes apareció en su cabeza. Era un rubio, un niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki que sería el futuro salvador de Konoha y de la guerra. Se gruño a si misma por ser una tonta al no reconocerlo antes cuando Kakashi, el maestro de ese muchacho, se la mencionó.

—¿Sabías que Kushina neechan te adoraba, verdad? Tenía en alta estima a Kakashi y a mí pero a ti siempre te veía con tan hermosos y cariñosos ojos que era imposible no darse cuenta del increíble amor que sentía hacia ti. Ella tuvo un niño… Naruto. Que es _idéntico_ a ti.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír—sí que lo es.

—Es un niño que sueña con ser Hokage, es hiperactivo y nunca se rinde en lo que se proponga. Kakashi es su actual maestro —Rin le dio una mirada rápida al peliblanco antes de continuar—, sé que Kakashi ve en él a Obito. Sé que Kakashi ve en ese niño el potencial y el futuro que te tenía que tocar a ti, Obito…

—Yo le enseñe a Naruto lo que tú me enseñaste a mí. Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero…

—Aquellos que traicionan a sus amigos son peor que basura —terminó por completar muy quedito el pelinegro Uchiha.

Rin se rio en voz baja al escucharlos—Increíble… fui su compañera de equipo y aun así no sabía sobre esa frase —reclamó con un tono de voz de molestia fingida y diversión a la vez. En realidad se sentía feliz de saber que ambos tenían un vínculo tan fuerte entre ellos.

—Lo siento —le susurró Kakashi mientras le sonreía a través de su único ojo visible. Ella tomó su mano en respuesta.

—Entonces, ahí en el cielo vi la vida de ese niño. Absolutamente toda su vida y aun la recuerdo. Kakashi fuiste una increíble influencia para él y tú también… Obito.

El susodicho alzó la cabeza al escucharla, confundido.

—Él será Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, séptimo Hokage de Konoha habrá sobrevivido gracias a ti, Obito. Tú le salvaras la vida y le encomendarás tu sueño, y ese rubio… pensará en ti el día que le pongan la capa sobre los hombros. Justo después de tomarse la foto familiar, se alejará del resto y le dirá a los cielos: Cumplí nuestro sueño, Obito. Espero que puedas verlo.

"Te jure que lloré muchísimo al escucharlo, rogando por tenerte conmigo y que pudieras verlo con tus ojos. Alguien tan importante para todos en la aldea… te recordaba como un héroe"

—Por favor —rogó Kakashi apretando la mano aun unida con Rin.

—Regresa a tu hogar —complementó ella.

—Con tu familia.

—Con tus amigos.

—Y cumple tus sueños…

—Con nosotros —Obito alzó la cabeza aun mas alto al escucharlos hablar al unisonó para, seguidamente, abrir los ojos tan grandes que, contrariamente, su corazón se achicó al mismo tiempo. Tenían las manos estiradas hacia él, pidiéndole en silencio que se uniera a ellos. Pidiéndole que volviera a permitirles ser parte de su corazón… de su destrozado corazón.

Ellos querían repararlo y Obito, soltando las más crudas lágrimas sin poderlo evitar, se levantó para dirigirles su respuesta. Sin haberse dado cuenta de que, en algún momento, había caído de rodillas.

Abrió la boca para instantemente cerrarla, ¿qué podía decirles? Estaba seguro de su respuesta pero… ¿cómo volver con ellos cuando ya había hecho todo lo que había hecho? Su plan estaba en proceso y no faltaría mucho hasta que llegará el momento de la verdad. Kakashi y Rin estaban ahí para que pudiera regresar pero, él ya había hecho demasiadas cosas malas como para que ahora pudiera volver tan tranquilamente.

Si, pagaría una condena muchos años seguramente pero… él estaba seguro que ni siquiera debería seguir viviendo por todo lo que había hecho. Merecía morir, tal vez ni siquiera honorablemente, pero definitivamente no valía la pena que cruzará el puente hacia ellos cuando solo seria para contaminarlos.

Kakashi y Rin lo vieron dudar.

—Sé lo que estas pensando —dijo Rin al ver sus ojos dudar—. Tu solo fuiste controlado desde que eras un niño; después de todo, mi muerte fue organizada por… ese sujeto.

Rin supo todos los detalles sobre su muerte al llegar al cielo. Alguien, que ahora no recordaba, la había abrazado con muchísimo cariño y le había relatado, después de unos bocadillos, como se había suscitado y planeado su asesinato; dejándola completamente en shock.

—Fue ese sujeto, no sé su nombre pero sé que te cuido cuando eras un niño y todos creíamos que estabas muerto. Él contrato aquellos ninjas que me hicieron Jinchuriki, solo para que tú estuvieras ahí y vieras como… moría.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Obito empezó a girar como una tuerca en una velocidad que tranquilamente podía competir con la del sonido. Estaba uniendo puntos tras puntos al darse cuenta entonces, porque Madara había le había asegurado que él volvería para seguir su plan, anteriormente expuesto. Se veía tan convencido…

Además de que, hasta el momento no lo había dejado salir, pero ese día… había tenido "permiso" para eso e inclusive ayuda de los Zetsu.

¿No era sospechoso?

Supuestamente le daba "libre albedrio" para irse o volver.

Pero Madara era un sujeto astuto, Obito podía dar fe de eso; era imposible que lo haya cuidado sin saber que si o si obtendría algo a cambio de su parte. Obito no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta que efectivamente, Madara había movido sus hilos para que el pequeño Uchiha regresara con él costase lo que costase.

Se mordió los labios mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo. Había sido tan tonto… tan manipulable e idiota. Había caído en sus palabras y creído en su estúpido plan.

A este punto, pensando seriamente en el plan Ojo de Luna, ya ni siquiera veía el jutsu como algo que de verdad vaya a funcionar. Como Kakashi le había mencionado: tan solo era un escape a la realidad. Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente al confirmar su decisión, y su respuesta se escribió con hierro caliente en su cabeza.

Como si el viento del mediodía no fuera suficiente, corrió una ventisca que levantó todas las capas y cabellos; y en medio de eso, Obito les mostró su nueva determinación.

Kakashi y Rin le mostraron su mejor sonrisa en respuesta.

—Entonces… no me dejan más opción que volver al equipo Minato, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no tienes más opción —contestó ella sintiendo que un enorme peso se descolgaba de sus hombros. Con una rápida mirada al peliblanco que apretaba su mano con manía, confirmo que nuevamente los tenía a ambos a su lado. Los había recuperado y había completado su misión. Obito había decidido seguir con ellos…

Rin no podía estar más feliz.

Por su parte, Kurenai soltó gruesas lágrimas al ver como Obito Uchiha, su ex compañero de academia, volvía a los brazos de sus antiguos compañeros gennin, en busca de redención para su alma por todos los pecados que cometió. Pero, la diferencia era que él volvía para no estar solo nunca más; se despegaba de su oscuridad por ellos. Porque Kurenai podía verlo, el corazón de Obito se estaba curando, su alma resquebrajada había encontrado las piezas faltantes que tanto, seguramente, había estado buscando…

Ella, cerrado los ojos, se confirmo a si misma de que estaba segura de que no sería la única en darle la bienvenida a tan querido pelinegro de aquellas épocas. Y no solo a él, sino también a Rin, y esta vez de la manera correcta.

Sin embargo, cuando el segundo paso de Obito hacia Kakashi y Rin fue dado; se dio cuenta que las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

—Parece que te has olvidado de algo importante, _Obito._

Rin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitar su sonrisa cuando el Zetsu, quien había estado mirando sin inmutarse ni entrometerse, de un solo golpe noqueaba al Uchiha de cortos cabellos negros y este caía, pesadamente, al suelo inconsciente.

— _Ojo de Luna_ no será fácilmente disuelto. Tuviste un buen sueño, _Madara;_ pero es hora de despertar —fue lo último que dijo el Zetsu antes de hundirse a la tierra llevándose el cuerpo del Uchiha con él.

Decir que los cuatro presentes estaban en shock era poco, estaban totalmente atónitos. Las cosas se habían suscitado tan rápido ante sus ojos que, incluso, lo único que pudo atinar Kakashi fue gritar el nombre de su compañero antes de que este desapareciera. Rin cayó de rodillas y Kurenai sintió su última lágrima correr por su mejilla antes de que la sorpresa y el horror la embargaran.

Pero…

Esto no se quedaría así.

—Tenemos dos opciones —dijo Kakashi, recuperándose antes que todos. Logrando de esta manera que su equipo, al escucharlo, recuperará su propio juicio y saliera de su estupor—, la primera es regresar a la aldea e informar sobre lo acontecido. La segunda opción sería —el peliblanco volteo la cabeza para chocar su ojo negro contra la mirada determinada de Rin, la conmocionada de Kurenai y la confusa de Kiba—seguirlos y recuperar al objetivo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que ponerlo a votación porque la transformación de la mirada de Kurenai y Kiba fue suficiente para él; lo apoyarían, como su equipo, como sus compañeros, y sobre todo como sus amigos.

Akamaru ladró en concordancia y Pakkun se estiro rápidamente para la próxima persecución.

—El olor todavía está en el aire —mencionó Kiba.

—Puedo sentir el rastro de olor que está dejando el objetivo, no están lejos de aquí —agregó Pakkun poniendo delante de todos y justo a la derecha de Akamaru.

—Entonces es todo —completó Kakashi—. Nuestra prioridad ahora es recuperarlo. ¡Andando!

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: 17 DE MARZO 2019**

" _Capitulo 12: Trió"_

 _Las cosas no fueron fáciles, el bajo mundo es una historia de terror permanente; pero me encontré contigo… recibí tu amor y con gruesas lágrimas acepte que prefiero tu luz que mi oscuridad._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Review?**_


	12. Trió

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capitulo 12: Trió_

 _Las cosas no fueron fáciles, el bajo mundo es una historia de terror permanente; pero me encontré contigo… recibí tu amor y con gruesas lágrimas acepte que prefiero tu luz que mi oscuridad._

 _._

Rin sintió que las piernas empezaban a escocerle cuando paso exactamente una hora luego de que aquel sujeto verde se llevará a Obito con él y desaparecieran de su vista. Hasta el momento, habían estado saltando sobre las ramas de los árboles en un silencio sepulcral mientras seguían a los perros ninjas, los cuales iban muy por delante de todos.

No se habían detenido ni una sola vez y Rin, para el momento, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo podía estar de pie y encima en movimiento. Pero de algo estaba segura, no descansaría hasta que Obito estuviera en sus brazos, a salvo y fuera del rango de visión de cualquier enemigo, ya sea de Akatsuki o de quien sea.

Rin no volvería a permitir que lo alejaran de ella y menos frente a sus ojos. Nunca más.

De pronto, Kakashi se detuvo y alzó la mano indicando, totalmente mudo, que era hora de detenerse. Los perros igualmente se detuvieron, varios metros más adelante. Todos bajaron de los árboles y se acercaron, muy sigilosos a unos arbustos cerca de un claro.

Justo frente a ellos, se alzaba la entrada de una cueva oscura y aparentemente peligrosa.

Pakkun se acerco a ellos a paso lento—Están ahí adentro, huele a una especie de armería.

Akamaru ladró muy despacio en apoyo a lo dicho por Pakkun. Kiba asintió en su dirección con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Akamaru dice que no es el único olor. Yo también siento que hay varios seres ahí adentro.

—Sí, tienen exactamente el mismo olor que ese sujeto que acompañaba al objetivo —indicó Pakkun asintiendo.

—Ya veo —dijo Kakashi mientras ponía su mano bajo el mentón—¿y cómo es el lugar?

—Es una entrada vacía, como lo que se ve en la cueva —señalo Kiba la entrada que todos veían desde su posición entre los arbustos—; solo huelo minerales por lo que serán rocas, después de eso habrá un espacio de estalactitas y estalagmitas y está lleno de los seres extraños. Después de eso hay otro espacio con olor a metal y madera, como cajas; ahí está ese Obito.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —susurró muy despacio Rin sin dejar de mirar a su peliblanco compañero. Ella sabía que él era un increíble estratega y que no sería nada difícil que logrará pensar algún método para llegar a Obito. Ella confiaba en él.

—Necesitamos que alguien entretenga a esos sujetos de la entrada para que el resto podamos pasar.

—Lo haremos Kiba y yo— dijo Kurenai sin dudar.

Kiba asintió con determinación al escucharla.

—¿Estás segura, Kurenai? —quiso confirmar Kakashi—Por lo que tengo entendido son varios seres y de dudosos poderes o información, lo mejor sería que Rin y tú fueran por Obito mientras Kiba y yo nos encargamos de aquellos sujetos.

Pero ella se negó rápidamente y sonriendo le refutó—No, definitivamente tienen que ir Rin y tú. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—Kurenai… —suspiró Rin.

—No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos hasta que rescaten a Obito y nos ayuden. Aguantaremos —asintió Kurenai mientras miraba a Kakashi directamente a los ojos mostrándole toda su confianza y seguridad.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Kiba? —consultó el peliblanco comandante antes de proceder a dar inicio a la misión.

—Totalmente.

Con la confirmación hecha, los cuatro asintieron totalmente convencidos con respecto a su plan y procedieron a salir de los arbustos para correr directamente hacia la entrada de la cueva donde se encontrarían a Obito.

Tal y como el Inuzuka había dicho, ingresaron para encontrarse rocas por un camino de varios metros, dado que todavía no estaban seguros de que no hubiera enemigos escondidos del poder olfativo de los perros y Kiba; anduvieron por cuidado durante todo el trayecto que duró. El siguiente lugar que pudieron visualizar era un claro de estalactitas y estalagmitas que por alguna razón estaba iluminada de un color celeste claro que ninguno de los presentes pudo saber el origen.

—No hay presencias cerca —mencionó Kiba al notar, por su sensible olfato, que no había ninguna amenaza resguardando ese lugar. Aun así, mantuvieron el cuidado.

El siguiente lugar fue totalmente diferente a los anteriores, es decir, ciertamente era un claro de rocas… pero el silencio que los había acompañado hasta el momento había decidido no seguir sus pasos esta vez. Justo en frente, estaban unos sujetos blancos muy parecidos al tipo verde que parecía una planta y acompañaba a Obito. Ellos desconocían que su nombre era Zetsu.

Los Zetsus presentes, tranquilamente rebasaban el ciento dentro de la cueva, sin contar que había otro grupo esperando órdenes bajo tierra. Por otra parte, nada mas verlos Kurenai y Kiba afianzaron sus posiciones de ataque y corrieron hacia adelante.

Kiba gritó su ataque especial junto a Akamaru y abrió paso a Kurenai, Kakashi y Rin. El siguiente golpe fue dado por un jutsu de fuego de parte de Kurenai que logró abrirle paso al peliblanco y a la Nohara a la siguiente habitación; la cual era una armería en toda la extensión de la palabra. El lugar goteaba del techo y estaba repleta de cajas con dudoso contenido. Aunque muchas tenían la tapa abierta revelando que eran kunais o pequeñas espadas, la mayor parte del arsenal tenían las cajas cerradas y muchas estaban separadas del resto con un único pergamino que decía: " _explosivo"_.

Rin y Kakashi ingresaron a la estancia sabiendo que tenían a dos perfectos y experimentados shinobis cubriéndoles, pero aun así se mantuvieron en un estado de alerta absoluto mientras con cada paso entre el laberinto de cajas, eran cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor.

Rin quería tomar de la mano a su compañero y saber que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que en esos momentos Kakashi estaba en su modo profesional por lo que sacarlo de su estupor era una amenaza en sí, contra ellos como equipo y contra ella porque él podía responder bajo sus instintos, y golpearla sin reaccionar. No por nada era su compañera gennin y además no por nada lo había visto en acción muchas veces en el Lago de la Verdad, sabía todos sus trucos, todos sus jutsus de copia y todas sus manías. Era su mejor amigo, su compañero… y su hermano.

Luego de una caminata ridículamente silenciosa, encontraron a Obito apoyado en la pared rocosa del lugar, aun desmayado por el golpe del Zetsu. Estaba sentado a algunos metros de ellos en un descampado que a Kakashi se le hizo demasiado sospechoso; así que levantó su mano hacia Rin para que se anduviera con cuidado.

—Kakashi —susurro ella con ansias de correr hacia a su compañero desmayado.

—No. Es peligroso. Puede haber trampas que se activarían al dar un paso en falso —inmediatamente Kakashi tiró un kunai hacia el descampado para demostrar su punto, pero nada paso.

—Es seguro. Déjame acercarme y tratarlo.

—Oh. No te puedo dejar hacer eso —antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder a su compañera, la voz rasposa de aquel sujeto que había noqueado a Obito, hizo su aparición. De hecho, él mismo salió a la superficie por medio del suelo rocoso de la cueva, muy cerca del kunai que Kakashi había lanzado.

Kakashi puso otro kunai enfrente suyo en modo defensivo mientras Rin lo imitaba a su espalda.

—No creerán que podrán llevárselo y arruinar mi plan, así como así, ¿verdad?

—¿Y cuál es tu supuesto plan?

—Muy lista, pequeña. Pero no te lo diré, aunque mueras —inmediatamente el Zetsu bicolor corrió hacia Kakashi para enfrascarse en una pelea—. Lo cual ten por seguro que sucederá.

El peliblanco bloqueo el ataque directo del sujeto en cuestión con su kunai. El tipo de verde no usaba armas, usaba su propia mano como una guadaña filosa capaz de contrarrestar el metal o cualquier superficie considerada dura.

Zetsu mantuvo el acercamiento con Kakashi mientras lo empujaba con su arma. Por su parte, el Hatake respondía de la misma manera, chocando su arma contra el enemigo y empujando a la misma vez para echarlo hacía atrás. Por lo visto, Kakashi fue lo suficientemente fuerte porque luego de forzar sus músculos un poco más, pudo echar hacia atrás al Zetsu con su único kunai en mano. El sujeto de Akatsuki solo se río mientras saltaba hacia atrás. Tenía la sensación de que tendría una batalla divertida.

Esta vez Kakashi corrió hacia él dando un grito de guerra siendo recibido muy alegremente por Zetsu.

Rin, por su parte, los observo apartándose poco a poco del rango de visión del sujeto de la capa negra y roja. Quería que este se olvidara de ella de tal manera que no la interrumpiera cuando está fuera por el cuerpo inconsciente de Obito. Por el momento él parecía no reparar en ella y eso estaba bien porque no quería ser el centro de su atención, ni siquiera el secundario.

Pasando entre las cajas de armería, rodeó de tal manera el lugar que ya estaba a mitad de camino de chocar con el cuerpo de Obito. La batalla de Kakashi y Zetsu poco a poco estaba tomando un color peligroso en el momento en que el peliblanco realizó su jutsu especial conocido como _chidori._

Rin vio la intensa luz para seguidamente esconderse tras las cajas al ver que el Zetsu dejaba su sonrisa y ponía un rostro serio. Si él se concentraba seguramente la recordaría y no quería que la interrumpiera ahora. Rin se arrodilló para pasar junto a las cajas sin ser notada.

Cuatro metros, nada más que eso la separaba del pelinegro de sus sueños. Nada más.

De pronto, Rin aceleró sus pasos al notar que los metros se iban haciendo mas cortos. Entonces, se dio cuenta que ya no había separación… Rin lo tenía abrazado en sus delgados brazos buscando su mirada, sin encontrarla realmente debido a los ojos cerrados del muchacho. Su cabello oscuro estaba desordenado y su rostro, tranquilo y sereno, era una invitación a rozar sus nudillos por sus mejillas. La castaña encerró entre sus dedos el hombro de Obito, notando el calor de su piel por sobre la ropa; Obito no había perdido su calidez, su esencia se esforzaba por salir a la superficie y gritar que él nunca había cambiado.

Obito siempre seria Obito para ella.

Rin frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar al tocarlo después de tanto tiempo. ¡Tenía que llevárselo de ahí! ¡Estaban prácticamente en el fuego cruzado!

Seria cuestión de nada antes de que ese sujeto se diera cuenta de ella, por lo que se levantó poniendo el brazo de Obito sobre su hombro, dispuesta a arrastrarlo fuera de allí.

De pronto el cuerpo de Obito se sumió en una pequeña convulsión que Rin sintió perfectamente.

—¿Obito?

Cuando se fijo en él, la mitad del cuerpo del ninja era de un color negro como el carbón. El rostro de Rin se desfiguro en horror al verlo.

—Muy tarde, _Rin_ —le dijo este ser negro de voz pastosa mientras, dominando el cuerpo del shinobi pelinegro, saltaba fuera de los brazos de la kunoichi; mientras esta estiraba su brazo, inútilmente, para evitar que él se alejé.

Inmediatamente Kakashi salto hasta llegar al lado de la kunoichi y defenderla.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —le gritó Rin tratando de resistir la impotencia que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo. Notando que la cosa negra que dominaba a Obito ya no estaba solo, a su lado estaba el sujeto verde pero dividido a la mitad.

La parte blanca del Zetsu estaba ahí, con la capa de Akatsuki puesta mientras que la parte negra había dominado el cuerpo de Obito sin capacidad de darle una salida.

—Ya te lo había dicho, no voy a dejar que te quedes con él. Esto solo será un sueño para Obito y seguiremos con nuestros planes.

—No pensé que nos seguirían hasta acá —indicó el Zetsu blanco—, su ridículo amor no lo entiendo.

—¡Y nunca lo entenderás sino amas de verdad! —le gritó Rin totalmente eufórica— Es cierto… Obito se alejó del camino correcto pero las personas que aman de verdad pueden perdonar y yo ya he perdonado a Obito.

Sin notarlo, poco a poco Obito recuperaba la consciencia.

—¡Obito nunca perdió a su familia, hay gente que lo espera y una aldea que estaría orgullosa de tenerlo con él de nuevo!

—Él les engaño, mintió e hirió. Estaba en la capacidad de volver y no lo hizo…

—¡No es así! Lo engañaron. Era solo un niño cuando le quitaron a su familia, y cuando finalmente había creado mas lazos, deciden quitarle la oportunidad de vivirla. Le mostraron la peor cara de este mundo y él los escucho y les creyó. Yo… morí y esa fue la excusa para que Obito decidiera no volver. Fue un error como cualquier humano puede cometer. ¡Pero aun tiene tiempo a redimirse! ¡Porque…!

Finalmente, Obito estaba completamente despierto.

—¡Porque… _lo amo_! Mas que nada en esta vida, ¡y no pienso dejar que lo alejes de mi otra vez! ¡ _Si me toca morir_ otra vez lo haré! Pero si puedo darle a Obito una oportunidad para elegir nuevamente su _camino_ y que viva… ¡jamás me arrepentiré de mi decisión!

—Rin… —frente a sus marrones ojos, Obito soltaba gruesas lágrimas de su Sharingan después de haberla escuchado—No dejaré que mueras. Prometiste _observarme_ , ¿verdad?

Ella le dio su más sincera sonrisa en respuesta—Esa es una promesa que viva o muerta no pienso romper.

Lamentablemente Obito no podía controlar su cuerpo así que, sin él decidirlo, se lanzó hacia adelante, en dirección a Rin quien le abrió los brazos creyendo que iba hacia ella con ansias de abrazarla. Obito la miró aterrorizado al ver que sus miembros no podían moverse como él quería que lo hicieran.

Kakashi notó inmediatamente lo que iba a pasar así que se puso frente a Rin, pero Zetsu blanco, lo arrastró hacia el suelo. Enterrándolo y dejando solo su cabeza. Entonces Rin se dio cuenta de que Obito con la masa negra dominándolo iban a atacarla.

El primer golpe limpio que Obito dio con su brazo izquierdo, fue esquivado profesionalmente por Rin, quien, a pesar de estar un poco oxidada había estado peleando con bandidos desde que volvió a la vida, así que había tenido que practicar obligatoriamente para no verse atrapada por estos.

El segundo golpe fue con el gancho derecho de Obito, y fue bloqueado exitosamente por la chica, pero aun así la hizo retroceder. Ella gruñó al sentir el escozor en sus brazos. Definitivamente necesitaba más entrenamiento y resistencia.

El tercer golpe fue una patada de Obito dirigida hacia su cabeza, ella sabía que no podía bloquearla porque sus brazos estaban resentidos por el gancho anterior, así que solo le quedaba esquivar. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás junto a todo su cuerpo, logrando dar una voltereta hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo, y luego erigirse muy elegante frente a su oponente.

Cuando Rin fijó la mirada hacia adelante, Obito ya estaba frente a ella con el puño en alto. Ella esquivo a duras penas su ataque, pensando que la velocidad de Obito era ridículamente alta. Inmediatamente abrió las piernas para agacharse, cuando de reojo notó que la pierna derecha de Obito iba a lanzarse a su cuello. Logró esquivarlo, pero Obito había dado un giro lo bastante rápido que para cuando volvió a su pose original, le lanzó un rodillazo con la misma pierna, que ella no pudo esquivar.

Ella gimió.

—¡Rin! —gritaron Obito y Kakashi.

Inmediatamente Obito la cogió del cuello de su ropa, mostrando la más triste mirada en su rostro, y luego de soltarla en el aire, le metió un derechazo que la lanzó contra la pared de la cueva. Rin, a duras penas podía mantener su consciencia.

Por su parte, Obito estaba horrorizado de solo recordar como había atacado a la chica, como había sentido su carne bajo sus nudillos, y como ella había gemido de dolor cuando él la había golpeado sin misericordia. Si seguía pensando en eso, definitivamente iba a volverse loco.

—¡Obito! —el grito lo saco de su estupor rápidamente, era Kakashi tratando de salir de la tierra, poco a poco—¡Rin es mi compañera y tú eres mi hermano! ¡No puedo dejar que sufras al lastimarla! ¡Haz algo, sé que puedes! ¡Ayúdanos para ayudarte!

Obito lo sintió, luego de tantos años de noches solitarias y mañanas sin sentir que algo realmente estaba bien. Él lo sintió. Ya no estaba solo.

—¿Q-Que estas haciendo? —dijo la pastosa voz del Zetsu negro al sentir que el cuerpo de Obito se negaba a moverse, y de hecho él había levantado su mano para coger la masa negra del Zetsu, cogiendo su propia piel por defecto.

—Me engañaste… ¡no quiero… que…!

Obito jaló con todas sus fuerzas con el puño totalmente cerrado, y levantaba la masa negra pegada a su piel.

—¡tomes mi… cuerpo, ni…!

Con un poco mas de esfuerzo y marcando todas las venas de su cuerpo por la fuerza que ejercía, jaló nuevamente y retiro al Zetsu negro de la posesión de su cuerpo.

—¡…que lastimes a mis amigos!

Rápidamente, tomó una espada pequeña de una de las cajas cercanas y la clavó hasta la empuñadura en la masa negra que se arrastraba para huir. Evitando de esta manera que se fuera más lejos.

Después de eso, simplemente cayó arrodillado en el suelo mientras sentía toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, que había sido tomada por el Zetsu, como si estuviera en carne viva. Era horrible, se sentía como si se hubiera arrancado la misma piel del cuerpo. Con muchísimo esfuerzo y cuidado se puso de pie mientras Kakashi terminaba de salir de bajo de la tierra. Ambos, muy lentamente, se acercaron a la chica semi consciente de la cueva.

—¿Esta bien? —susurró Obito mientras el peliblanco se agachaba y revisaba el estado de Rin.

—Está bien, despertará pronto.

—Estoy despierta —dijo ella en voz muy baja mientras abría los ojos y pestañaba rápidamente para acostumbrarse— pero, no puedo moverme—termino por sonreír ella al notar que ninguno de sus músculos estaba dispuesto a sobre forzarse—.

Ambos sonrieron dulcemente al escucharla.

—Así que esta es la reunión del equipo Minato, ¿eh? —dijo el peliblanco mientras transmitía una sonrisa de máxima felicidad a través de su único ojo visible.

—Solo faltaría Minato sensei —indico Obito.

—No faltará mucho hasta que lo veamos— _Ups._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakashi al escuchar a Rin.

—No, nada.

—Pero, dijiste…

—¡Solo démonos un abrazo grupal!

Entonces, Obito se lanzó por la espalda de Kakashi y lo empujo hasta quedar encima de Rin, y lograr así, un abrazo un poco extraño y bastante doloroso porque ninguno de los tres integrantes del abrazo estaba ileso.

—Esto duele.

— _Ouch, ouch, ouch._

—Voy a morir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Review?**_

 _N/A: ¿A poco esperaban un abrazo todo cursi? Xddd pues no, ya hice muchas weas cursis a lo largo del capítulo, mi dosis estaba más que completa._

 _Bien, voy a ser muy sincera con ustedes, se supone que este seria el_ _ **FINAL**_ _del fic pero hay muchas cosas que faltan resolver y mi esqueleto ya estaba completo hasta este capítulo, así que no tengo ni la más puta mínima idea de que podría venirse ahora. Necesito escribir la continuación para mi esqueleto y recién ahí escribir los capítulos. No mentiré, le estuve dando muchas vueltas sobre si dejarlo aquí o seguir y decidí seguir porque no quiero dejarlo "inconcluso"_

 _Me pregunto si alguien abra olvidado sobre las capas negras casi moradas que veía Rin en las personas como Jiraiya y algunos aldeanos, tengo que explicar eso, eso sé que es y no tengo que pensar que notación darle xdd también falta que aparezca el Narutin. Y como se cumplirá la condena de Obito, hacía que podríamos decir que, a pesar de que ya están juntos, las cosas todavía no tienen matiz de acabar._

 _SI, parece que tendremos para rato._

 _PD: Resalte el "final" en negrita para que la gente lo viera de reojo, se asustara y leyera xD En fin, gracias por pasarse, se que dije 17/03 subiría el capítulo, pero se me antojo que hoy, un día antes, también estaría bien xD_


	13. Sentencia

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capítulo 13: Sentencia_

 _Descubrí que quiero morir, pero no quiero suicidarme; quiero que tu puñal se hunda en mi corazón. Mátame, eso es lo quiero._

 _._

La oficina de la Hokage tenía unas ventanas enormes que, a este punto, Obito había olvidado por completo. Se obligó a recordar que su mayor sueño de niño había sido convertirse en el Hokage de su aldea y ahora… iba a ser sentenciado por uno a ser encarcelado probablemente para toda su vida.

—Obito Uchiha —suspiró la rubia Hokage observando al sujeto frente a él. Estaban en su oficina y ella estaba sentada cómodamente en su escritorio. Frente a ella estaba el acusado que acababa de nombrar; Rin Nohara y Kakashi Hatake como testigos de la sentencia—. Dadas tus acciones como cómplice activo de la organización criminal Akatsuki, se te declara culpable de tus cargos. Serás encerrado en las carceletas subterráneas de Inteligencia por veinte años.

Nada mas decir esto, Obito bajó la cabeza y simplemente se dejo arrastrar por unos Anbu que estaban con la Hokage, hacia su nuevo destino. Rin estuvo demasiado tentada de tomar su mano y suplicarle a la líder que no le diera un castigo así de severo. Sin embargo, ya había hablado con Kakashi en el camino de regreso a la aldea. Era imposible para ellos hacer algo por Obito, si el Uchiha cruzaba la puerta de la aldea, seria objeto de acusaciones y tendría que responder por ellas como cualquier otro criminal.

No podía hacerse una excepción, así como así.

A Rin no le quedo de otra que aceptar las palabras de su compañero peli blanco y observar resentida como se llevaban a su querido Obito. Lejos de ella, pero en el mismo lugar. Konoha.

Sin ningún otro motivo para quedarse, ambos se inclinaron con respeto frente a Tsunade y salieron por la puerta de la oficina. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos para tratarse entre ellos, sabían que pasaría una larga temporada hasta que se les diera la oportunidad de volver a abogar por Obito en un juicio futuro. Por el momento solo les quedaba esperar que este _tiempo futuro_ no se demorara demasiado.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a las afueras de la torre.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —alguien gritó, era una voz femenina ligeramente parecida a la de Rin. Tanto la castaña, como el peliblanco levantaron la cabeza para chocar directamente con tres personas que corrían hacia ellos. Rin solo reconoció al rubio.

—Hola… —suspiró Kakashi sin separarse de Rin y recibiendo la afectuosa bienvenida de sus alumnos y Yamato. La peli rosa y el rubio lo observaban con una sonrisa picara que Kakashi recordaba muy bien de situaciones anteriores. No tenia que ser adivino para saber que esos dos eran unos casamenteros sin remedio, a pesar de que en sus propios problemas amorosos no tenían ni de donde agarrarse.

—Lo estábamos buscando —gruño Naruto seguido de Sakura.

—Estábamos esperando que volvieras de tu misión, nosotros llegamos de hace unos días. Sai se esta ocupando de algunas cosas ahora mismo —explicó Sakura brevemente para luego fijar su mirada en la muchacha que acompañaba a Kakashi.

A simple vista la chica se veía bastante decaída, pero Sakura sabia muy bien que nadie podía estar decaído mucho tiempo cuando se estaba cerca de Uzumaki Naruto.

—Gracias —soltó Kakashi para luego rascarse la nuca—. Los presentaré, ella es Rin Nohara, mi compañera cuando éramos unos niños. Rin, ellos son mis estudiantes: Naruto y Sakura. Y luego está Tenzou.

—Senpai… —gruñó Yamato entrecerrando los ojos.

—Siempre serás Tenzou a menos que dejes de llamarme como tu superior.

El suspiro de Yamato no se hizo esperar.

—Mucho gusto —sonrió falsamente Rin. No estaba realmente de humor para conocer a los estudiantes de su querido Kakashi, ella mas que nadie detestaba que se esforzaran en tratarla cuando no querían. Por lo que ella simplemente prefería escapar, encerrarse en el departamento que alquiló con el dinero de _su misión de búsqueda_ y desaparecer unas semanas. ¿Es que era mucho pedir?

—Tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si vamos por ramen? —creo que esta demás decir de quien fue la idea.

Antes de que Rin lo supiera, de pronto estaba sentada en un local que vendía ramen al lado de Kakashi y de Sakura. El ambiente se torno agradable puesto que Kakashi compartía mucho con Naruto, quien estaba al otro lado de Sakura. Yamato también se introducía a la conversación de vez en cuando desde el costado de Naruto.

Cuando les sirvieron a todos los humeantes tazones de ramen, Rin casi quiso llorar, ¿cuánto había pasado desde la ultima vez que probo ramen? Pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando Kushina los había llevado de la mano a ella y a sus compañeros a comer un delicioso tazón de fideos para regodear sus pancitas.

El olor que se podía aspirar desde aquel tazón solo tenía un nombre cálido para ella: Kushina Uzumaki.

Era como evocarla cada vez que veía la aceitosa sopa frente a ella. Con unos palillos que rompió enseguida, envolvió unos fideos que luego de un par de soplidos introdujo a su boca. Era terriblemente delicioso y cálido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que recordaba haber disfrutado de una comida elaborada como esta? Ya no podía recordar la última vez.

—La vieja Tsunade dijo que los envió a una misión cuando nosotros llegamos a la aldea —soltó Naruto luego de dar un par de palmadas y agradecer por la deliciosa comida. Inmediatamente el plato fue retirado para que en su lugar se posara otro humeante tazón de ramen que hicieron a los ojos de Naruto brillar—, ¿qué hicieron?

Kakashi quien también estaba aplaudiendo por haber acabado su comida (nadie lo vio hacerlo) le respondió vagamente—Una misión de rastreo.

—¿Y qué rastrearon?

—A una persona

—¿…a qué persona?

—Un varón.

—¡¿Puedes responder correctamente a lo que te preguntó, Kakashi sensei?!

Su frase terminó en un gracioso mote que a Rin le recordó perfectamente a Kushina. Sabia muy bien que el rubio era su hijo; nada más había que ver su hiperactiva personalidad para notar que eran idénticos hasta en la forma de hablar. Aunque ella lo sabia porque ya había visto la vida completa del mocoso que estaba sentado al lado de Sakura.

Se convertiría en un héroe… _Estarán muy orgullosos, ¿verdad?_ _Kushina… Minato sensei..._

Al no recibir contestación de su maestro, el rubio continuó—Además, ¿cuándo terminaste de comer? ¡En ningún momento te quitaste la máscara!

—Es un genjutsu —explicó Rin sin dejar de comer, eso atrajo la atención del rubio y de la peli rosa—. Cuando Kakashi va a comer o a hacer algo que requiera retirarse la máscara, usa un leve genjutsu en el ambiente para distraer a los demás y que no lo vean o en su defecto un genjutsu que aparente que nunca se retiró la máscara… pero si lo hizo.

—No sabía que sabias —sonrió Kakashi.

—Obito me lo dijo hace muchos años —entonces ella volteó la cabeza para verlo—, me dijo que estaba caminando con Mikoto Uchiha cuando te vieron comiendo dango a las afueras de una tienda. Obito le preguntó como lo hacías, puesto que tenias la mascara puesta y Mikoto, activando su Sharingan, notó el genjutsu.

—¿Vio sin mascara a Kakashi sensei? —consultó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos por la curiosidad.

—Si. Obito intentó quitar el genjutsu, pero… —ella dio una cantarina risa antes de continuar—como es natural en él, no puedo hacerlo.

—Eso suena como Naruto —resopló Sakura haciendo que el susodicho bajará la cabeza, deprimido.

—¡Oh! —recordó Rin—También hubo una vez donde Kakashi…

La velada fue singularmente especial para ella que esperaba solo sentarse como un fantasma, comer y luego largarse sin ser vista. Recordó muchas anécdotas de su niñez con Kakashi, logrando que así Naruto y Sakura supieran mas de su maestro y se divirtieran de sus ocurrencias. Tanto Kakashi como Rin agradecieron que ninguno de los dos preguntará por ella, es decir, prácticamente había salido de la nada y Kakashi nunca la mencionó antes.

Al igual que Obito, exceptuando por esa lección que les dio a sus alumnos frente a la piedra conmemorativa. Era lo único de Obito que había compartido con los demás.

Los presentes decidieron retirarse del local para lograr que otros clientes ingresaran y encontraran un espacio vacío para consumir. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo riéndose y acaparando el lugar. Teuchi les dijo que no era ningún problema, pero ellos prefirieron retirarse. Los cinco cruzaron un parque donde Naruto y Sakura ofrecieron un asiento para poder digerir la comida y seguir conversando. Nadie se negó.

—Estaban saliendo de la torre Hokage, ¿verdad? —consultó Sakura poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón—Me imagino que entregaron el informe de su misión.

—¿Fue exitosa? —sonrió Naruto.

Una mirada severa de Kakashi fue suficiente para que Naruto y Sakura perdieran su sonrisa. Rin solo le asintió al peliblanco, parecía ser hora de que ellos se enteraran.

—Nuestra misión consistía en rastrear a un… —Kakashi se detuvo un momento antes de seguir—miembro de Akatsuki —no estaba completamente seguro de que tipo de reacción recibiría de Naruto.

—¿Un miembro de _esa_ organización, dices?

—Si, Naruto. Su nombre dentro de la organización era Tobi, pero su verdadero nombre es… Obito Uchiha —explicó Hatake sin dejar de observar por el rabillo de su ojo la reacción de Rin y de Naruto—. De hecho, se le ha sentenciado en la oficina de la Hokage a veinte años de prisión, es de ahí de donde veníamos.

—¡Eso es genial! —sonrió Naruto—¡Lograron atrapar a un criminal como ese y podrán conseguir información de él! —Sakura a su lado asintió con una bonita sonrisa, satisfecha de saber que sus sensei había atrapado a uno de los criminales que amenazaban la vida de Naruto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la alegría que debería conllevar la noticia, ni Kakashi ni Rin se veían contentos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡Esto deberíamos celebrarlo! —dijo Naruto tratando de contagiarles su alegría, pero fue completamente inútil. Lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa falsa de Rin y que Kakashi desviara su mirada de él.

—Yo te lo explicaré, Naruto —dijo Rin—. Verás… Obito Uchiha era nuestro compañero gennin. Tanto mío como de Kakashi, fuimos compañeros de academia y compartimos muchas misiones juntos.

—Él estuvo dispuesto a regresar con nosotros, sin embargo, otro miembro de dicha organización no lo dejo, al final logramos rescatarlo porque Obito nos ayudó. Él volvió a nosotros por cuenta suya, si él se hubiera negado, no hubiéramos podido hacer mucho.

—Es por ese motivo que se le dio veinte años y no cadena perpetua —termino por indica Rin después de Kakashi.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto bajaron la mirada, ellos más que nadie, sabían lo que era ver a tu compañero convertido en un monstruo; por lo que era imposible que fueran capaces de reclamarles una sonrisa de alegría por lo que acababa de acontecer. Yamato solo se limito a desviar su mirada al cielo.

Estaba anocheciendo.

—Tengo que irme —Rin se levantó de la banca del parque con una sonrisa que Kakashi reconocía como triste, para luego desaparecer, sin decir nada más, de ahí.

La castaña no tenia ganas de absolutamente nada, sentía su cuerpo pesado a cada paso que daba, sin contar de que las luces de la ciudad estaban empezando a molestarla. Lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos fue dirigir sus pasos a cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos de ahí.

Se sentía estresada, malhumorada y triste, mala combinación para una mujer que siempre era tranquila y decidida como ella.

Se perdió en el follaje del bosque y para cuando note donde estaba, los tocones de entrenamientos sobre el claro le dieron una pista de su paradero. Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento ocho. Ella no solía pasar mucho por ahí, pero tenia que admitir que de las pocas veces que, si había estado, estaba exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba.

Se acercó despacio hasta el tocón y se dejó caer, deslizándose por la madera hasta chocar con el pasto que muchas veces había visto ninjas en formación convertirse en héroes. Rin no era una persona que indagara mucho en sus pensamientos, detestaba pensar demasiado a diferencia de Kakashi que le encantaba perderse en sus pensamientos y formar estupendas estrategias de ataque. Ella era más de acción.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía que hacerlo.

Después de todo, acababa de cumplir su función, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora?

— _Comprendo, Rin Nohara. Acaban de cumplir una exitosa misión, por lo que no tengo absolutamente ningún reclamo o queja para que te unas a nuestro cuerpo de batalla y cumplas misiones para el bien de la aldea._

 _La pequeña castaña emitió una pequeña sonrisa desde su posición en la oficina de la Hokage y le mando una mirada de agradecimiento a Kakashi, que luego de dar su informe había recomendado encarecidamente a Tsunade que dejará que Rin participará de la aldea sin más inconvenientes. La rubia no había puesto mas objeciones al ver su exitosa misión._

— _Si no hay nada mas que decir, hagan pasar a Uchiha Obito a mi oficina —indicó la rubia esperando que los Anbu que estaban afuera conteniendo al Uchiha lo hicieran pasar, sin embargo, Rin emitió un pequeño chillido de protesta—¿Ocurre algo?_

— _Lo que pasa es que… antes de que hagan pasar a Obito…_

— _Ya hemos escuchado la historia completa de la misión, ¿hay algo que quieras agregar?_

— _No, en realidad no es nada sobre Obito._

 _Tsunade pestañeó ligeramente antes de que la muchacha continúe su consulta._

— _Lo que pasa es que ahora que seré una ninja activa… —explicó ella—Es decir, ya han pasado años desde eso así que, me gustaría poder entrenar antes de empezar a recibir misiones._

 _Tsunade sonrió al entender—Comprendo, han pasado varios años desde que no ejerces este oficio, quieres practicar… entonces te asignaré un maestro que te ayudé. Kakashi, ¿puedes?_

— _Sería un honor —sonríe el peliblanco para luego dirigirse a la castaña—. ¿Te parece que entrenemos en las mañanas?_

— _Siempre y cuando no tengamos misiones, me parece que estará bien._

— _Por el momento no les daré misiones a ninguno de los dos. Así que, dado que ya resolvimos esto, hagan pasar al acusado —terminó gritando Tsunade para que se abriera la puerta y apsara Obito. Inmediatamente el aura de la oficina bajo varios grados en temperatura. A Rin solo le quedo morderse los labios y rogar porque las cosas fueran mejor de lo que ella se estaba imaginando._

—¿Rin?

La muchacha abrió los ojos al notar que de pronto ya no estaba sola en el campo de entrenamiento y que, de hecho, se había quedado dormida en la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Frente a ella, un Kakashi con un ramo de flores en las manos le ofrecía su mano libre para levantarla.

Ella aceptó la ayuda de buena gana.

—Estaba buscándote —indicó el Hatake para luego mirar al cielo. Ella siguió su mirada; el cielo estaba oscuro. Finalmente, ya era lo bastante noche como para decir que ambos ya deberían estar dormidos. Rin se dijo que probablemente las calles ya deberían estar desiertas para esa hora—. ¿Me acompañas al cementerio?

—¿No es un poco tarde ya?

—Nunca es tarde para visitar a Minato sensei.

Rin asintió estando de acuerdo. Ella no sabia donde quedaba su lapida, por lo que agradeció que Kakashi le enseñará tanto el de Kushina como el de Minato. Los dos estaban justo al lado del otro.

Conversaron con Minato una hora completa, finalmente haciendo que llegara la medianoche a sus puertas. La combinación de violetas y lluvia blanca del ramo de Kakashi fue bastante agradable a la vista de Rin y quedaba perfecto cuando los dividías para la pareja de lapidas. La ligera brisa nocturna otorgo un suave movimiento a las flores luego de que se cumpliera la hora de charla con los muertos.

Ambos se levantaron y después de una reverencia respetuosa siguieron su camino lejos de ahí. Ambos estaban satisfechos con su trabajo y su misión. Aunque Rin se debatiera internamente sobre lo que había sucedido; después de todo no estaba completamente de acuerdo en dejar que Obito viviera una larga vida tras las rejas, ella no podía hacer nada por ahora.

Pero sabia que si en algún momento dado, podía liberarlo… ella lo haría sin dudar un momento.

Con un suspiro Rin asumió que ese día estaría muy fuera de sus alcances, sin embargo, detrás de los telones se orquestaba el máximo pilar de ataque que alguna vez Konoha vería. La guerra no necesariamente estaba cerca, sin embargo, el enemigo estaba ansioso por atacar.

Y atacaría antes de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?

N/A: ¡Hemos vuelto! Ya tengo el esqueleto listo, no esta completo xddd pero al menos he avanzado varios capítulos como mencioné en el capítulo final de Detrás de mí. Por lo tanto, no quería dejarlo estar en PAUSA mas tiempo. Lamento el retraso y disfruten el capítulo.

JA NEEE


	14. Información

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capítulo 14: Información_

 _¿Has pensado en mí? ¿Aun piensas que puedo salvarme? Yo confió en tu palabra, así que… ¿todavía tengo otra oportunidad de vivir?_

 _._

 _4 meses_

Mientras Rin molía los hierbajos medicinales en el pasto, se preguntó entonces que tan corto se le hicieron los cuatro meses que ya llevaba en la aldea. No había vuelto a ver a Obito desde que lo habían encerrado el día que volvió a Konoha con Kakashi de su misión. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y cada día que pasaba se lamentaba no ser capaz de siquiera haberle dedicado una despedida cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

El sonido de la cascada la relajó ligeramente mientras seguía en su función. La sombra del árbol detrás suyo se mecía ligeramente con la brisa del día; Rin tenía la ligera sensación de que esa noche haría un viento frio que seguramente calaría en sus huesos. Dirigió una mirada hacia donde el rubio llamado Naruto, junto a muchísimos clones, trataban de detener la cascada artificial. No es que ella fuera una ignorante —ya había recuperado sus conocimientos ninjas y habilidades luego de tres meses de practica con Kakashi— pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo que hacia el rubio lo ayudaría en su entrenamiento.

—¿Para qué se supone que hace eso? —suspiró Rin sabiendo que Kakashi la había escuchado. El susodicho estaba muy cómodamente echado sobre la rama del árbol detrás suyo, su máscara seguía donde siempre estaba y sus ojos somnolientos no se enfrascaron en ella ni siquiera un segundo antes de contestarle.

—Es para que pueda hacer un jutsu nuevo.

Eso no terminó por darle ningún conocimiento nuevo a Rin. Ella ya sabia eso porque Yamato se lo había explicado. De hecho, el castaño estaba bastante absorto en lo que hacía, delante de ellos, envuelto en postes de madera como tótems y con la mano levantada hacia el rubio.

Rin se preocupó al ver que el muchacho en cuestión estaba sudando profusamente y perdía color a cada segundo que pasaba, ella estaba segura de que, si no tomaba un descanso pronto, seria inevitable que se desmayase. Le dio fuerzas con el pensamiento y luego prosiguió con su tarea. Había conseguido un trabajo básico en el almacén del área medicinal del hospital de Konoha. Por el momento solo era una obrera que fabricaba ungüentos medicinales para el suministro básico del hospital y la farmacia local.

Sin embargo, sabia que si se esforzaba otro poco mas seria ascendida a la supervisora del departamento de ungüentos. Tal vez un par de meses más...

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —preguntó Kakashi sin quitar su vista de su lectura.

—Medicina —fue su escueta respuesta. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tratarlo así. Él era muy escueto y corto al hablar, por lo que, en venganza, ella había decidido responderle de igual manera. Era una pequeña broma que se tomaban entre los dos.

Finalmente termino de moler sus hierbas y procedió a echar otra pasta blanca sobre su mezcla; con el mortero siguió apretando la mezcla hasta que se disolvio por completo y se volvió una sustancia patosa y fría. Rin era muy dedicada en lo que hacia por lo que los productos que ella entregaba eran considerados de alta calidad.

Mientras estaba moliendo escuchó un gemido de dolor. Tanto Kakashi como ella levantaron la vista y notaron el exacto momento en que Yamato se desvanecía.

—¡Yamato san! —inmediatamente dejó el mortero y se levantó para correr en su auxilio. El hombre respiraba de forma agitada y su corazón bombeaba con muchísima fuerza, además de que tenia unas profundas ojeras en los ojos y una palidez que podía competir con la del otro compañero de Naruto, Sai.

Kakashi se acercó despacio y se inclinó—Era inevitable, ha estado supervisando el entrenamiento de Naruto por muchísimas horas.

El pequeño libro en sus manos, anteriormente cerrado fue abierto nuevamente para seguir leyendo. Rin se pregunto entonces, entrecerrando los ojos, ¿qué clase de compañero _despreocupado_ era Kakashi?

—¡¿El capitán Yamato está bien?! —se escuchó un grito venir de la cascada, logrando de esta forma que el peliblanco levantará su mirada y le gritará en respuesta a su estudiante que tendrían un pequeño descanso por Yamato.

Rin acomodó la cabeza de Yamato en sus piernas y lo revisó con su chakra medicinal.

A la castaña solo le quedo gruñir al escuchar a Kakashi—Nunca esta demás tener una médica exactamente por estos casos —su tonito arrogante la ponía de mal humor.

.

 _5 meses_

Las esposas en sus manos eran todo menos cómodas, Obito estaba acostumbrado a sentir la sangre recorrer por cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro de que la sangre ya no se distribuía tan bien como antes. Sus muñecas debían estar muy blancas por lo apretadas que estaban, sin contar sus piernas y torso.

No tenia la necesidad de abrir los ojos o que le quitaran la venda especial que traía, para notar la cantidad innumerable de pergaminos pegados a su cuerpo o la cantidad de sellos dibujados en las paredes de la celda. Estaba apoyado incómodamente en la pared de ladrillos oscuros buscando una forma de entretenerse.

Las únicas formas de salir de ahí era cuando tenia ganas de ir al baño o cuando lo alimentaban. Y ni siquiera salía de la celda cuando lo alimentaban, solamente le daban un poco de conversación para entretenerse.

Durante ese tiempo, Obito fue capaz de pensar bien en sus decisiones, ahora mismo estaba pagando por todos los crímenes que cometió. Ellos sabían solo lo superficial, que estaba asociado con Akatsuki; pero Obito sabía muy bien dentro de su consciencia lo que verdaderamente estaba pagando. El haber engañado a Kirigakure y manipulado a su Kage Yagura, el hecho de haber sido cómplice de la muerte de Salamandra, el verdadero líder de Amegakure y sin contar aquellas muertes inocentes de ninjas que intentaron detenerlo muchísimas veces.

Era una larga lista dentro de su cabeza, y seguramente solo estaba recordando poco de todo lo que debía pagar. Una sentencia de veinte años era nada para todo el destrozo que había cometido en el mundo Shinobi. ¡Estaba a nada de destrozar Konoha y causar la cuarta guerra ninja! Aun así, él sabía que, aunque estuviera encerrado nadie detendría su reloj.

Las cosas pasarían, un poco antes o un poco después, pero pasarían.

Su celda se abrió con un chirrido que le trajo recuerdos de su visita a las carceletas de la estación de policía de Konoha cuando acababa de cumplir siete años. Era solo una visita escolar, pero había sido suficiente para que lo asustase. Kakashi se había burlado de él por mucho tiempo debido a eso. Aunque nadie podía culparlo por temerle a los lugares donde torturaban a las personas. Aunque él mismo se hubiera deshecho de sus sentimientos más tarde y actuará exactamente igual que un verdugo.

 _La vida da unas vueltas muy extrañas,_ pensó.

—Uchiha Obito —una voz gruesa resonó en su celda, aunque él no podía reconocerla de nada—. Han pasado muchos años.

Eso atrajo la atención de Obito, ¿lo conocía acaso?

—Estas acusado de cómplice con Akatsuki, pero yo estoy aquí para saber que mas has hecho en tu vida y que mas pensabas hacer para perjudicar a los demás.

Tentado a responderle abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

—Tómalo con calma —dijo la voz gruesa de aquel hombre maduro que se había adentrado a su celda—, aun no se te han quitado los sellos de restricción del habla.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, la presión bajo su lengua y garganta se liberó, de esta manera ya era capaz de pronunciar algunas frases o silabas sin sentido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado con alguien y por supuesto ya había olvidado acerca de las restricciones del habla. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo interrogaron? ¿Dos meses a lo mejor?

—Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino. Seré quien te interrogue esta vez.

Obito sintió que el nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no logro recordarlo.

Ni siquiera se había terminado de adaptar al escuchar su voz nuevamente cuando fue atosigado por muchas preguntas provenientes de Ibiki. La oscuridad de sus ojos fue bastante atrayente al final, de alguna manera u otra solo quería descansar. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus deseos, cuando miraba fijamente el velo sobre sus ojos solo podía reconocer el rostro de Rin y de Kakashi sonriendo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Ellos vivían en Konoha, en un pueblo que él alguna vez amo. Y era por ellos que se esforzó en contestar todas las preguntas que le hacia Ibiki sin rechistar. Tenia que _proteger Konoha_ con su información para _protegerlos a ellos_.

Por suerte, su interrogador no le hizo las mismas preguntas de hace dos meses atrás, tuvo la decencia de preguntar otras cosas de muchísimo mayor importancia. Solo entonces, Obito al ver su dedicación y la forma en que trataba de manipularlo, le dio las respuestas que quería. Soltó su calendario maligno.

Todas las fechas en donde se darían los ataques en distintos lugares del mundo Shinobi. Incluyendo por supuesto la destrucción de Konoha entre ellas. Si Ibiki reaccionó ante la nueva información, Obito nunca lo sabría por la venda que le tapaba los ojos.

—Háblame sobre los demás miembros de Akatsuki —esta era una pregunta recurrente. Siempre que lo interrogaban él siempre respondía todas las preguntas sin agregar nada nuevo, sin embargo, Ibiki era distinto, y sacó más información de la que él esperaba dar. No supo en que momento de pronto ya le estaba contando como había conocido a los tres ninjas que había enseñado Jiraiya.

Le comento acerca de cómo Pain se volvió el nuevo "protector" de Amegakure y acerca de cómo conoció a los tres alumnos y los convenció para que hicieran lo que él decía. Le dijo a Ibiki sin sentimientos en la voz como había muerto Yahiko a manos de Nagato y como este había explotado de rabia. De esta manera solo era cuestión de tiempo de que se realizará un golpe de estado, de tal forma como lo predijo sucedió. Nuevamente, si Ibiki reaccionó ante esa nueva información, Obito jamás lo sabría.

Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que el sonido de la ropa arrugándose llenara el lugar. Ibiki Morino se estaba dando la vuelta para salir de la celda, solo le emitió un muy bajo "gracias por tu colaboración" a Obito antes de dejarlo solo.

Solo entonces y cuando el susodicho salió de la celda, Obito pudo recordar de donde escuchó su nombre. Con una sonrisa aceptó que todavía quedaban personas que recordaba de sus años de antaño.

—Ciertamente han pasado muchos años —susurró Obito para luego preguntarse si aquel gordito Ibiki de su memoria, había logrado adelgazar y crecer.

Aunque de todas maneras agradeció que se haya olvidado volver a poner sus restricciones al habla. Si es que efectivamente lo había olvidado…

.

 _7 meses_

La lluvia torrencial no tenía apariencia de detenerse en ninguna circunstancia, las personas de la aldea por lo tanto tampoco tenían intención de detener sus acciones por un simple aguacero como ese. Por lo que, portando paraguas de colores oscuros o sombreros de paja anchos, se dedicaban a seguir sus vidas sin temor a que la lluvia los perjudicara.

Así era como funcionaba Amegakure.

En la torre más alta de dicha aldea se balanceaba sin gracia una negra capa envuelta en maldad y sueños oscuros. Pain, el dueño de dicha ciudad envuelta en lluvia mecía su pie sobre el precipicio que era el balcón de la gran torre de Amegakure.

No estaba completamente encantado de cómo se estaban controlando las cosas, pero agradecía de todas formas haber logrado poner una sonrisa en sus habitantes. Eran personas que durante su niñez le habían negado un pan para comer pero que a la larga se habían vuelto sus queridos protegidos de los verdaderos malvados de la nación.

Lamentablemente no había podido lograr eso solo o con la ayuda de Konan.

—Pain —su nombre sonó en una oscura voz detrás de él. No tenía que voltear para saber que Konan, con varios origamis de ángeles flotando a su alrededor, permanecía allí con una impávida mirada.

Era ella quien le hacía preguntarse a veces si haber usado sus poderes había sido lo correcto cuando tomó la ciudad bajo su mando. Solo podía olvidarse de esa pregunta cuando veía los niños corriendo bajo la lluvia o cuando las madres salían de sus ventanales para respirar un aire de paz.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —la voz de Konan volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Zetsu dice que Madara está indispuesto. Acaba de dar la orden de buscar al Hachibi y envió a Itachi y Kisame para eso… Pain, yo no confió en él.

Y él tampoco, tenía que admitir.

—Por el momento le haremos caso en lo que diga, no tenemos suficientes pruebas para refutar lo que dice.

Además, no había nada fuera de lugar con lo que Zetsu decía, todo estaba dentro de los planes que Madara había establecido desde un comienzo. A este punto era prácticamente seguir el ritmo que habían tomado, pero de una manera exageradamente rápida.

Estaban bailando al compás de una melodía que era más rápida que lo que tarda un trueno en caer al suelo.

Pain se levantó grácilmente y acompañado de Konan se introdujeron al laberinto que era la torre más alta de Amegakure. Llegaron al primer piso cuando menos se dieron cuenta solo para chocarse con una presencia que ambos conocían muy bien. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó ante lo que vieron. Aunque Zetsu y su sonrisa maniaca no aparentaba tranquilidad como ellos.

—Todos los Jinchurikis han sido capturados con éxito. He mandado a Itachi y Kisame a buscar al Hachibi. Le he dicho a Deidara que los ayudará también, esperaré que lo cumpla. Solo falta el Kyuubi.

Hubo una pausa donde el brillante ojo amarillo del Zetsu rasgó las ventanas del alma no existente de Pain.

—Es hora de ir a por el Kyuubi.

—Todavía se están haciendo los preparativos para el ataque a Konoha —aclaró Pain sin apartar la vista.

—Tienes dos semanas como máximo —fue lo último que se escuchó del Zetsu antes de que este desapareciera hundiéndose en la tierra. Pain y Konan no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño. Se supone que el ataque se daría en dos meses más, pero… Zetsu pedía que hicieran todo cuanto antes. Ellos no estaban confiados en que las cosas salieran bien si se apresuraban.

Zetsu por su parte, solo le toco gruñir; ahora que habían atrapado a Obito, estaba demás decir que era obvio que el sujeto les diría a las grandes autoridades de Konoha todo sobre sus planes. La única manera para que no hubiera capacidad de defenderse de su ataque era que apuraran la catástrofe. Además, estaba seguro de que Obito estaba preso como rehén de guerra y que sería así por muchos años; según el plan establecido Pain debería poder destrozar toda Konoha así que… definitivamente Obito moriría en la destrucción que se ocasionaría.

Eso era quitar un enorme peso de encima.

Él ya no podía esperar por ver que eso sucediese.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review?**


	15. Charla de chicas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

PD: Ya se que en funeral de Asuma no llueve, pero yo quería que lloviera :c es que es un momento muy triste.

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capítulo 15: Charla de chicas_

 _Te he mantenido lejos tantas veces que olvido incluso por que lo hago. Sueño con que algún día no harás caso de lo que digo y correrás a mis brazos._

 _Sera un sueño para siempre, ¿verdad?_

 _._

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?—preguntó Rin tomando de su taza de manzanilla con tranquilidad.

—Son seis meses ya.

—¿Seis meses? —suspiró la castaña mirando la prominente panza de Kurenai. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo había pasado ya. Seria mentira decir que la muerte de Asuma había sido un recuerdo doloroso encerrado en el baúl del olvido, sin embargo, a pesar de que habían pasado poco menos de tres meses de eso, la herida estaba tan abierta como cuando recibieron la noticia.

 _La lluvia de aquel día había sido profusa, los cielos grises que se presentaron al acontecer uno de los días mas tristes en la vida de los ninjas que admiraron a Asuma, fue como un homenaje a su persona. Rin había descubierto que sus lágrimas se detuvieron solamente cuando la ancha mano de su compañero Kakashi le había apretado el hombro con comprensión._

 _La gente se estaba disipando del funeral, y los únicos que quedaba eran los allegados mas cercanos del fallecido. Kurenai, con su largo cabello negro mojado abrazaba por los hombros al pequeño Konohamaru; tratando inútilmente de protegerlo de la lluvia de ese día. Un solo susurro de Kakashi fue suficiente señal para Rin, era hora de retirarse._

 _Las calles sonoras fueron un chillido espeluznante para sus oídos; para ella sobre todo que vestía de negro por la reciente muerte y trataba de sobreponerse de su tristeza y dolor._

 _Kakashi la había empujado desde los hombros hasta la florería Yamanaka, para buscar unas flores acordes a quien querían visitar._

— _¿No es una falta de respeto de veamos a Minato sensei y dejemos solo a Asuma?_

— _Asuma lo entenderá._

 _Rin rogó porque lo que dijera Kakashi fuera cierto. Esperaba que Asuma lo entendiera, porque en estos momentos de tristeza, ambos solo podían apoyarse entre si y con los muertos. Su maestro Minato era el único al que solían visitar seguidamente y con quien compartían todas sus penas y sentimientos; y era ahora cuando la pena era insoportable cuando sabían que era momento de visitar la lápida de su maestro. Compraron flores simples para visitarlo, nada muy extravagante para atraer la atención._

 _Llegaron al cementerio de Konoha cuando la lluvia todavía no se detenía y las calles se hacían cada vez mas ruidosas por acercarse a la noche. Ambos se sentaron cerca de la lápida con los ojos temblorosos y con las manos hechas un manojo de nervios._

— _Hola, Minato sensei —la aguda voz de Rin se hizo escuchar entre la lluvia. Kakashi solo asintió ante la lápida con el nombre de su maestro escrito en él._

 _Ambos inclinaron la cabeza con respeto y conversaron con su maestro unos momentos antes de empezar conversar entre ellos y disfrutar de su poco tiempo con Minato._

— _¿Naruto pudo aprender esa técnica que estaba practicando?_

— _Si. Ocasionó mucho destrozo en el lugar, es demasiado poderosa, aunque todavía le faltan afilar ciertos detalles —respondió el peliblanco cerrando los ojos y subiendo la cabeza. La lluvia picó sus ojos brevemente, pero sin llegar a molestar._

— _Es un derivado del Rasengan, ¿no?_

— _Si… La técnica que hizo es una combinación entre Fuuton y su Rasengan. Un Rasenshuriken._

— _Es agradable ver que sea tan perseverante._

 _El único ojo visible de Kakashi brilló—Es un muchacho muy terco. Su nindo es…_

— _Jamás rendirse. Lo sé._

— _Por supuesto que lo sabes —suspiró Kakashi antes de volver a bajar la mirada y chocar con la lápida de su maestro._

— _Será un increíble Hokage cuando crezca…_

— _No le digas eso a Naruto o harás que se ponga aún más insoportable._

 _Rin emitió una pequeña risita—No se lo diré._

 _La lluvia resonó en sus oídos nuevamente cuando quedaron en silencio._

— _Kakashi._

— _Dime._

— _¿Qué hay…? —Rin dio un suspiro de resignación antes de continuar—¿…sobre Akatsuki?_

 _El peliblanco se tensó visiblemente antes de contestarle a su compañera con otra pregunta—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?_

— _¿Qué crees que harán ahora? No se quedarán quietos, ¿verdad?_

— _No. No lo harán —respondió Kakashi—. No te preocupes por eso, lo mas seguro es que no tienen pensado rendirse, pero saben que tenemos de nuestro lado a Obito. No atacaran sin habérselo pensado dos veces antes. Tienen que reorganizarse._

— _Obito ya debe haberles contado a Inteligencia todo sobre Akatsuki._

— _Y ese es el motivo por el que están inactivos… aparentemente._

 _Rin asintió—De todas formas, no podemos bajar la guardia._

 _Ambos decidieron con una mirada que era suficiente tiempo estando con su maestro, era hora de volver a las andadas y buscar una manera de distraerse de lo que hacían, sin embargo, estando muy cerca de entrar a una tienda de dangos, Kakashi se excusó con que no podía acompañarla debido a una corazonada. Ella jamás refutaba sus corazonadas, por lo que lo dejó ir. Lo próximo que supo de él era que había acompañado a los estudiantes de Asuma a vengar a su maestro._

 _No supo decidir si estaba molesta o agradecida._

—¿Has oído acerca de la última misión de Kakashi?

Los pensamientos de Rin fueron interrumpidos abruptamente al escuchar a Kurenai, la mujer sostenía entre sus delicadas manos una taza con te de jazmín, mientras el vapor empañaba su vista; Rin se limitó a negar. Sabía que Kakashi había salido en dirección a la torre Hokage, pero no tenía la menor idea de porqué.

—Ha sido hace muy poco. Me lo comentó Hinata cuando me la encontré viniendo hacia acá. Parece ser que mis estudiantes y los estudiantes de Kakashi tienen una misión de rastreo para hallar a Itachi Uchiha o en su defecto atrapar a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha?

—Si… ¿Kakashi te ha hablado sobre ellos?

Rin asintió brevemente luego de recordarlo—Si. Me comento que Sasuke fue su otro estudiante y que se obsesionó con el hecho de vengar a su familia matando a… su hermano.

—El hecho de que Sasuke quiera acabar con ese criminal no es el problema en sí, nadie se lo reprocharía. El problema es que escapó de la aldea y se unió a Orochimaru. Era un chiquillo nada mas cuando se fue, es por eso por lo que la Hokage, Kakashi y sus compañeros están convencidos que solo estaba siendo manipulado por un ser superior a él que le ofreció poder por muy poco a cambio.

—¿Tu qué piensas?

Kurenai dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de responder—Me lo hubiera creído si Sasuke aun tuviera trece años, pero… ya acabó con Orochimaru y aun no vuelve a la aldea por su propio pie. Tengo la corazonada de que no piensa volver, aunque acabará con Itachi.

—Es comprensible.

La ventana de la casa de Rin estaba abierta, entraba un fresco viento desde fuera indicando los comienzos de otoño. También ingresaban muchos aromas de las calles, deliciosos aromas de comida recién preparada o dulces para los niños. Cuando Rin disfrutaba de la vista del vapor de su taza siendo expulsado por dicha brisa, ingresó un olor a pino que no había sentido hasta el momento.

Era un olor que siempre le recordaba al pequeño Obito. No había pensado en él desde el día anterior. Cualquiera diría que no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero para ella… había pasado una eternidad, dado que ella pensaba en el Uchiha a cada segundo, no hacerlo era como perderse en la oscuridad.

Él era su ancla. Recordarlo le traía paz.

Estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver, sin embargo, sabia que seria imposible para ella hasta que se diera el nuevo juicio dentro de seis meses más. Se pregunto entonces, ¿lo estarían alimentando bien? ¿estaría ejercitando su cuerpo o lo tendrían bajo siete llaves? ¿tendría buena salud?

No sabía ningún detalle sobre él, pero esperaba que hubiese colaborado en todo lo que Inteligencia le pedía, no quería que él sufriese ningún tipo de tortura en lo absoluto. Eso la pondría demasiado triste.

—Me preguntó —suspiró Rin logrando atraer la atención de Kurenai— como le estará yendo a Obito.

La mirada dura de Kurenai decayó considerablemente al escucharlo, la pelinegra podía notar muy claramente con sus rojos ojos como Rin suspiraba por ese muchacho a cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que dentro de la cabeza de la castaña las cosas estaban divididas a la mitad, mitad de sus pensamientos eran sobre Obito y la otra mitad eran sobre Kakashi, misiones, y otras tareas o personas.

Rin era demasiado sencilla de leer.

—Siempre y cuando Obito colaboré con Inteligencia, no debería haber ningún problema —explicó calmadamente Kurenai mientras Rin levantaba su mirada perdida con sorpresa.

—¡Oh! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

A Kurenai solo le toco reír—Si.

Rin solo sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a perderse en sus pensamientos. Esta vez fijó su vista en la única ventana de su pequeña sala. Estaba abierta en bandeja, Rin solía pasar mucho tiempo en el pequeño balcón para ver hacia la calle principal que estaba justo debajo suyo. Además de encargarse de la pequeña maceta en la ventana donde crecería una bonita flor con su delicado cuidado, en un tiempo.

A veces a Rin no le gustaba fijarse mucho en la ventana, muchas personas que veía desde su posición estaban envueltas en un aura negra justo como ella recordaba haber visto en Jiraiya la última vez que lo vio en el hospital con Kakashi. Ella no podría olvidar aquellas auras negras, aunque quisiera, después de todo ella no podía controlar cuando verlas, simplemente estaban ahí y ya. De alguna forma agradecía que Kurenai no tuviera esa aura oscura a su alrededor.

Hasta el momento no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba, su Dios no le había mencionado nada de eso cuando la revivió, simplemente le había dicho que evitara la cuarta guerra ninja, esa era su única misión. ¿Entonces porqué de pronto podía ver auras extrañas en las personas? ¿Era algún tipo de señal o algo por el estilo?

Ella no podía estar segura al cien por ciento.

—¿Sabes cuándo volverán de su misión? —consultó Rin mirando a su compañera pelinegra. Necesitaba consultar esas cosas que veía con Kakashi, antes que nada—Me refiero al grupo de Kakashi.

—¡Oh! Es una misión que depende mucho del objetivo, si logran encontrarlos es seguro que los perseguirán y tomará su tiempo, pero sino… tendrán que resignarse y volver cuando ellos crean conveniente.

—Comprendo. Solo nos queda rezar porque estén bien y no les pase nada.

Kurenai asintió terminando su taza con te de jazmín. Ella más que nadie rezaría para no perder a nadie mas que le importaba. Ya había perdido a Asuma, ya no quería perder a nadie más.

.

—Mañana se cumplirá las dos semanas que nos dijo Zetsu, Pain.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué haremos? —expresó Konan dejando que Pain que le daba la espalda se levantará con gracia desde el balcón de la torre de Amegakure. Llovía como siempre, pero esta vez venia con tormenta.

—Atacaremos mañana —su tono de voz fue acompañado por un relámpago cercano que iluminó su silueta por completo.

La noche iba a caer pronto, era hora de tomar las armas y pelear por tus ideales.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Se viene el ataque de Pain papuuuuus, en el próximo capitulo veremos que se cuece.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! No olviden dejar un comentario que nos hace felices a los autores. ¡Hasta luego!


	16. Batalla

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 _IMPOSIBLE_

 _Capítulo 16: Batalla_

 _¡Es la hora de luchar!_

 _._

El mediodía sin lluvia era un tiempo al que Pain no estaba acostumbrado. Solía ver las cosas desde el interior de su aldea así que al salir sabia que cometeria uno de los mayores crimines de la historia y lo haría sin arrepentimientos.

Alzó los manos muy despacio mientras le llegaba el olor a fuego desde la aldea, Konoha estaba ardiendo por los destrozos de una batalla con Konan y sus demás Pain. Los ninjas de Konoha estaban enfrascados en defenderse y defender a los mas débiles como para fijarse en él.

Los miro correr sin sentimientos.

Era una aldea que _no había pasado hambre_ como la suya, era una aldea que _se regodeaba ante el sufrimiento_ ajeno.

Pero que ahora iba a sufrir.

—Shinra Tensei.

Las casas volaron por los aires después de mencionar su técnica, los edificios mas modernos de la aldea salieron disparados a las lejanías y los ninjas mas cercanos fueron los que sufrieron el ataque con más fuerza. Para buena suerte de todos, Tsunade había dispersado a Katsuyu con el suficiente tiempo para poder proteger a todos los habitantes de la aldea.

Jiraiya quien había regresado esa mañana, salió expulsado de Katsuyu de un solo movimiento, después de que todo se calmara, mientras tosía al sentir algo viscoso recorriendo su garganta. No tenía nada contra las babosas, pero realmente era raro sentirse dentro de una. Otro tosido le llamo la atención, otro de los clones de Katsuyu estaba expulsando a un Anbu de sus fauces. El peliblanco Sannin reconoció la máscara y se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo.

—J-Jiraiya sama —tosió el Anbu.

—No hay tiempo que perder, ¿estás herido?

—No.

—Entonces, tengo que pedirte un favor —el Anbu terminó de enderezarse para escuchar la petición de su superior—. El grupo de Kakashi ha salido hace cinco días de la aldea, necesito que vayas a buscarlos y los traigas.

—Comprendo, Jiraiya sama.

—Entonces, ¡ve! —nada mas decir eso, el Anbu dio un largo salto hacia el final de los escombros y corrió hacia el espeso bosque de la aldea. Jiraiya agradeció no tener la suerte de Tsunade, ¡mira que encontrarse con un Anbu Inuzuka! El peliblanco lo había reconocido instantáneamente por los patrones de su máscara.

Con un poco de suerte, el grupo de Kakashi ya debería estar de vuelta a la aldea, ya sea por haber encontrado a su objetivo o por el hecho de simplemente no haberlos hallado. Jiraiya rápidamente escaneo el lugar para encontrarse con la figura de alguien que él conocía. Reconoció a Shikaku saliendo de unas paredes destruidas y corrió hacia él. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando.

.

Un tosido salió de su garganta luego de ser expulsada de Katsuyu. Sus cortos cabellos castaños estaban ligeramente húmedos por haber estado en contacto con la babosa de Tsunade. De un solo movimientos se inspecciono a sí misma, no tenía nada fuera de lugar ni tampoco tenia dolor de nada. Estaba intacta.

Se levantó con algo de pesar para ver a su alrededor, estaba sola en mitad de los escombros, pero a varios metros de ella había muchos clones expulsando a mas aldeanos y ninjas.

Sus manos temblaron cuando notó donde estaba. La aldea completa estaba devastada. Había sangre de personas que no llegaron a tiempo a un clon de Katsuyu cerca del impacto principal y enorme hueco hundido donde debería estar la calle principal de Konoha. Sobre todo esto, estaba un único hombre de cortos cabellos naranjas y perforaciones en su rostro.

Rin pestañeó. Esa capa lo delataba como miembro de Akatsuki.

Su vista no era muy buena desde su posición, pero pudo reconocer a otros sujetos parecidos a él acercársele. En total había seis personajes. Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en la capa de la organización. La misma organización que había creado Obito.

Obito…

 _¡Obito!_

Busco con la mirada donde se supone que debería estar la zona de Inteligencia, sin embargo, esta estaba completamente devastada. Su corazón latió fuertemente al reconocer la zona vacía. Corrió en esa dirección con la esperanza de siquiera encontrar algo que le dijera lo que había pasado. Con suerte hallaría algunos ninjas que le dirían sobre lo que había sucedido.

Sus pasos se aceleraron cuando estuvieron cada vez mas cerca del lugar. Su corazón temblaba dentro de su pecho, con el dolor de saber que a lo mejor había ocurrido un desastre con él. Rin no podría soportarlo. Si tan solo Kakashi hubiera estado ahí, él podría haberla ayudado con Obito. Tenía que saber cómo estaba…

Los escombros eran muy dificultosos para cruzar en algunas zonas así que empezó a saltar sobre ellos, hasta que, finalmente, llegó al descampado donde debería estar el edificio. Encontrándose con alrededor de tres personas sacudiéndose la baba de Katsuyu. Entre ellos pudo reconocer a su anterior compañero de academia, Ibiki. Había hablado con él respecto a algunas misiones que había realizado hasta el momento, pero no se habían detenido a interactuar más que eso.

—Ibiki, ¿estás bien? —consultó ella mientras lo ayudaba a enderezarse. Tenia unas cuantas motas de polvo en las rodillas y pantorrillas, sin contar la espesa baba que recorría sus hombros y miembros superiores. Pero a ella no le importo y lo tomo del codo, este le emitió un mudo gracias con su mirada.

Un quejido atrajo su atención. Detrás de ellos, un hombre rubio estaba sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. Ibiki, a un lado de ella, también le dirigió una mirada.

—¿Estas bien, Inoichi?

El sujeto rubio en cuestión asintió—Si.

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí, Ibiki?

—Estamos bajo ataque de Akatsuki.

—¿No se supone que todo estaba controlado? —sugirió Rin recordando que _supuestamente_ Obito había soltado información importante acerca de los ataques, pero… esto había sucedido de pronto.

—Podríamos decir que —el sujeto de larga gabardina encerró su rostro entre una de sus manos y mostro una sonrisa decaída de ironía—nos hemos confiado.

—Tenemos que ir con la Hokage —menciono Inoichi acercándose.

—No, tenemos que sacar a los prisioneros de aquí —tan pronto como Ibiki dijo eso, pateó una larga caja de madera destruida para dejar ver una compuerta de metal. Rin asumió que la compuerta escondida llevaría a un sótano donde deberían estar todos los prisioneros. Ella por fin pudo suspirar tranquila. Obito estaba bien—. Hay que movilizar solo a los más importantes.

—¿Obito Uchiha está entre ellos?

Tan pronto como la castaña dijo eso, ambos varones le dieron una mirada curiosa. Inevitablemente ella se encogió en su sitio, las dos miradas se veían bastante duras y sospechosas por la forma en como fruncían el ceño. Era aterrador, tuvo que admitir la muchacha. Sin embargo, en cuanto el rubio estuvo a punto de hablar, Ibiki le levantó la mano y negó.

—Eres médica, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió a la pregunta del mas alto de los tres y este pestañeo.

—Entonces puedes ser de utilidad.

Rin nunca estuvo mas feliz de haber decidido convertirse en una ninja médica.

Tan pronto como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Ibiki se agacho para abrir la compuerta. Desde ese lado se podía observar unas largas escaleras verticales hechas de acero. Él bajo primero, seguido de Rin y después Inoichi. Pasaron unos serios minutos en silencio antes de alcanzar el final de las escaleras.

Mientras Rin se retorcía las manos con curiosidad ante su alrededor, se obligó a pensar en Kakashi, el peliblanco había salido de misión hacia poco mas de cuatro días. La última vez que lo había visto se habían sentado a conversar un momento cerca de un puesto de dangos. Ella recordaba haberlo visto muy demacrado y triste.

Kakashi le había mencionado que durante varios días estuvo planeando una manera para ir a buscar a Sasuke quien era uno de sus estudiantes pero que había huido en busca de poder. Rin se preocupo mucho por él, se le notaba tan angustiado y preocupado que indirectamente casi podía sentir su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio. Sin contar la forma en como el peliblanco se desentendía de su apariencia débil poniendo sobre la mesa, mayores detalles sobre el grupo que estaba haciendo para la búsqueda.

Rin recordaba haberlo tomado de la mano para hacerle saber que ella siempre estaría ahí para él sin importar lo que suceda. Kakashi le había sonreído desde su único ojo visible para luego decirle una frase que hasta el momento no dejaba de sonrojarla.

— _Obito tiene mucha suerte de tener tu amor._

Rin sacudió su cabeza brevemente luego de notar como Ibiki tomaba un camino a la izquierda, ella lo seguía y detrás suyo la seguía Inoichi. Rin, por supuesto, no había dejado de notar que el rubio tenía un aura oscura al igual que Jiraiya, a su alrededor. Aun no entendía lo que esto significaba, pero definitivamente iba a averiguarlo.

—Es una suerte que los calabozos estén tan debajo de la superficie —agregó Rin mirando a su alrededor, acababan de pasar una puerta de metal, y estaban viendo la cantidad de celdas expuestas a su alrededor. Había prisioneros en cada uno de los encierros, envueltos en pergaminos, esposas y sellos.

Ella pestañeo. ¿Sería así como tenían a Obito?

Inoichi se detuvo en ese lugar y luego de retirar unas llaves de un pequeño cajón cercano, abrió la celda de uno de los prisioneros.

—¿Te encargaras de esta zona? —pregunto Ibiki haciendo respingar a Rin, quien había estado viendo al rubio.

—Si —respondió Inoichi—. Estaremos esperando afuera a que saques a _ese_ hombre, y podamos trasladarlos a todos.

Ibiki solo asintió y siguió guiando a Rin hacia el final del pasillo. Otra gran puerta de acero los saludo antes de dejarlos pasar a la siguiente sala. Por supuesto, la castaña había echado un ojo a todas las celdas para encontrar al pelinegro Uchiha, y sin embargo no había visto ni un solo cabello de él por ahí.

Eso solo quería decir que estaba en otra estancia de aquel sótano de calabozos. A lo mejor, él que estaban pensando entrar en estos momentos.

El portón que era de acero y color vino hizo un ruido desagradable en el momento en que Ibiki hundió la llave —que siempre llevaba en la cadera— para abrirla. Ella vio como esta se abrió en bandeja completamente para observar su interior, el lugar estaba oscuro. Completamente oscuro.

Pero cuando ingresó a su interior, detrás del gran hombre, su vista se adecuó al lugar, reconociendo un cuerpo maltrecho sentado en el suelo. Rin no supo que hacer al verlo así. Tenia pergaminos pegados en los brazos desnudos y por sobre todo su pecho, sus piernas y pies tampoco se libraban de este hecho. Ella desvió sus ojos al techo, colgaban pesadas cadenas que se ataban a las muñecas y tobillos del muchacho, además de que tenia colgando sobre los ojos una venda amarilla con sellos rojos, seguramente para reprimir su Sharingan.

Las paredes tenían patrones extraños en el techo, en las paredes y en el suelo. En colores negros, rojo y blanco. Ella tenia hasta miedo de entrar, la seguridad era tan extrema que debían haber colocado una trampa para las personas que, ajenas al personal, se acercaran al prisionero.

—No hay trampas, por si lo piensas.

Ella no necesito nada mas para tirarse sobre Obito. Lo primero que hizo fue retirarle la venda de los ojos. Necesitaba saber que aun podía reconocerla, si aun podía saber quien era ella y salvarlo de esta _masacre._

Ibiki se acerco despacio y le otorgo una llave maestra, ella supo instantáneamente que hacer. Ambos se encargaron de desposarlo rápidamente mientras Obito abrió su ojo y pestañaba rápidamente. Había pasado muchos meses sin ver. Era totalmente razonable que en un principio no supiera nada de lo que estuviera pasando o quien lo estaba liberando.

Siguió pestañando, pero era imposible que pudiera ver algo. Veía todo tan borroso que era hasta doloroso. Solo podía reconocer una luz proveniente de una rendija de la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado. Eso era lo único que podía notar.

Un jadeo femenino le atrajo la atención. _¿Una mujer?_

Hasta el momento solo había sido visitado por varones así que eso si que era una sorpresa. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia ella, no podía notarla de nada, solo la forma en como se movía para quitarle las esposas. A su lado izquierdo también estaban cayendo los pergaminos que lo encerraban y las esposas alrededor de sus brazos, un manchón negro le advirtió que esta persona era un varón. Por lo ancho de sus hombros y la larga gabardina, solo pudo asumir que debía ser alguien de Inteligencia.

Ese sujeto que lo había llevado y encerrado en esa celda. Obito podía recordarlo muy bien. Tenia un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza, era muy alto y con una mirada que podía atemorizar hasta al mismísimo Hokage. Obito recordaba haberse sentido muy cohibido cuando ese sujeto lo miro, sin embargo, nunca le habló y solo lo llevo a su nuevo cuarto abandonado.

—Termine —el suspiro de la chica lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Esa voz…

—¿Rin?

La muchacha ni siquiera pudo contestarle antes de Ibiki se levantará y con él, arrastrará a un muy débil Obito. Este se quejo sonoramente por la rudeza que estaba ejerciendo con su cuerpo. Demandando a su sangre que se agrupara a sus débiles músculos cuando desde hace varios meses no se había movido mas que para respirar. En serio, los primeros meses lo sacaban para el baño, pero a partir del tercero instalaron un baño bajo de él. Ahora no necesitaba moverse para nada.

Hasta él pensaba que era ridículo, pero así era Inteligencia y así era su condena.

—Acostúmbrate rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes —la voz gruesa del hombre le trajo recuerdos a Obito de la voz del interrogador llamado Ibiki Morino, ese que había sido su compañero de academia alguna vez cuando eran niños. Eso solo quería decir que aquel sujeto de larga gabardina que lo había escoltado esa primera vez era él.

 _Que curioso…_ se dijo en su interior.

Su voz sonó rasposa cuando intento hablar, así que tosió para aclararse—Escuche… una explosión.

—Fue el ataque de uno de los miembros de Konoha. Destruyeron la aldea por completo —respondió Rin mientras veía como Ibiki prácticamente lo arrastraba a la salida.

—Pero —replico él—ellos debían atacar todavía dentro de mes y medio. Es…

La tuerca en su cabeza empezó a girar rápidamente mientras se aferraba con fuerza al hombro de aquel hombre que lo estaba ayudando. Sus pies se sentían pesados y débiles por el entumecimiento, pero sabía que podría recuperarse con un poco de tiempo. Aun no podía ver bien pero también sabía que era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Un gruñido de frustración salió de su garganta.

¿En que rayos estaba pesando Pain? ¿O Zetsu?

¿De quién había sido la _gran idea_ de atacar Konoha antes del tiempo establecido?

—Tenemos que hacer algo —susurró Obito mientras apretaba sus pies con fuerza sobre el suelo haciendo a Ibiki detenerse.

—Tu eres un prisionero —le objeto—. Lo único que harás es salir de aquí para trasladarte a otra prisión de máxima seguridad subterránea del bosque.

Poco a poco y frente a los confundidos ojos de Rin, Obito se soltó de Ibiki y se apoyó en la pared mas cercana del pasillo. Su frente se estaba perlando por lo que hacía, pero estaba decidido a caminar por si solo a la salida. Se movía tembloroso y con mucho esfuerzo, pero tan… determinado.

Ibiki se acerco a él para acelerar el paso, pero ella se puso en frente y le susurró que ella se haría responsable. Con una sonrisa volteo a verlo. Ese era el Obito que ella recordaba.

Aquel niño terco que nunca sabia cuando rendirse. Ese niño que se esforzaba para lograr sus objetivos, decidido a morir por sus ideales, por su familia y amigos. Ese adulto responsable que sabia pelear por lo que quería, ese hombre que lloraba preguntándose si todo lo que hacia era lo correcto, pero que en el día mostraba una seguridad digna de envidiar.

Ese era su Obito. Su compañero, su amigo, su hermano, su todo.

¿Podía ella hacer algo por él? ¡Por supuesto que podía!

Con una mano aferrándose a su corazón, toco su espalda y la envolvió en su ninjutsu médico. El chakra visible tomo un color aguamarina verdoso que curo parte del entumecimiento de sus músculos. Con un rápido vistazo pudo notar que no había ningún daño ni interior ni exterior. Solo estaba cansado y debilitado por la obligación de mantener a sus músculos inactivos.

Rápidamente Obito se fue enderezando al sentir la energía correr por sus venas, se estaba curando de su entumecimiento como si alguien le hubiera quitado mas de cinco kilos adicionales en cada uno de sus miembros. Casi con pereza, hizo el además de tensar sus brazos y piernas, se sentía mucho más cómodo ahora.

El chakra de Rin era tan cálido que hacía a su corazón tronar con fuerza en su pecho. Definitivamente estaba agradecido de tenerla con él otra vez.

—Listo, ahora podrás moverte mejor —aseguro la castaña viendo como si compañero de aventuras infantiles hacia unas cuantas flexiones de pie y ladeaba su cuello para desestresarse. Ella tenia que admitir que tocarlo hacia que su sangre se calentara con fuerza; ¿era a lo mejor algún de tipo de embrujo arcaico?

—Gracias —su voz sonó ronca y despacio. Saboreando el exacto segundo en que volteo su mirada para chocar con esos ojos achocolatados que lo envolvían de esperanza. Ella tenia el rostro ovalado irradiando pureza y amor, y él, aunque solo poseía oscuridad, quería formar parte de esa extraña luz que ella irradiaba.

¿Sería tan raro, en verdad, que pudieran combinarse y formar un gris?

Él quería hacerlo… y si ella quería estar con él a pesar de todo… ¿quién era él para negarse a sus peticiones? Aunque bueno… tomando en cuenta que ella lo quisiera como una pareja romántica. Bastante ridículo en verdad, porque ella solo lo vería como ese hermanito menor tonto de tu familia que con las justas sabia caminar. Si, era un pensamiento muy triste.

Lamentablemente las cosas terminaron ahí, Ibiki aparto a Rin y cogió con demasiada fuerza el codo de Obito, el pelinegro solo pudo guardarse sus maldiciones—Es suficiente, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ibiki acelero el paso y llegaron hasta el siguiente pasadizo, Rin recordaba que estaban próximos a las escaleras de salida. Ella no sabía lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante y se Moria de miedo al saber que estando afuera podían ser victimas de algún tipo de ataque imprevisto o en su defecto, que Obito intentara escapar. Esa última situación la hizo fruncir el ceño. No, el Uchiha iba a cumplir su condena, ella se encargaría con mano dura que eso sucediese. Haría todo lo posible para reducir su condena, pero Obito no escaparía de eso.

—Ibiki —el susurro se escucho justo cuando llegaron al frente de las escaleras—. Esto paso porque no pude prever las acciones de mis anteriores compañeros.

Ibiki y Rin pestañearon.

—Déjame arreglarlo.

La voz desesperada Obito se introdujo como un taladro en máxima potencia al corazón de la castaña de su lado. Sus ojos, seguramente aun borrosos, desbordaban tristeza y culpabilidad la palidez de su iris. Tenía sentimientos negativos acumulándose a su alrededor, y aunque no era palpable o visible, era capaz de sentirse sin mucho esfuerzo. La Nohara se mordió los labios al verlo apretar los puños de impotencia, ella no podía hacer nada por él.

—No lo harás, eres un prisionero importante, tenemos que trasladarte por seguridad de Konoha y la información que posees.

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar y cumplir mi condena cuando puedo hacer algo! Prometo regresar cuando termine. ¡Quiero ayudarlos!

—¡Tú ya no eres un Shinobi de Konoha! —le refuto Ibiki frunciendo el ceño—Eres solo un prisionero.

—Pero… quiero proteger a esta gente.

—Antes querías destruirnos. Cosas como esas no se olvidan, Obito; así que sube las escaleras.

Rápidamente Ibiki lanzo el maltrecho cuerpo del Uchiha a las escaleras de salida y lo incito a subir. Durante todo el trayecto Obito siguió insistiendo para que lo dejara ir, prometiendo y perjurando que volvería si se daba el caso de terminar la batalla y que cumpliría su condena como ya estaba dictada. No se escaparía por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, Ibiki se mantuvo firme.

Llegaron a la superficie solo para notar un enorme sapo batallando contra los Pain, era Jiraiya uso todo su arsenal de jutsu para proteger la aldea y derrotar a los enemigos. Ibiki chasqueo la lengua al verlo, tenía que reunirse rápidamente con la Hokage después de eso y preparar una formación de contrataque mientras Jiraiya peleaba con ellos. Sin nada mas que decir, se reunió con Inoichi y los prisioneros y amenazando a Obito silenciosamente lo arrastro para seguir al grupo.

—¡Ibiki, por favor!

—Ya basta, Obito. Cállate.

—Ibiki… me hare responsable, por favor déjalo ir.

Era la primera vez que ella se entrometía en la conversación y eso lo sorprendió, casi había olvidado su presencia por la forma muda en la que se movía.

—Si Obito se escapa no dudaran en contarte a ti y a mí, la cabeza.

—Quiero arriesgarme y sé que tú también quieres hacerlo. Obito es poderoso y si lo atiendo ahora puede recuperar su energía, él puede hacerles frente —replico la castaña mostrando poco a poco su desesperación. La aldea estaba en peligro y la ayuda de alguien como el ex líder de Akatsuki podía ser valiosa. Incluso alguien como Ibiki podía entenderlo perfectamente.

Un largo suspiro salió de la boca de Morino—Voy a arrepentirme de esto, más tarde.

Ibiki soltó el codo de Obito y sin decir nada más corrió hasta alcanzar al grupo de Inoichi que iba un poco mas delante de ellos. El hombre tomo a uno de los prisioneros y lo incito a avanzar como si se hubiera adecuado a la situación perfectamente y no hubiera sucedido nada más.

Tanto Obito como Rin quedaron estupefactos al verlo. Lo ultimo que vieron del sujeto de larga gabardina fue el susurro que voló de su boca como una brisa de viento de verano.

—Buena suerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Ya digo yo, Jiraiya se ha salvado por un par de días, si no hubiera habido ataque, Jiraiya hubiera ido por Tsunade le hubiera dicho su plan y se hubiera ido mañana mismo y por supuesto hubiera muerto como en la historia original.**

 **Pero yo he adelantado el ataque de Konoha por algunos meses. Recordemos que Zetsu está desesperado en hacer cumplir su plan lo antes posible para no coincidir con el calendario de Obito. Así que para que no haya tiempo ni para prepararse los mandó de una vez.**

 **La historia original seria algo así como: Búsqueda de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo Jiraiya muere, un mes para descifrar la bherga del código ese en la espalda de Pa, otro mes y pico para el entrenamiento de Naruto con los sapos y ahí recién viene el ataque de Pain. Sin embargo, en esta historia, ahora mismo Naruto y los demás están en** _ **la búsqueda de Sasuke**_ **, paralelamente es el ataque de Pain. No quiero que se me pierdan por eso lo estoy explicando.**

 **Cualquier duda háganmelo saber por los review.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
